


Yuri in the Sky with Diamonds

by cerisebio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Quidditch, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Yuri Katsuki, élève à l'académie de magie de Mahoutokoro et joueur de quidditch, admire depuis des années le jeune prodige de Durmstrang, Victor Nikiforov. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le rencontrer, moins encore l'affronter dans les airs. Mais la venue d'équipes de quidditch du monde entier sur la petite île japonaise va apporter également son lot de mystères et d'incidents.





	1. L'Annonce

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée est partie de Twitter, et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fanfic YOI dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que le site Pottermore répertorie une école de magie au Japon, mon imagination est partie toute seule et voilà le résultat. 
> 
> Ou : quand les personnages de Yuri on Ice évoluent dans un univers magique au Japon.
> 
>  
> 
> Quelques précisions :  
> \- je reprends le monde de J.K. Rowling, mais ni personnages (ou alors juste évoqué comme part de l'Histoire), ni intrigue. Bien entendu je développe ce qui manque à ma façon (Mahoutokoro est peu décrite sur Pottermore),  
> \- je ne réexplique pas ce qui est directement tiré d'Harry Potter ou Fantastic Beasts. Si un terme vous perturbe, demandez-moi ou jetez un oeil au wikia : http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Harry_Potter  
> \- j'utilise le terme américain "non-maj" (cf Fantastic Beasts) plutôt que "moldu" pour les personnages non Européens : je pars du principe que l'influence américaine a joué là aussi (et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux qui soit imbuvable à écrire / prononcer),  
> \- cette fanfic sera tout public,  
> \- j'ai changé tous les âges / écarts d'âge des personnages de Yuri on Ice,  
> \- j'ajouterai des notes en bas de chapitre pour les termes japonais,  
> \- vu le travail de recherche / préparation et la longueur des chapitres je posterai sans doute moins souvent que les précédentes fanfic.
> 
> (Et pour le pluriel des termes japonais non entrés dans le langage courant, j'utilise la règle de la langue d'origine, donc pas de "s" - oui je me suis pris la tête là-dessus)

[Couverture à découvrir ici](https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/888738526593822722)

 

 

_Neuf ans plus tôt_

 

Le jour où le _shikigami_ atterrit chez les Katsuki, en plein milieu du dîner familial, ils tombèrent des nues.

L'existence de la magie ne les étonna pas outre mesure : au Japon, _kami_ , _yokai_ et autres esprits étaient omniprésents et l'ambiance avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui rendait sa réalité parfaitement crédible.

Que leur fils Yuri, sept ans, né d'une famille ordinaire, soit un sorcier n'était pas plus surprenant. Depuis toujours le petit garçon avait quelque chose "en plus" ou "à part" selon les points de vue. Il semblait percevoir des présences invisibles, faire bouger des objets sans les toucher et approcher facilement même les créatures les plus farouches.

Non, ce qui surprit Hiroko et Toshiya était l'existence d'une société parallèle et secrète, assez bien organisée pour disposer d'écoles de magie à travers le monde et détecter ses potentiels élèves jusqu'au coeur de la petite ville tranquille d'Hasetsu.

La missive aurait pu passer pour un ordinaire morceau de papier en forme de bonhomme s'il n'était animé d'une vie propre et n'avait délivré son message d'une voix d'outre-tombe, fièrement dressé sur la table basse.

\- Katsuki Yuri, avait proclamé le _shikigami_ devant toute la famille éberluée, vous êtes cordialement invité à rejoindre l'académie de magie Mahoutokoro, afin d'y apprendre à contrôler et développer vos capacités de sorcier.

L'esprit avait alors énuméré les conditions d'étude, de ramassage scolaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'entrer en pension (à partir de onze ans précisa le bonhomme de papier) et autres éléments d'ordre pratique, avant d'insister sur le code international du secret magique. La famille de Yuri n'était pas autorisée à parler de l'existence des sorciers en-dehors de son cercle et de la communauté magique. Une série d'article de lois leur fut énuméré avec les sanctions qui les accompagnaient - soumission au sortilège _Oubliettes_ notamment, un terme dont ils purent juste deviner le sens.

\- Le professeur Okukawa Minako sera le tuteur de monsieur Katsuki et se présentera chez lui dans deux jours, conclut le _shikigami_ avant de se désintégrer.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la famille Katsuki dont les regards convergeaient à l'endroit où le papier enchanté s'était tenu auparavant. Un morceau de tofu, resté suspendu entre les baguettes de Mari, treize ans, tout au long du message, chuta soudain et atterrit dans son bol de soupe. Le "ploc" qui en résulta sembla sortir Yuri de sa transe. 

\- Je vais devenir un sorcier ?! s'exclama-t-il alors, avec un sourire radieux et incrédule à la fois.

 

***

 

_Jour présent_

 

\- Yuuuriii !

Une tornade enflammée lui tomba dessus, faillit projeter ses lunettes au sol, mais ne manqua pas de lui couper la respiration au passage. Le visage enfoui dans l'abondance de tissu des manches orange, seuls les cheveux noirs de Yuri dépassaient. Il tenta sans succès de se libérer de l'étreinte un peu trop énergique.

\- Phichit. J'étouffe.

\- Ah pardon !

Le Thaïlandais s'écarta, juste assez pour dévisager son meilleur ami avec un sourire radieux et un regard noir en amande pétillant de bonne humeur.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Deux semaines.

\- Pareil. Surtout que tu n'invoques jamais Magiscroll.

Yuri leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait les réseaux sociaux, que ce soit ceux des sorciers ou des non-maj. D'ailleurs, alors que la plupart des jeunes de seize ans recherchaient la compagnie de leurs pairs, le Japonais se satisfaisait de sa solitude. Tout le contraire de Phichit, d'un an son cadet, qui semblait connaître tout le monde et être toujours au courant du moindre potin.

Celui-ci le détailla de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi, tu as passé tes vacances à étudier.

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Ton _haori_ est devenu plus foncé.

La veste rouge de l'uniforme magique de Yuri était en effet passée progressivement du pastel au carmin au cours des semaines précédentes, indiquant ainsi l'approfondissement de son savoir. À la moitié de son avant-dernière année d'études à Mahoutokoro, la teinte n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais Phichit pensait clairement que Yuri ne s'amusait pas assez pour son âge.

Ce dernier se demandait souvent ce qui était passé par la tête du populaire adolescent, issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers, fils du ministre de la magie thaïlandaise, pour qu'il décide de devenir ami avec lui, né parmi les non-maj, un élève parmi les autres. Mais le jour où il lui était tombé dessus - décidément une habitude - avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son sourire d'ange, Yuri avait décidé que quelqu'un qui se baladait en permanence avec trois hamsters dans les replis de son uniforme ne pouvait pas avoir mauvais fond. 

En effet, si la compagnie de ses semblables n'était pas une évidence, celle des animaux et créatures magiques lui était en revanche naturelle. Il prenait tout particulièrement soin de son familier, aussi insignifiants que soit son apparence et ses pouvoirs.

Phichit agita la main comme pour chasser un insecte agaçant, ce qui fit froufrouter le tissu de son uniforme et dérangea deux de ses hamsters endormis sur son épaule. L'un grimpa sur sa tête, l'autre descendit le long d'un pan du _haori_ pour s'installer dans la ceinture du _hakama_ noir.

\- Peu importe, reprit-il avec la même énergie débordante, le reste de l'année va être excitant !

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux pas encore t'en parler, secret diplomatique, chuchota-t-il avec un air de conspirateur, mais tu devrais bientôt savoir.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'académie pour y commencer un nouveau trimestre. Les jardins luxuriants étaient aménagés en allées étroites dans lesquelles il était facile de se perdre. Le couvert végétal, mélange de bambouseraie, fougères arborescentes et fleurs odorantes, rendait le climat tropical de l'île de Minamiiwo supportable. En plus des sorts d'adaptation à la température de leur uniforme.

\- Pourquoi tu me nargues si tu ne peux pas en parler ? répondit Yuri mi-agacé mi-amusé - son compagnon avait souvent cet effet contradictoire. Je devrais peut-être lire l'information à la source.

Phichit éclata de rire à cette menace en l'air : il savait Yuri bien trop respectueux pour pénétrer son esprit sans son accord. Ou en dehors des heures de cours.

\- Tu es incapable de passer mes défenses.

Yuri grimaça à ce rappel. Bien que plus jeune, son meilleur ami était en effet plus doué que lui en _dokushinjutsu_ , l'équivalent des disciplines occidentales de légilimancie et occlumancie.

Leurs pas les menèrent au bout de l'allée. Au détour de bambous gigantesques, ils parvinrent à l'orée d'une clairière, passèrent sous un _torii_ couvert de mousse, à l'aspect négligé.

Le portail était destiné à tromper l'œil d'un improbable visiteur non-maj égaré sur l'île. En le franchissant, la pierre grise usée devint jade blanc resplendissant, de la même matière que le palais de Mahoutokoro qui apparut alors.

Chaque fois que Yuri posait les yeux dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer au château d'Himeji, tant dans la forme des toits, la taille imposante et la couleur ivoire. Les similitudes s'arrêtaient cependant là : sous les rayons ardents du soleil, la matière précieuse semblait briller de sa propre lumière, sculptée de nombreuses créatures magiques japonaises. Celles-ci décidaient parfois de changer d'emplacement, bousculant leurs voisines au passage, modifiant l'aspect du palais en permanence. Le sceau de l'académie représentant un dragon oriental était le seul assez discipliné pour rester en place au-dessus du seuil, et se retrouvait sous forme de broderie blanche sur les uniformes.

Une assemblée multicolore de sept à dix-sept ans convergeait vers l'entrée. L'uniforme de Mahoutokoro grandissait avec son porteur et changeait de teinte à mesure de l'approfondissement des connaissances de l'élève, passant par toutes les palettes de l'arc-en-ciel avant de tourner à l'argent ou à l'or pour les plus méritants. Les plus jeunes commençaient avec un rose rappelant les pétales de _sakura_ , arbre très apprécié au Japon. Yuri avait eu la chance d'être choisi par une baguette de ce bois lorsque le professeur Minako Okukawa l'avait accompagné dans ses premiers pas de sorcier.

Phichit salua bruyamment la moitié des personnes croisées, tandis que Yuri se contentait d'un hochement de tête. Jusqu'à ce que le second mini-typhon de Mahoutokoro s'abatte sur lui.

\- Yuri- _senpai_ !

Aujourd'hui ses cheveux étaient jaunes, assortis à son haori, avec une mèche rouge vif. Minami prenait un malin plaisir à les modifier régulièrement - de préférence pour des teintes flashy -, le sortilège _Colovaria_ étant sans conteste celui qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. S'il avait montré autant d'enthousiasme à étudier les autres, il aurait pu nettement améliorer ses résultats scolaires.

Les deux batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch avaient décidément des personnalités hautes en couleur, songea Yuri en jetant un coup d'œil à Phichit et Minami déjà en pleine discussion sportive animée.

Le trio passa entre la paire de _komainu_ qui gardait l'entrée de l'école de magie : les lions de jade faisaient les cent pas de part et d'autres du flot de jeunes sorciers, décidés à repousser toute intrusion. L'un, bouche ouverte, prononçait le son "a" ; l'autre, bouche fermée, la syllabe "um". Leur chant formait ainsi en permanence un "aum" aux pouvoirs protecteurs.

Mahoutokoro n'avait pourtant jamais fait l'objet de visite indésirable, tout au plus un non-maj s'était-il parfois échoué sur la côte déchirée de l'île de Minamiiwo. Celle-ci ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder aux yeux de la communauté non magique : moins de quatre kilomètres carrés d'un cône d'origine volcanique aux flancs abrupts sur la ceinture de feu du Pacifique, battu par des vents inhospitaliers et recouvert d'une jungle indomptable. C'était précisément parce que le lieu ne possédait aucun attrait que les sorciers y avaient établi l'académie, protégeant ainsi leurs jeunes apprentis.

\- On se voit à l'entraînement tout à l'heure ! les salua Minami en trottinant vers une aile différente du palais.

 

Yuri referma la main sur son balai, les doigts parcourus de picotements d'excitation. S'il aimait sincèrement sa famille, Mahoutokoro lui manquait à chaque vacances, et particulièrement les séances de quidditch. Il pouvait toujours invoquer son familier ou s'exercer à quelques sortilèges autorisés aux mineurs dans le secret de sa chambre, mais voler sur un balai au-dessus de la ville d'Hasetsu était certain d'attirer l'attention de ses habitants. 

La journée se prêtait à un entraînement : le ciel était dégagé, la mer et le vent calmes. D'un coup de pied, il décolla, vola quelques minutes sans réfléchir, juste pour le plaisir de la sensation, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Yuri, un peu d'attention, je vais libérer les cognards, le prévint Yuuko. Minami, Phichit tenez-vous prêts à intervenir, mais nous allons nous exercer à les éviter.

Si tous les élèves de Mahoutokoro jouaient au quidditch, seule une poignée d'entre eux le pratiquait à un niveau compétitif. La présence de Yuuko parmi eux avait pesé dans la décision de Yuri de rejoindre l'équipe officielle. Première amie à Mahoutokoro, premier béguin et premier coeur brisé lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Takeshi, la jeune fille était une poursuiveuse hors-pair. Douce mais ferme, elle menait son rôle de capitaine avec aisance et naturel.

L'équipe s'échauffa en prenant soin d'éviter les hargneuses balles enchantées, de temps en temps détournées par les batteurs, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses en intégrant le souafle et le vif d'or.

Ce dernier était la cible exclusive de Yuri et son remplaçant attrapeur. La minuscule balle ailée vola vers les falaises de l'île, puis plongea soudain vers les vagues. À la verticale, Yuri se pencha sur son balai, filant à sa poursuite.

\- Yuri, redresse ! hurla Takeshi par-dessus le bruit de la houle.

L'océan approchait dangereusement vite. Le vif d'or tourna au dernier moment. Yuri, qui avait anticipé le mouvement, l'intercepta avant qu'il ne puisse repartir vers le ciel.

\- Classe Yuri ! approuva Phichit en prenant une photo avec l'appareil autour de son cou.

\- Phichit, cognard en approche.

\- Oups !

Le Thaïlandais eu juste le temps de lever sa batte. La balle repartit dans une direction aléatoire, manquant de peu un des joueurs qui abreuva le batteur distrait d'invectives. Il y répondit d'un sourire d'ange et d'un "désolé" joyeux.

Le reste de la séance se passa sans incident majeur et lorsqu'ils atterrirent le professeur Anko en charge du club les attendait. Au loin, sa silhouette aurait pu passer pour celle d'un humain ordinaire, mais de près son bec et ses ailes noires de corbeau trahissaient sa nature de _yokai_.

\- La principale a une annonce à faire, leur indiqua le _karasu_ - _tengu_ , irrité par leur supposé retard. Cela vous concerne au premier plan, alors ne traînez pas.

Lié par un contrat magique avec l'académie, Anko y enseignait le vol depuis des siècles. Il avait donc tout naturellement pris en charge les cours et l'équipe de quidditch lorsque ce sport avait été introduit par des Britanniques perdus dans la région. Son strict régime d'entraînement n'était probablement pas étranger à l'actuelle réputation internationale des joueurs japonais.

Sans attendre de réponse - ses élèves étaient bien trop disciplinés pour désobéir - il s'envola vers le palais.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Phichit sous le regard médusé de ses coéquipiers. Ça doit être ce dont je te parlais ce matin Yuri !

Ils rangèrent les balais rapidement avant de se diriger à leur tour vers la salle commune de Mahoutokoro.

\- C'est quoi cette annonce ? demanda Minami en sautillant à côté de Phichit.

\- Tu verras.

\- Mais...

\- Phichit, intervint Yuri, ça peut pas attendre ce que tu fais ?

La baguette dans une main, l'appareil photo dans l'autre, tout en marchant le Thaïlandais était en train d'extraire un ruban lumineux de ce dernier. Il farfouilla dans son sac en bandoulière où se trouvait son uniforme, finit par abandonner en pointant sa baguette sur son bazar.

\- _Accio_ _tabula_.

Un carré de cuir à première vue ordinaire sauta dans sa main.

\- Ta capacité à gérer deux sorts à la fois est hallucinante, ironisa Yuri. Si seulement tu l'utilisais pour quelque chose de plus utile que Magiscroll.

\- C'est hyper utile, protesta son meilleur ami, tu n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt.

\- Carrément pas.

Phichit l'ignora, tapota le bout de sa baguette sur le cuir en prononçant _Transfero_. Il fit encore quelques manipulations qui firent apparaître la photo animée de Yuri attrapant le vif d'or avec une légende et des commentaires. À présent, tous les sorciers utilisant le réseau social avaient accès à cet instant. L'idée ne réjouissait pas spécialement Yuri, mais il avait appris à choisir ses batailles avec son meilleur ami.

Leur groupe débarqua dans la salle commune déjà pleine. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures avant de rejoindre leurs camarades agenouillés sur le tatami face aux professeurs dans leur tenue noire - les seuls à porter des _haori_ de cette couleur. Parmi eux, plusieurs _yokai_ , liés comme Anko à Mahoutokoro depuis des temps immémoriaux. Plus personne ne savait à présent comment ou pourquoi ces créatures surnaturelles avaient accepté de transmettre leurs savoirs aux sorciers humains, pas même celles-ci qui avaient oublié - ou feignaient l'amnésie.

\- Bien, commença la directrice Minako Okukawa en se levant, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, j'ai une annonce importante à faire.

Elle parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, s'arrêta sur l'équipe de quidditch.

\- Dans un but de rapprochement international, les ministères de la magie du monde entier ont décidé d'organiser un tournoi de quidditch inter-écoles. Mahoutokoro a eu l'honneur d'être choisi comme hôte et recevra donc des élèves des autres établissements magiques pour le semestre à venir.

Un brouhaha excité parcourut l'assemblée ; pour une fois les enseignants ne cherchèrent pas à discipliner les enfants et adolescents enthousiastes.

\- Tu comprends Yuri ? chuchota Phichit à son oreille tandis qu'il essayait justement d'assimiler l'information. L'équipe de Durmstrang va venir ici.

Cela semblait surréaliste : pendant plusieurs mois, il aurait l'occasion de côtoyer son idole. 

Victor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes de culture japonaise (à peu près dans l'ordre d'apparition)
> 
> Shikigami : esprit familier que peuvent invoquer les pratiquants de la voie du ying et du yang (onmyoudou). Celui-ci ressemble à un bonhomme, comme ceux de Natori dans Le Pacte des Yokai ou dans Le voyage de Chihiro.
> 
> Kami : dieu japonais.
> 
> Yokai : "esprit" ou "monstre" japonais.
> 
> Haori : veste traditionnelle courte
> 
> Hakama : "pantalon" traditionnel large, utilisé dans certains sports aussi
> 
> Dokushinjutsu : télépathie
> 
> Torii : portails typiques du Japon dans les sanctuaires
> 
> Sakura : cerisier du Japon
> 
> Senpai : titre honorifique donné à un camarade / collègue plus ancien que vous.
> 
> Komainu : lions de pierre qui gardent l'entrée des temples. La description des bouches ouverte / fermée et du chant correspond réellement à leur fonction spirituelle (cf Wikipedia si vous voulez en savoir plus)
> 
> Karasu-tengu : yokai au corps humain, mais bec et ailes de corbeau.


	2. L'Arrivée

_Quatre ans plus tôt_

 

Sous la lune qui se réfléchissait dans l'étang couvert de lotus, les professeurs avaient rassemblé les élèves pensionnaires à l'académie de Mahoutokoro dans les jardins. Collés les uns aux autres en grappes arc-en-ciel, à genoux sur des tatamis, ces derniers fixaient le centre de l'étendue de gravier : les plus âgés avec anticipation, les plus jeunes avec curiosité.

À douze ans, Yuri assistait à ce spectacle pour la seconde année, mais c'était une première pour Phichit qui trépignait à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend Yuri ? lui demanda-t-il en tirant sur la manche vert-jaune de ce dernier.

Le Thaïlandais était l'un des rares étudiants étrangers de l'école de magie japonaise. Jusqu'ici instruit en famille, il avait voulu rejoindre une équipe de quidditch de haut niveau dans le but de devenir professionnel. Yuri imaginait sans peine le petit garçon tanner son père pendant des mois jusqu'à ce que le ministre de la magie thaïlandais fasse jouer ses relations internationales pour lui obtenir une place au Japon.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en Inde ? lui avait demandé Yuri lors de ces explications. Leur école est plus proche de chez toi et plus ouverte aux étudiants étrangers.

\- Mais l'équipe de quidditch de Mahoutokoro a bien meilleure réputation !

L'une des raisons à cela tenait notamment à l'évènement de ce soir-là. Yuri se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire mystérieux - le sourire de celui qui savait et se réjouissait de le narguer.

\- Patience Phichit.

Un mot inconnu au vocabulaire du garçon de onze ans, qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il fut cependant interrompu avant même de commencer lorsque quatre professeurs s'avancèrent autour du gravier soigneusement ratissé en vagues. 

La principale Minako Okukawa leva sa baguette, imitée par ses collègues ; le gravier dansa sous leurs charmes, se réarrangea en un cercle entouré d'inscriptions runiques, traversé de lignes terminées par des symboles. L'intérieur s'éclaira alors en partant du centre où les lignes se croisaient, projeta sa lumière vers le ciel.

\- Wahou !

L'exclamation de Phichit, son regard émerveillé, ressemblaient beaucoup à la réaction de Yuri l'année précédente. Sous leurs yeux, deux équipes de quidditch apparurent, face à face au centre d'un terrain lointain, entouré de montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Petits et légèrement transparents, les jeunes gens n'étaient qu'une projection des véritables joueurs, situés en Scandinavie, sur le point de commencer un match entre l'institut Durmstrang en rouge et l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons en bleu. 

L'analyse des matchs des écoles adverses et des équipes professionnelles faisait partie intégrante de l'entraînement des joueurs de Mahoutokoro, et ce match-ci commença sans tarder sous leur regard attentif. Un soudain coup de coude attira l'attention de Yuri, qui se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche.

Depuis peu, Yuuko et Takeshi s'étaient rapprochés, brisant le coeur de Yuri qui nourrissait une admiration secrète pour la jeune fille depuis son entrée à l'académie de magie. Les yeux illuminés d'une excitation joyeuse, elle désigna un joueur du doigt.

\- Regarde, c'est le jeune attrapeur dont tout le monde parle ! Victor Nikiforov !

Yuri détourna son regard de son amie, le posa sur le garçon de treize ans.

Et en resta bouche bée.

Le Russe filait comme le vent, avec une maîtrise de son balai qui forçait l'admiration, expliquant pourquoi il était devenu le plus jeune attrapeur officiel de l'équipe de Durmstrang depuis plus de vingt ans. Le dernier remontait à Viktor Krum, un génie reconnu dans le monde entier, ce qui en disait long sur les compétences de ce Victor-ci.

"Il est magnifique" pensa spontanément Yuri. Sa longue queue de cheval argentée volait derrière lui, rappelant les mouvements fluides et gracieux d'un dragon oriental, ondulant à chaque changement de direction. Ses yeux bleu lagon cherchaient en permanence le vif-d'or et, tout en évitant les cognards avec une aisance insensée, il ne laissait aucun répit à l'équipe adverse.

\- Oh, ce poursuiveur de Beauxbâtons n'est pas mauvais non plus ! remarqua Phichit.

Yuuko suivit la direction indiquée : en bonne fan de quidditch qui en suivait toutes les actualités, elle reconnut immédiatement le joueur blond.

\- Christophe Giacometti. Il a treize ans et c'est sa première année dans l'équipe officielle de son école lui aussi.

La chose était moins rare pour les poursuiveurs que les attrapeurs, mais indiquait tout de même un excellent niveau de jeu. D'autant qu'il marquait sa part de points.

Mais Yuri n'avait d'yeux que pour l'attrapeur russe au sourire éclatant.

 

***

 

_Jour présent_

 

Même après quelques jours, la nouvelle lui paraissait toujours surréaliste, mot que Yuri avait pourtant banni de son vocabulaire en découvrant la société des sorciers. Tout y dépassait son imagination à l'époque, des oiseaux marins géants qui assuraient le transport scolaire, aux peintures vivantes sur les panneaux de bois des murs et des portes coulissantes, en passant par la capacité de voler sur des balais ou de transfigurer des objets. Un monde extraordinaire, où presque tout lui paraissait possible, s'était ouvert à lui après la visite du _shikigami_. 

S'il avait peu à peu appris que la magie avait des limites, il aurait plus aisément cru celle-ci capable d'inverser le changement climatique qu'à la venue de Victor Nikiforov sur la minuscule île perdue.

Depuis ce match quatre ans plus tôt, Yuri suivait toutes ses actualités et aspirait à le rattraper : le Russe était la raison pour laquelle Yuri avait choisi de s'entraîner pour la position d'attrapeur. Le prodige du quidditch apparaissait régulièrement dans les magazines du monde sorcier et était sur le point de faire ses débuts dans l'équipe nationale de son pays à tout juste dix-sept ans. Héritier d'une famille dont la noblesse était plus ancienne que les Tsars, fils du ministre de la magie russe, l'idole de Yuri semblait tout simplement inaccessible, un concept plus qu'un être humain.

À présent devenu attrapeur officiel de l'équipe de Mahoutokoro, le jeune Japonais espérait affronter Victor un jour. Mais il y avait un gouffre entre se croiser - peut-être - le temps d'un match et cohabiter sur le propre terrain de Yuri pendant plusieurs mois.

L'effervescence de l'académie était pourtant bien réelle. Professeurs comme élèves ne tenaient plus en place, et même les peintures et sculptures du palais semblaient en ébullition. Quant à Phichit, sa sur-excitation atteignit des sommets quelques heures avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

\- Ilvermorny ! proclama-t-il.

Yuri, le nez plongé dans un livre de tactique quidditch, redressa la tête et repositionna ses lunettes.

\- Hein ?

\- L'école américaine, ils arrivent ce matin ! Tu sais que j'ai deux amis là-bas ? 

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, on s'est rencontré sur Magiscroll.

\- Tu ne les as jamais vu, mais ce sont des amis ?

L'idée dépassait Yuri : se lier aux autres lorsqu'ils étaient devant lui relevait déjà d'un défi pour lui. Phichit haussa les épaules, agita sa tablette de cuir qui affichait justement le réseau social sorcier.

\- On s'entend bien, on parle des heures tous les trois, la seule différence c'est la distance.

\- Si tu le dis.

Yuri se pencha de nouveau sur sa lecture, Phichit tapota de sa baguette le carré de cuir, y inscrivant un long message. Un oiseau d'un rose trop criard pour être naturel vola près d'eux, poursuivi par son propriétaire aux cheveux assortis.

\- Pop, lui cria Minami, revient ici !

Il couru à travers la salle commune des pensionnaires, agita au passage les branches d'un pin représenté sur le mur de bois. Le mouvement irrita son occupant, un phénix blanc connu pour son caractère chatouilleux ; une jeune femme de l'ère Edo sur le panneau opposé gronda l'exubérant garçon, ponctuant ses remontrances de mouvements de son ombrelle.

\- On dirait que Pop n'apprécie pas la couleur du jour, commenta Phichit tandis que l'oiseau continuait de fuir son jeune maître en pépiant son mécontentement.

Yuri se contenta de marmonner son approbation, habitué à ce genre de scène avec ses coéquipiers. Une soudaine exclamation de Phichit lui fit cependant de nouveau lever la tête.

\- Ils sont presque là !

\- Qui ?

La question tira un soupir exaspéré au Thaïlandais.

\- Les élèves d'Ilvermorny, tu suis un peu ? Oh ! Je sais !

La lueur dans les yeux noirs annonçait généralement des ennuis, aussi Yuri eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Phichit lui saisit cependant le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

\- Suis-moi !

Sans lui demander son avis, le Thaïlandais entraîna son meilleur ami derrière lui, sourd à ses questions et protestations. Il le conduisit jusqu'au local à balais, s'assura que la voie était libre et en attrapa deux. Il en tendit un à Yuri.

\- On va surveiller leur arrivée, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

L'expression d'ange de son meilleur ami ne trompa pas son compagnon qui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils interrogativo-sceptique.

\- Sur le toit, répondit Phichit à la demande muette.

\- Bien entendu, tu sais que c'est interdit ?

\- Les profs sont occupés à agrandir le palais pour recevoir tout ce monde. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul là-haut ?

L'adolescent savait comment faire plier Yuri et l'entraîner dans ses mauvais plans, aussi celui-ci se contenta d'enfourcher son balai en levant les yeux au ciel. En réalité, même s'il le montrait peu, il était aussi curieux et impatient que Phichit, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le Thaïlandais avait juste le bon sens d'éviter la confrontation frontale pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ils jetèrent un oeil autour d'eux, puis volèrent jusqu'au sommet du palais de jade blanc. Dès qu'ils atterrirent une voix les réprimanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Yuri sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la question : un _shachihoko_ placé à l'angle du toit les foudroyait du regard. Sa tête de dragon était tournée vers eux, son corps de carpe relevé de façon à dresser sa nageoire caudale vers le ciel.

\- Ah, euh, tenta Yuri en agitant sa main libre.

\- On veut juste surveiller l'arrivée de nos premiers invités, expliqua Phichit avec un sourire enjôleur.

La manoeuvre laissa le _shachihoko_ de marbre - ou plutôt de jade - et il rouvrit la gueule pour les sommer d'aller voir ailleurs, lorsqu'une seconde voix intervint de l'autre côté du toit.

\- Ça va frangin, laisse-les. C'est pas souvent qu'on a de la compagnie ici.

Une créature identique était placée à l'angle opposé, aussi joviale et accueillante que sa jumelle était renfrognée. Le second _shachihoko_ sourit aux deux garçons, et les invita à se rapprocher d'un mouvement de nageoire.

\- Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par mon frère, expliqua-t-elle, il se sent un peu inutile depuis que le bois du palais a été rendu ignifuge par un sort il y a plus d'un siècle. Nous sommes censés protéger des incendies, mais à quoi bon à présent ?

La remarque lança une chamailleries entre les deux dragons-carpes, au grand amusement de Phichit, tandis que Yuri se demandait comment s'éclipser discrètement. Son ami ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : il attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le faîte du toit. À cette hauteur les deux adolescents avaient une vue sur l'ensemble de l'île, par-dessus les bambous et les arbres, jusqu'aux falaises et l'océan.

Après un moment assis côte à côte, alors que les deux shachihoko poursuivaient leur querelle, une question revint à Yuri.

\- Au fait Phichit, d'après mes recherches c'est la première fois qu'un évènement pareil a lieu, tu sais ce qui a poussé les ministères à le mettre en place ?

Pour une fois le visage du Thaïlandais devint sérieux tandis qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon au nord-est. 

\- D'après mon père, la situation internationale est tendue chez les non-maj' depuis quelques années, les dirigeants sorciers craignent qu'un conflit mondial éclate de nouveau. Ils veulent éviter que ça n'éclabousse aussi notre société.

\- Donc le but est de créer des liens entre les pays ?

\- Voilà. Ils comptent aussi sur les jeunes générations et... Oh !

À cette soudaine exclamation Phichit bondit sur ses pieds. Par réflexe, Yuri le retint par son _haori_ , craignant qu'il ne glisse sur le toit pentu.

\- Là ! Yuri, regarde !

Manifestement pas inquiété par le risque de chute, le Thaïlandais sautillait en indiquant le ciel à son ami, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Sans le lâcher, Yuri leva la tête.

Un immense dirigeable rouge et bleu fendit les nuages, volant droit sur l'île de Minamiiwo. Un rayon de soleil frappa ses flancs, éclairant le blason doré de l'école d'Ilvermorny, frappé des symboles de ses quatre maisons. Aucun doute : ce véhicule qui semblait sorti de l'ère de la révolution industrielle transportait les premiers invités de l'académie de Mahoutokoro.

Phichit fit une sorte de danse de la joie sur place, attrapa son balai et l'enfourcha.

\- Vite ! Allons les accueillir !

Et sans attendre la réponse, il fila vers le sol. Yuri se redressa, s'emmêla les pieds dans son propre balai, étouffa un juron en se rattrapant avant de suivre son épuisant meilleur ami.

Ce dernier avait déjà rouvert le local de quidditch lorsque Yuri atterrit devant. Il mit pied à terre, ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à Phichit qui en ressortait déjà.

\- Messieurs Chulanont et Katsuki.

Les interpellés sursautèrent, puis se retournèrent, synchrones : face à eux se tenait Mme Mori, professeur d'herbologie. Bien que plus petite que les deux jeunes hommes - et pourtant Phichit ne faisait qu'un mètre cinquante-sept - elle les toisait, bras croisés, sa baguette agitée d'un mouvement agacé et ses yeux noirs foudroyants.

\- Une soudaine envie de prendre de la hauteur ? 

\- Ah... eh bien, tenta Yuri en évitant de rencontrer son regard.

\- Je l'ai obligé, le coupa Phichit, je suis seul responsable _sensei_.

Éberlué, Yuri se tourna vers son ami, son balai toujours en main.

\- Quoi ?

Il appréciait le geste du Thaïlandais, mais il l'avait suivi de son plein gré. Alors qu'il tentait d'organiser ses mots afin de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire pour protéger à son tour son meilleur ami, le professeur Mori lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Puisque vous semblez tellement tenir à ces balais, vous allez les nettoyer jusqu'au dernier brin, ainsi que tout l'équipement de quidditch.

Soit quelques centaines de protections de cuir, casques, balles... en plus des balais. À eux deux, ils en avaient pour quelques heures.

\- _Accio_ _baguettes_ , prononça le professeur Mori pendant qu'ils faisaient ce calcul mental.

Les baguettes des deux adolescents quittèrent leur ceinture et sautèrent dans la main libre de la petite femme.

\- Le tout sans magie, continua-t-elle. Monsieur Katsuki doit savoir comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

À côté de lui, Yuri sentit son meilleur ami bouillir d'indignation face au sourire sadique du professeur, et il savait que ce n'était pas parce que la punition allait finalement leur prendre la journée. 

Celle-ci cachait à peine son mépris des non-maj', et par extension des sorciers nés parmi eux, et cette remarque n'était que la dernière d'une longue série de piques et préjugés essuyés par Yuri depuis son entrée à Mahoutokoro. Si elle ne l'avait jamais traité de _kegaretachi_ \- sang-de-bourbe chez les occidentaux -, elle avait toujours été étrangement aveugle aux insultes proférées par certains élèves. De là à parler d'une bienveillante complicité, il n'y avait qu'un pas, surtout quand son attitude contrastait tant avec celle d'autres professeurs - la principale Minako Okukawa en tête.

Yuri posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Phichit : il refusait de le laisser se mettre en mauvaise posture pour lui.

\- Bien _sensei_ , répondit-il pour eux deux.

Avec une satisfaction mauvaise, le professeur Mori hocha la tête et s'éloigna, laissant les deux garçons devant une tâche qui était certaine de leur faire manquer l'arrivée de toutes les autres écoles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes de culture japonaise
> 
> Mon inspiration pour le cercle qui sert à retransmettre le match :  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/353396ce1642303dd5b1db1224523fa9/tumblr_inline_n7sdm8u0BZ1szd7bj.png
> 
>  
> 
> Mes inspirations pour les panneaux peints dans la salle commune :  
> Itō Jakuchū, Le phénix blanc et le vieux pin. Dans la série Dōshoku sai-e, avant 1800  
> http://culturejaponaise.info/diaporamas/doshokusaie/images/29.jpg
> 
> Courtisane debout, estampe de format Ō-ōban, par Kaigetsudō Dohan (vers 1710)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b7/01/5c/b7015cecde2d226afc12c1ad819045c8--vers-asia.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Shachihoko : créature à tête de dragon et corps de carpe placée à l'angle des toits pour protéger des incendies. Si vous avez eu vent de la pièce qui a eu lieu à Yuri on Stage, vous avez dû en entendre parler.  
> https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chīwěn
> 
>  
> 
> Sensei : professeur
> 
>  
> 
> Kegaretachi : littéralement sang sale, traduction japonaise de l'insulte "sang-de-bourbe" utilisée notamment par Drago Malfoy à l'encontre d'Hermione Granger dans Harry Potter (née moldue)


	3. La Rencontre

_Un an plus tôt_

 

\- Bien, poursuivit le professeur Minako Okukawa, à présent ajoutez une goutte de sang et tracez le cercle.

Yuri grimaça en se piquant le doigt, puis imbiba l'extrémité de sa baguette du liquide qui perla. Les élèves, alignés en un dégradé vert à rouge, levèrent un bras pour tracer des formes lumineuses dans l'air. Le coeur battant, Yuri les imita, concentré afin de ne pas compromettre le procédé.

Malgré des siècles de recherche, personne ne savait pourquoi ou comment un _shikigami_ choisissait de se mettre au service d'un sorcier. À l'âge de quinze ans, les étudiants de Mahoutokoro suivaient une initiation à l'invocation _onmyoudou_ , s'entraînaient à créer un cercle aux inscriptions cabalistiques, supposé appeler leurs familiers. Cependant, ces derniers ne répondraient à l'appel de leur maître qu'après ajout de son sang.

Enfin, si des _yokai_ jugeaient bon d'y répondre.

En effet, environ deux sorciers sur dix avaient cette chance. Ils bénéficiaient ainsi d'un grand prestige, surtout si les esprits étaient puissants. Yuuko, maîtresse d'une _tenso_ _onna_ \- une femme chauve-souris capable de provoquer de mortelles maladies - était actuellement la plus prestigieuse invocatrice parmi les élèves : la joyeuse jeune fille était ainsi une puissante sorcière admirée de tous. Quant au professeur Okukawa, maîtresse de plusieurs _shikigami_ , ses compétences d'invocatrice lui avaient permis de reprendre les contrats des _yokai_ de l'établissement à la suite de son prédécesseur. La maîtrise de cette forme de magie était en effet indispensable pour devenir principal de Mahoutokoro. 

Chaque _shikigami_ possédait ses propres pouvoirs et pouvait assister son maître de diverses manières : le protéger, transmettre des messages en insufflant leur esprit à des morceaux de papier, récolter des informations...

Yuri essaya d'étouffer l'espoir dans son esprit tandis qu'il traçait le cercle lumineux devant lui. Un né non-maj' comme lui, sans talent particulier, n'avait aucune chance d'attirer l'attention d'un esprit, pas vrai ? Pourtant son coeur cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il ferma les yeux pour se calmer après avoir inscrit la dernière rune.

À quelques pas, un adolescent s'exclama de joie, une voix féminine surprise de l'autre côté, des murmures admiratifs tout autour. Des chanceux manifestement. Yuri refoula une vague de déception.

"À quoi je m'attendais, hein ?" pensa-t-il, amer.  
"Pas à moi apparemment," dit soudain une voix caverneuse dans son esprit, "je me nomme Bishugoryuu."  
_Bishugoryuu_ : beau dragon gardien ? Le garçon étouffa un ricanement au manque de modestie évident avant de réaliser le sens cette conversation.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se retrouva nez à nez avec une minuscule tête ophidienne, loucha sur les yeux argentés fixés sur lui. Un serpent blanc, à peine de la longueur de son avant-bras, émettait une légère lumière et flottait dans l'air devant son visage.

 

***

 

_Jour présent_

 

\- Quelle vieille peau ! râla Phichit pour environ la cent cinquantième fois en cirant une énième genouillère de cuir.

La matinée s'était transformée en après-midi, qui touchait à présent à sa fin, tout comme leur tâche. L'agitation grandissante de Mahoutokoro était parvenue jusqu'aux deux amis par vagues bruyantes à chaque nouvelle arrivée. De leur poste de travail, ils avaient vu quelques véhicules survoler l'île, tels le carrosse tiré par des chevaux ailés de Beauxbatons ou le nuage de l'établissement africain Uagadou - sans doute le mode de transport le plus étrange de tous. Ils n'avaient cependant eu aucune chance d'apercevoir le vaisseau de Durmstrang jaillir des profondeurs du Pacifique.

\- Non mais sérieux, je plains les non-maj', reprit Phichit, regarde l'état de mes mains !

En effet, elles étaient couvertes d'ampoules et égratignures, contrairement à celles de Yuri. La remarque du professeur Mori avait eu pour but de dénigrer les origines de ce dernier, mais contenait une part de vérité : Yuri, qui aidait au _onsen_ familial depuis des années, ne s'émouvait guère de ce travail manuel, contrairement à son meilleur ami. Parfois le jeune Japonais pensait que les sorciers qui restaient dans leur société parallèle se reposaient un peu trop sur la magie.

Mais au moins, au sein de Mahoutokoro, les élèves étaient en charge d'une bonne part des tâches ménagères, au lieu d'exploiter des elfes de maison. D'ailleurs, ils étaient de service au dîner : une journée décidement passionnante...

\- Demande un soin à Minami, répondit Yuri, il se débrouille bien en potions.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Je n'ai plus que deux paires à finir, tu en es où avec les casques ?

\- C'est mon dernier, je vais t'aider.

\- Encore désolé Yuri, c'est de ma faute.

Yuri haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les étagères.

\- Tu ne m'as pas forcé à te suivre.

Le duo termina rapidement, Phichit installa ses hamsters dans les plis de son uniforme, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le palais avec un mélange de fatigue et d'excitation à la perspective de rencontrer les étudiants étrangers.

 

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin rejoindre le réfectoire bondé, après avoir récupéré leur baguette et rempli leur nouvelle corvée, ils étaient parmi les derniers arrivants. Ils se figèrent au seuil de la pièce : agrandie par les enchantements des professeurs, les tables basses et coussins avaient été multipliés sur le sol de tatami. La population d'environ deux-cents pensionnaires de Mahoutokoro avait été doublée par l'ajout des élèves des onze autres établissements.

L'assemblée joyeusement bruyante était encore plus multicolore que d'ordinaire : des uniformes bleus de Beauxbatons, aux verts de l'établissement brésilien de Castelobruxo, en passant par le noir de Poudlard et le rouge de Durmstrang - dont le chaud lainage avait dû être enchanté pour supporter le climat tropical local. Les peaux des élèves arboraient aussi toutes les teintes existantes, dans un mélange ethnique particulièrement inhabituel dans l'école japonaise.

\- Phichit ! Par ici !

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix : en tailleur devant une table, un petit adolescent aux joues constellées de taches de rousseur et au regard doux agitait un bras dans sa direction. Il portait l'uniforme bleu et rouge d'Ilvermorny ; une souris émergea de sa seconde manche, puis retourna s'y cacher.

Le Thaïlandais couina d'excitation, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, puis serra la main d'un second élève de l'école américaine aux longs cheveux bruns. Pris de court par ces effusions avec de parfaits inconnus, Yuri resta figé sur place, tandis que Phichit papotait avec son aisance légendaire.

\- Yuri ! l'appela-t-il. Ce sont Guang-Hong et Leo, dont je te parlais ce matin. Les gars, voici Yuri, mon meilleur ami et notre attrapeur qui va vous botter les fesses !

À cette annonce peu discrète - en anglais, langue commune à tous les convives -, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur Yuri et quelques murmures parcoururent les tables voisines. En cet instant il aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre pour l'avaler, dut se contenter de rougir et fixer le bout de ses pieds. Il marmonna une salutation, avant d'envisager sérieusement de faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir.

\- Oh vraiment ? C'est _ça_ votre attrapeur ?

La voix sarcastique dans son dos secoua Yuri dans son début d'attaque de panique. Il se retourna, baissa la tête de presque vingt centimètres et rencontra des yeux verts agressifs à moitié cachés par des mèches blondes. Le garçon portait l'uniforme de Durmstrang.

\- Tch ! On n'a pas besoin de deux Yuri dans un match, je vais m'assurer que les cognards se débarrassent du bon.

Un instant, Yuri se demanda pourquoi ce garçon l'avait interpellé, surtout s'ils n'occupaient pas la même position de jeu. Après tout, l'attrapeur de Durmstrang était...

\- Yuratchka, ne cherche pas la bagarre avec nos hôtes.

Yuri se figea, releva son regard qui tomba sur de longs cheveux argentés. Dans son dos, il entendit le cri étouffé de surprise de Phichit, puis une nouvelle vague de murmures.

\- Désolé, continua Victor à son attention, mon cousin a un esprit de compétition un peu trop aiguisé parfois. Ainsi tu es mon opposant à Mahoutokoro ?

Le Russe lui flasha son sourire le plus éblouissant et lui tendit la main, ignorant les protestations de son jeune coéquipier - Yuri Plisetsky l'identifia enfin le Japonais qui connaissait les détails familiaux de son idole.

\- Victor Nikiforov, enchanté.

\- Je sais.

La réponse était sortie spontanément : Yuri était si sonné par la situation qu'il en avait oublié les règles de politesse internationale les plus élémentaires. Comme se présenter à son tour ou saisir la main tendue. Le regard bleu lagon de son interlocuteur s'était agrandi de surprise.

\- Ah, non... euh... je voulais dire, tenta-t-il en agitant les mains frénétiquement. Enfin...

Il s'inclina d'un geste vif, avec un angle plus important que nécessaire.

\- Yuri Katsuki, _hajimemashite_.

Les mots sortirent d'une seule traite, se bousculant, tout comme les idées dans la tête du Japonais qui n'osait plus se redresser. Comme il se demandait comment battre en retraite sans perdre la face, son meilleur ami poussa un cri outré derrière lui. Tout embarras oublié, Yuri se tourna vers Phichit.

Il tenait par le cou un chat blanc à poils longs, tentait de le maintenir à bout de bras, loin de ses hamsters qui s'agitaient dans son kimono. Le félin finit par se calmer, mais gardait ses yeux fixés sur le ventre grouillant du Thaïlandais.

Des mains le rattrapèrent finalement, le chat se lova dans les bras de son maître, se frotta sur son uniforme bleu clair en ronronnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire à Edelweiss ?

Un Phichit outré se releva, toisa le jeune homme qui faisait pourtant plus de vingt centimètres de plus.

\- Ton monstre voulait manger mes hamsters, _Giacometti_.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil brun comme son undercut, contrairement à la partie supérieure de ses cheveux, teinte en blond. Un sourire charmeur passa sur son visage et il sembla soudain émettre une lumière argentée. Tous les convives, filles comme garçons, se tournèrent vers lui, attirés par son aura séductrice.

Tous, sauf Yuri, toujours aussi nerveux, et Phichit, indifférent au charme de la magie vélane du Suisse héritée de ses ancêtres.

\- Oh ? s'amusa celui-ci. On se connaît ? Je pense que je me souviendrais d'une mignonne petite chose comme toi.

\- Phichit Chulanont, se présenta-t-il avec une révérence moqueuse et un sourire narquois. Roi de l'information, je sais tout ce qui est important sur mes adversaires.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard avec un sourire assuré. Yuri profita que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux pour s'éclipser.

 

Yuri se laissa tomber sur une marche en pierre couverte de mousse, au pied d'un des autels du sanctuaire baigné de la lumière de la pleine lune. Perdu au coeur de la bambouseraie, ce lieu dédié au _kami_ Benzaiten était le refuge du jeune homme depuis son entrée à Mahoutokoro. Il l'avait découvert par hasard, alors qu'il cherchait un peu de solitude, un jour particulièrement difficile émotionnellement.

Depuis, il y revenait dès qu'il voulait lire tranquillement, s'exercer seul à quelque sortilège ou encore passer du temps avec son familier. Après tout, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour enrichir ses compétences que sous le regard de la déesse des arts et du savoir et ses dragons gardiens. Les statues étaient partout, sur les autels, sous les _torii_ , au sol, de toutes les tailles, formes et matières. L'ensemble formait un amoncellement sans logique visible entouré de hauts bambous protecteurs. C'était en quelque sorte aussi le sanctuaire de Yuri, qui n'y avait jamais croisé personne.

À chaque visite il se purifiait à la fontaine où un dragon crachait un flux d'eau continu, se recueillait un instant, avant de s'installer dans un coin. Ce jour ne faisait pas exception : il mangea rapidement la collation chipée en cuisine, puis se plongea dans un livre à la lumière de la lune et de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il relisait le même paragraphe pour la cinquième fois, il abandonna en soupirant et décida d'invoquer son familier.

La manoeuvre était à présent imprimée dans son corps et son esprit et ne lui prit que quelques instants. Le petit serpent blanc brillait d'une lueur dont la couleur changeait avec son humeur : la teinte dorée actuelle montrait sa joie de retrouver son maître.

Yuri chanta pour lui, il savait que le _shikigami_ appréciait sa voix. Au creux du sanctuaire à la fois mystique et personnel, le garçon sentait ses émotions s'apaiser enfin.

\- Il est joli, c'est ton patronus ?

Yuri sursauta au son de la voix durcie par un fort accent nordique. Son familier vira à un rouge menaçant, se plaça entre lui et l'inconnu qui sortit de l'ombre des bambous, sa baguette éclairant son uniforme de Durmstrang.

Comme si le petit serpent pouvait défendre Yuri contre l'élève d'une académie réputée pour sa maîtrise des arts martiaux magiques.

\- Pardon, reprit le nouvel arrivant, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Je suis plutôt surpris, répondit Yuri en rappelant le yokai à lui, personne ne vient jamais ici.

Quelque chose dans son intonation dut trahir que l'intrusion le dérangeait, car le jeune homme s'excusa de nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu ta voix, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant. Elias, je viens de Finlande.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un étudiant de Durmstrang tendit la main à Yuri, mais cette fois il la saisit sans réfléchir.

\- Yuri.

Elias déplaça sa baguette entre eux, illumina ainsi leur visage. Le Finlandais semblait un peu plus âgé que Yuri, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui coulaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il fixa le serpent sur l'épaule de Yuri qui ne le quittait pas du regard, toujours méfiant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de patronus agir ainsi, commenta-t-il avec un sourire qui montait jusqu'au coin de ses yeux bleus et étirait la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue.

\- C'est un _shikigami_ \- à l'expression perdue de son interlocuteur, Yuri précisa sa réponse. Un familier. Vous n'en avez pas en Europe ?

Le visage d'Elias s'éclaira d'un sourire de gamin ravi.

\- Plus depuis les persécutions des sorciers au Moyen-Âge. C'est un art qui s'est perdu chez nous.

Sans attendre, il se laissa tomber sur la marche à côté de Yuri, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Un coude sur ses genoux repliés, il se tenait le menton et fixait son compagnon avec une lueur excitée dans le regard.

Sa spontanéité était à la fois déconcertante et rafraîchissante : le jeune homme laissait Yuri perplexe.

\- Ils sont courants au Japon ?

\- Pas tellement.

\- Wow, alors tu dois être un sorcier impressionnant !

Le compliment erroné fit rougir Yuri qui démentit d'un mouvement de main.

\- Non, non. Hebi-chan est un _yokai_ mineur.

\- Mignon comme nom.

\- Le vrai est bien plus ronflant, répondit Yuri avec un sourire amusé - il commençait à se détendre au contact d'Elias.

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, connaître le véritable nom d'un esprit donne tout pouvoir sur lui.

Le petit serpent se lova dans un pli du _hakama_ de son maître, à présent rassuré pour sa sécurité.

\- Il a l'air très attaché à toi, remarqua Elias, tu dois le traiter avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

\- Je suis responsable de lui, marmonna le Japonais en détournant les yeux, c'est normal.

La remarque sembla laisser l'élève de Durmstrang songeur et un silence s'installa quelques instants entre eux. Le vent agita les bambous qui bruissèrent autour d'eux.

\- Tu es l'attrapeur de Mahoutokoro, pas vrai ?

Yuri se crispa à la soudaine question et Hebi-chan se colora d'un bleu interrogateur. Le garçon le rassura d'une caresse, mais ne put réprimer un rougissement. En dehors des matchs de quidditch, il détestait attirer l'attention.

\- Victor avait l'air de te rendre nerveux, remarqua Elias.

Cette fois un rire ironique échappa au Japonais.

\- J'ai eu l'air d'un imbécile de fan parmi tant d'autres. Dire que j'espérais le rencontrer en égal sur le terrain, c'est raté.

\- Mais non voyons. L'équipe de Mahoutokoro a plutôt bonne réputation.

\- Pas tant que lui.

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent en une expression rusée, avec une pointe de taquinerie.

\- Tu n'exagères pas quand tu dis que tu es un fan.

\- Je... je le suis depuis quatre ans, balbutia Yuri. Il m'a fait une première impression marquante.

Yuri ignorait si le coup de foudre existait, peut-être était-ce aussi une forme de magie. Mais ce jour là il avait effectivement eu l'impression d'être frappé par un éclair. À présent, jamais il n'oserait parler au prodige russe.

Il se releva - dérangeant Hebi-chan au passage-, épousseta son uniforme et se tourna vers Elias.

\- On devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vais te montrer le chemin du retour.

Le Finlandais fit un "hm-hm" d'approbation avant d'emboîter le pas de son guide. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la bambouseraie, à la lueur de leur baguette, jusqu'à ce que les toits du palais de jade apparaissent.

\- Yuri ? demanda Elias.

Son accent étirait le "u" sur sa langue ; le jeune Japonais y trouva un certain charme.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux revenir te voir dans ton refuge ?

\- Ce n'est pas...

La protestation mourut sur ses lèvres face au regard bleu amusé mais amical.

\- Très bien. C'est d'accord.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes de culture japonaise
> 
> Onmyoudou : voie du yin et du yang, forme d'exorcisme-ésotérisme japonais. Si vous avez lu Tokyo-Babylon de CLAMP vous devez savoir ce que c'est (dans le cas contraire : lisez-le !!!!)
> 
> Tenso onna : littéralement "chauve-souris femme", yokai de mon invention je n'en ai pas trouvé de ce genre dans les existants (ai-je passé 2 jours en recherches pour ce pauvre point de détail ? Je crois bien oui !)
> 
> Bishugoryuu : littéralement "beau dragon gardien" donc, les kanji sont 美守護竜 (encore un point sur lequel j'ai passé un temps fou d'ailleurs !)
> 
> Onsen : bon pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas (et n'auraient donc pas vu Yuri on Ice), ce sont les bains traditionnels japonais aux sources d'eau chaude naturelles. Au passage : c'est trop le bonheur ! Une de mes meilleures expériences au Japon.
> 
> Hajimemashite : "enchanté"
> 
> Benzaiten : déesse des arts, connaissance et d'autres trucs encore. Elle est associé aux dragons.  
> http://www.mfa.org/collections/object/benzaiten-the-goddess-of-music-and-good-fortune-on-a-dragon-27124
> 
> Le sanctuaire m'a été inspiré par un que j'ai découvert par hasard à Kyoto (paragraphe sur Fushimi Inari-taisha), un lieu vraiment magique !  
> https://opaledefeu.jimdo.com/2017/07/10/japon-2017-partie-3-kyoto/
> 
> Le dragon qui crache de l'eau m'a été inspiré par ces fontaines pour se purifier que j'ai vu à Kyoto et Tokyo. Le dragon est associé à l'eau au Japon.
> 
> Hebi-chan : "hebi" = "serpent" - "chan" = particule affectueuse


	4. Le Défi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour les délais, mon mois d'août a été plutôt pourri... Mais j'ai déjà les grandes lignes pour au moins les 2 chapitres suivants !

_Deux ans plus tôt_

 

  
_L'immense couloir était désert, le plafond se perdait loin au-dessus du petit garçon, si loin qu'il en devenait brumeux. Il passa devant une commode aussi haute qu'une falaise._

 

  
\- C'est dingue comme tout parait géant quand on a sept ans, commenta Phichit. Il est normal ce couloir en vrai. Bon d'accord, il est haut, mais pas à ce point.

Les contours s'estompèrent, les couleurs perdirent de leur intensité et Yuri tenta de retenir le souvenir comme du sable entre ses doigts.

\- Phichit, tu veux bien la boucler ? C'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

\- Désolé. Je suis une carpe. Promis.

Yuri grogna ironiquement, puis recommença.

\- _Legilimens_.

 

  
_Le petit garçon s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, attiré par les voix des adultes dans le salon, excité tant par son but que par le frisson de l'interdit. Sur les murs, quelques tableaux réagirent à son passage, mais il leur fit signe de garder le silence : heureusement pour lui, son adorable sourire avait gagné leurs faveurs depuis longtemps, surtout celles de la jeune fille en tenue de danse et haute coiffe dorée. Elle partageait souvent son art avec l'enfant et son petit frère qui marchait depuis peu, mais tentait déjà de les imiter. Leurs rires retentissaient souvent dans la demeure de Bangkok, accompagnés des notes de_ sueng _des peintures environnantes._

_Mais à cette heure-ci Phichit était censé se trouver au lit._

_Dormir, alors que son père recevait des étrangers ? Drôle d'idée ! Il voulait voir ces gens venus d'un pays aussi glacial que le sien était brûlant._

_Il s'approcha de la porte - par chance - entrouverte et le volume des voix augmenta. Les ministres de la magie discutaient en anglais avec des accents bien différents, mais la compréhension ne posa pas de problème à l'enfant bilingue._

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil par l'entrebaîllement. Assis sur le canapé, son père portait un_ chut thai _formel, haut rouge et or, pantalon foncé bouffant, une large ceinture de soie dorée nouée à la taille. Phichit adorait ces tenues brillantes de prince de conte de fée que son père ne revêtait que rarement. Parfois, il se faufilait jusqu'au placard de ses parents pour les essayer en cachette._

_Dans un fauteuil proche, se trouvait un homme à la peau aussi pâle que celle de son père était sombre, assis jambes croisées. Il portait un long manteau de laine rouge et un chapeau de fourrure noire qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux argentés. Rien qu'en le regardant, Phichit avait chaud. Et se sentait minuscule : l'homme était un géant à ses yeux d'enfant._

_\- Tiens ? Tu as le droit d'être là toi ?_

_Phichit sursauta, fit volte-face : devant lui, dans une tenue similaire à celle du ministre russe - mais sans coiffe -, se tenait un garçon plus âgé aux longs cheveux argentés lâchement retenus dans le dos. La couleur de son regard lui rappela la mer de Thaïlande. À travers le prisme du souvenir, le reste de ses traits était flou, faisant ressortir ce bleu lagon, ce gris brillant, d'un éclat presque aveuglant._

_\- Je m'appelle Victor, se présenta le garçon avec une expression bienveillante, j'accompagne mon père. Une vraie corvée._

_Il soupira sur une mèche échappée avec un air dramatique. Phichit gloussa. Sautilla d'excitation._

_\- Mais tu voyages, ça doit être génial ! Papa n'a pas voulu m'emmener au Japon le mois dernier, se souvint-il avec une grimace boudeuse._

_Le sourire du Russe s'élargit, prit une adorable forme de coeur._

 

  
\- Là, tu vois ! intervint le Phichit de treize ans avec enthousiasme. Je t'avais bien dit que son vrai sourire était différent !

Comme la déconcentration commençait à gommer ledit sourire, Yuri fit taire son ami d'un geste.

 

  
\- _Comment tu t'appelles ? reprit le Victor du souvenir d'une voix lointaine et déformée._

_Phichit ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis poser ses cinquante premières questions sur son pays. Il voulait tout savoir : à quoi ressemblaient les villes ? Et les campagnes ? Quelles créatures y vivaient ? Il voulait entendre la langue mystérieuse, il voulait..._

_\- Phichit Chulanont ! s'écria soudain une voix furieuse dans le salon._

_\- Oups ! Je suis repéré !_

_Le garçon fila avec un salut pour Victor, avant d'être rattrapé par la colère maternelle._

 

  
Le décor ondula. S'estompa.

Une soudaine sensation d'anxiété. Yuri avait-il le droit d'explorer ainsi les souvenirs et pensées intimes de son ami ?

Une vague de profonde confiance, d'affection sincère.

Les sentiments de Phichit se mêlèrent aux siens.

\- Arrête un peu de te prendre la tête Yuri.

Un nouveau décor se forma : le dortoir, une semaine plus tôt. Une scène que Yuri avait déjà vécu, mais du point de vue de son ami.

 

  
_Assis sur son lit, Yuri admirait une double page du magazine_ Young Quidditch Today _. Il semblait si concentré que Phichit ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner._

_\- Tu vas faire des trous dans le papier à force._

_Yuri sursauta. Rougit. Son meilleur ami savait déjà qui se trouvait sur la photo, mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil : Victor volait sur fond montagneux, avant de fixer la caméra avec un sourire qui sonnait faux._

_\- Son vrai sourire est bien plus chaleureux, commenta le Thaïlandais._

_Le magazine tomba des mains de Yuri. Sur la photo Victor lança des clins d'œil avant de reprendre son vol._

_\- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_\- Son père est venu en visite officielle quand j'étais gamin et... Attends une minute ! Je peux te montrer !_

_Excité par la perspective, il fixa Yuri avec espoir. La mâchoire de celui-ci paraissait sur le point de se décrocher : il avait donc compris le sens de la requête, mais Phichit précisa sa pensée._

_\- Deviens mon partenaire de_ dokushinjutsu _._

_\- Moi ? s'étonna le Japonais. Tu es sûr ? Ça veut dire un serment inviolable entre nous, aucun secret et..._

_Il secoua la tête. Cette conversation lui semblait surréaliste._

_\- Tu pourrais partager ça avec n'importe qui vu ta popularité._

_\- Mais je ne veux pas n'importe qui, je te veux toi Yuri._

 

  
***

 

  
_Jour présent_

 

  
Sur le pied de guerre, l'équipe de Mahoutokoro se préparait pour l'entraînement, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à la foule de leurs concurrents. Le professeur Anko venait d'achever ses explications de l'organisation du tournoi.

\- Donc, commença prudemment Takeshi, on a deux semaines d'entraînement avec les autres avant de commencer les matchs.

\- En effet, confirma Yuuko. Et on ne connaîtra nos premiers adversaires que d'ici dix jours.

À quelques pas, Phichit prit congé de Leo et Guang-Hong, jeta un regard narquois à Christophe en dépassant les élèves de Beauxbatons, puis rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Yuri qui enfilait ses genouillères en silence.

\- Bien, commença le Thaïlandais, j'ai récolté des informations. Je sais qui sont les joueurs à abattre.

\- Phichit ! le gronda Yuuko.

\- À viser avec les cognards, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire d'ange qui ne trompa personne. En gros, il y a trois équipes dangereuses : Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons et bien sûr Durmstrang. Poudlard pourrait aussi nous donner du fil à retordre, mais sans plus.

Les yeux toujours baissés sur ses bottes, Yuri se crispa.

\- Et Wooloonji ?

Le silence tomba sur l'équipe japonaise. Autour d'eux, les conversations en français, russe, brésilien et autres langues se poursuivaient dans un joyeux brouhaha. L'année précédente, Yuri avait remplacé l'attrapeur titulaire lors d'un match contre l'école australienne. Mahoutokoro avait perdu d'un cheveux, ou plutôt d'une longueur de main : celle de Yuri, tendue à quelques centimètres du vif d'or alors que son opposant refermait la sienne sur la précieuse balle ailée.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Yuri, toute l'équipe était un peu patraque. On aurait dû demander un report pur et simple du match.

Phichit savait mieux que personne à quel point son meilleur ami culpabilisait : il avait ressenti en personne ses sentiments lors de la séance de _dokushinjutsu_ qui avait suivi. Mais il connaissait également l'étendu de l'esprit de compétition de Yuri. Il se leva, fit face à ses compagnons avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés en défi.

\- Vous voulez parier sur notre adversaire en finale ?

\- Phichit- _senpai_ ! couina Minami. Il faudrait déjà arriver jusque là !

\- Évidemment, répondit-il avec un geste de la main pour écarter ce détail. Je parie sur Beauxbatons.

Yuri émit un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un reniflement indigné.

\- Dis plutôt que le capitaine t'a tapé dans l'œil. Ce sera Durmstrang.

\- Tu peux parler, tu baves sur ce capitaine-là depuis des années.

\- Phichit !

Rouge de confusion, Yuri bondit sur lui, les mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Le Thaïlandais se libéra ; son expression était devenue diabolique.

\- Ça va, les autres équipes ne parlent pas japonais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? siffla Yuri entre ses dents.

\- J'en sais rien.

Yuri saisit son balai, Phichit éclata de rire, évita l'objet dont le menaçait son meilleur ami. Le Japonais le poursuivit en jurant.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu utilises les balais, on n'a vraiment rien à craindre de votre équipe, l'interrompit une voix moqueuse en anglais. Ça ne sera même pas amusant de vous écrabouiller.

Yuri se figea, bras levé. Il se retourna, mais savait déjà qui venait le provoquer ainsi. Encore.

\- Tch ! poursuivit son homonyme blond. Tu tremblais devant Victor hier, qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire une fois là-haut hein ?

Ce sale gosse commençait à l'irriter sérieusement. Aussi dangereux qu'un chaton hargneux, il cherchait pourtant des noises à l'attrapeur d'une équipe adversaire réputée qui le dépassait de plus de quinze centimètres.

"Il me sous-estime," réalisa Yuri avec un sourire suffisant, balai posé négligemment sur l'épaule, sa main libre sur la hanche. Il releva le menton en défi, accentuant la différence de taille entre eux.

Menaçant, le jeune Russe tapa du pied, s'approcha, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, looser ?

\- Dis-donc, gamin... commença Phichit de toute sa hauteur - à peine supérieure à celle de son cadet.

D'un geste de la main, Yuri l'interrompit. Son sourire s'élargit et il dévisagea le blondinet comme il le ferait avec un bambin capricieux.

\- Oh, je me débrouillerai, répondit-il enfin d'une voix doucereuse. Tu veux vérifier que je sais voler ?

 

  
L'entraînement se transforma en match improvisé, mélangeant les joueurs selon les amitiés déjà tissées. Si l'idée venait de Phichit, Yuuko l'avait rapidement approuvée : quel meilleur moyen de jauger leurs adversaires ? Ainsi, une équipe Mahoutokoro-Ilvermorny se constitua d'un côté, tandis que Beauxbatons vint prêter main forte à Durmstrang de l'autre.

Yuri pâlit en réalisant que sa bravade le plaçait face à Victor.

Déjà.

Maudit soit son esprit de compétition : aux provocations d'un gamin il avait foncé, tête baissé, dans une situation inconfortable. Et il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement à ce duel.

Il observa le Russe qui papouillait son chien à quelques pas de là, en lui parlant dans sa langue maternelle. Le caniche ressemblait à celui que Yuri avait laissé au domicile familial, mais au format du dessus, aussi il ressentit une sympathie immédiate pour lui. L'animal le remarqua, agita la queue et s'approcha d'une démarche sautillante pour réclamer une caresse, qu'il obtint sans difficulté.

\- On dirait que Makkachin t'aime bien.

Yuri leva la tête : Victor l'observait avec son sourire de magazine. Les yeux baissé, le Japonais marmonna un truc incompréhensible, puis se détourna lorsque Yuri Plisetsky recommença à râler - pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait.

\- Alors, cracha ce dernier, où est votre terrain ?

À la question, l'expression de Phichit devint rusée.

\- Les terrains tout propres c'est juste pour les matchs officiels, mini-Yuri.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Alors quoi ? Yuchan ? Non, c'est le surnom de Yuuko... Je sais ! Yurio.

\- Quoi ?!

Les yeux exorbités, le jeune Russe manquait d'air sous l'indignation. Derrière lui, Victor éclata de rire avant de tapoter l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Excellente idée, ça évitera de vous confondre.

Son regard lagon se posa sur Yuri à ces mots, qui se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait conscience du ridicule de ses réactions démesurées, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Donc, reprit Phichit, _Yurio_ , ici on s'entraîne au-dessus de l'océan. Avec les falaises d'un côté, les vagues déchaînées et les coups de vent traîtres. Que du fun. Je me demande si un chaton comme toi pourra tenir sur son balai dans ces conditions. Tu risques d'y laisser des traces de griffe, non ?

Ledit chaton répondit d'une pluie d'invectives, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser ses aînés. Christophe s'approcha de Phichit, se pencha pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

\- Ça a l'air amusant, petit hamster. Mais les bourrasques ne vont pas t'emporter ?

\- J'ai hâte de te voir boire la tasse, Giacometti.

Comme la veille, le Suisse sembla soudain briller d'une aura séduisante. Ses cheveux, ses yeux verts, même sa peau émirent une lumière argentée. Planté à deux pas de là, Yuri ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce spectacle envoûtant et il n'avait soudain qu'une envie : que Christophe fasse ce qu'il veut de lui, pourvu qu'il lui accorde son attention.

Mais celle-ci était entièrement consacrée à Phichit. Le capitaine de Beauxbatons posa une main au creux des reins du Thaïlandais, s'approcha encore de son oreille.

\- Appelle-moi Chris, susurra-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

Phichit haussa des sourcils moqueurs, puis le repoussa fermement.

\- Peut-être une autre fois.

Le charme se brisa aussi brusquement qu'il s'était déclenché.

Yuri cligna des yeux, perdu, comme au sortir d'une transe, tandis que son meilleur ami l'entraînait avec lui vers la falaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : Christophe les observait, manifestement intrigué par cette tornade miniature insensible à sa magie vélane.

 

  
Une bourrasque passa soudain au-dessus de l'océan, secoua les adolescents sur leurs balais. Yuri observa les joueurs des autres écoles avec une satisfaction mesquine tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur équilibre avec plus ou moins de succès. Le chaton furieux lança un chapelet de jurons russes - pas besoin de traduction, l'intonation était limpide -, avant de lui accorder un regard noir.

Yuri l'ignora et détailla leurs autres adversaires, essayant de se souvenir des informations de Phichit.

D'après ce dernier, ils réunissaient le meilleur des deux écoles : les jeunes filles Mila de Durmstrang et Sara de Beauxbatons étaient des poursuiveuses aussi redoutables que Christophe ; Michele de Beauxbatons maniait les cognards avec presque autant de hargne que Yurio ; quant à Victor, il était déjà qualifié de Légende Vivante par la presse. Seules les compétences de leur gardien restaient inconnues : Otabek venait tout juste d'intégrer l'équipe de Durmstrang, et il était si discret, parlait si peu, que personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

De leur côté, Leo et Guang-Hong s'étaient joints à Yuuko pour les postes de poursuiveur, et avaient entraîné leur gardien, Seung-Gil, au passage. Pas plus causant que celui de l'équipe adverse, il semblait agacé de se retrouver devant les trois anneaux de but qui flottaient dans le vide, mais ses coéquipiers garantissaient ses compétences. Phichit et Minami tenaient leur poste de batteur, l'un déterminé à mener la vie dure à leurs opposants, l'autre sautillant de surexcitation sur son balai.

Au centre du terrain de jeu délimité par une corde volante, Takeshi s'apprêtait à relâcher les balles. En bas, les vagues se déchaînaient en rouleaux qui projetaient des embruns jusqu'aux jeunes gens en s'écrasant contre la falaise. Au sommet de celle-ci, les autres élèves s'étaient amassés pour assister au spectacle et leurs cris confus se perdaient au milieu du grondement des flots et du sifflement du vent. Un instant, Yuri tenta d'apercevoir Elias : il n'avait pas croisé l'élève de Durmstrang depuis la veille.

Puis le jeu commença et il oublia le reste.

 

  
Yuri n'avait pas joué avec autant de passion depuis des lustres. Ou plutôt depuis le match en Australie l'année précédente : il s'était peut-être soldé par un désastre, mais le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Certes, il se sentait heureux dès qu'il volait, sa concentration atteignait des sommets lorsqu'il cherchait le vif d'or sur un terrain aux allures de fourmilière, mais rien ne remplaçait l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines face à un rival.

Leo avait capturé le souafle et remontait le terrain en slalomant entre les obstacles. Mila lui barra le passage, il passa à Guang-Hong. Yuri admira la coordination des deux joueurs d'Ilvermorny : ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Christophe fonça sur Guang-Hong, mais au dernier instant un cognard l'obligea à plonger. Au sourire satisfait de Phichit, Yuri sut sans l'ombre d'un doute d'où venait le coup. Le souafle passa à Yuuko qui marqua - de justesse - un but.  
Des cris s'élevèrent de la falaise, Yuri fit un "yes !" ravi avant de devoir éviter un cognard redirigé par Yurio.

\- Oups !

Le Japonais tourna la tête à l'exclamation.

Depuis le début du match, Victor lui collait au train et le cognard l'avait aussi manqué de peu. Certes, la tactique était courante pour des attrapeurs : le principe étant de s'assurer que l'adversaire ne prendrait pas de longueur d'avance lors de l'apparition du vif d'or. Mais d'ordinaire Victor ne se reposait pas sur cette méthode.

\- On dirait que Yuri - pardon Yurio - est bien décidé à t'assommer, remarqua le Russe, amusé.

Non seulement il le collait, mais en plus il avait cherché à plusieurs reprises à engager la conversation. Comme si c'était le moment, pensa Yuri avec irritation.

\- Il prend ce match au sérieux, lui au moins.

L'adolescent ne supportait pas qu'on le traite comme quantité négligeable. Légende vivante ou pas.

Les yeux de Victor s'agrandirent de surprise à la rebuffade. Un instant, Yuri cru apercevoir le sourire en coeur, identique au souvenir de Phichit, mais un cognard l'obligea encore à esquiver. Lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son rival, celui-ci avait repris son expression coutumière : sourire neutre qui ne montait pas jusqu'au bleu de son regard.

Yuri avait dû rêver l'instant précédent.

\- Si tu veux devenir un bon attrapeur, tu dois avoir l'esprit partout. Les deux Yuri, vous jouez les provocateurs, mais vous n'êtes que des oisillons sortis du nid.

Le sourire n'avait pas faibli malgré l'insulte, laissant Yuri d'autant plus sonné, bouche ouverte. Lorsque Victor plongea soudain, son cerveau eut un temps de retard.

Le vif d'or se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain et Victor l'avait repéré. Tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cesser de surveiller son environnement.

Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, Yuri se lança à sa poursuite, évitant lui aussi les joueurs à contresens, les cognards, luttant contre les rafales, rasant la crête des vagues.

\- Le match est terminé ! hurla soudain Takeshi.

Deux petites ailes dépassaient de la main de Victor, levée dans un geste victorieux.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes de culture du monde
> 
> Sueng : instrument de musique thaï
> 
> Chut thai : tenue traditionnelle thaï
> 
> Dokushinjutsu : télépathie
> 
>  
> 
> L'école australienne n'est pas répertoriée sur Pottermore, j'ai choisi des emplacements pour les écoles sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucune information et j'ai inventé son nom en m'appuyant sur le nom d'origine aborigène d'un quartier de Brisbane que j'ai croisé lors de mon séjour (Wooloowin). D'ailleurs j'ai rajouté une école au nombre officiel pour en avoir 12 en tout, pour des raisons d'organisation pratique du tournois ! (Onze c'est divisible par rien, c'est pénible ces nombres premiers lol !)


	5. Danses

_Neuf ans plus tôt_

 

  
Si presque tous les élèves de première année avaient déjà des amis ou de la famille à Mahoutokoro, Yuri se retrouva seul et désorienté lors de sa première rentrée. Quelques semaines plus tôt il ignorait tout de la société des sorciers et n'avait pu grandir avec ses pairs.

Il ne connaissait donc personne. Ou presque, car la principale Minako Okukawa l'avait pris sous son aile.

Rares au Japon, les sorciers nés non-maj' bénéficiaient d'un suivi individuel pour faciliter leur intégration. Cette disposition ne modifiait pas pour autant les préjugés de certains camarades, mais la principale n'était pas ce genre de personne et guida Yuri avec une ferme bienveillance dans ses premiers pas au sein de leur communauté.

Tout cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de sept ans de se sentir perdu à Mahoutokoro. Le bel enthousiasme des premiers jours laissa bientôt place à l'anxiété. Le soir, il rentrait démoralisé et le katsudon de sa mère n'y faisait rien.

Trop vite, il apprit le terme _kegaretachi_ qu'on murmurait sur son passage, avec plus ou moins de discrétion et des regards dédaigneux. Yuri était jeune mais pas idiot, il comprit que son origine non-maj' était impure aux yeux de ces sorciers de naissance, qui ne se gênaient pas pour le qualifier de "sang sale".

Seuls son entêtement et sa soif d'apprendre permirent à Yuri de tenir le coup.

Ainsi que la danse classique.

Lorsqu'il dansait, il oubliait ses doutes, son blues, ses craintes. Alors, après quelques semaines à Mahoutokoro avec un moral en dents de scie, il prit l'habitude de s'isoler pour pratiquer lors des pauses.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour à l'heure du déjeuner, Minako le découvrit qui perfectionnait son arabesque à l'abri d'une haie, dans un coin de jardin. La jambe de soutien tremblait un peu, mais l'autre était horizontale, un bras parallèle à celle-ci, le second dressé vers le ciel.

\- Tu aimes la danse Yuri ?

Le petit garçon sursauta, sa pose s'écroula et lui avec : il atterrit sur l'herbe. Les lunettes de travers, il fixa la principale d'un air coupable, comme s'il avait été surpris en pleine bêtise.

Minako lui fit un sourire rassurant et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Le petit garçon l'accepta sans hésiter : la sorcière s'était montrée digne de sa confiance depuis leur rencontre.

\- Tu as une belle posture pour ton âge, reprit Minako. On voit que tu t'entraînes beaucoup.

Sous le compliment, Yuri rosit, puis remit ses lunettes en place pour se donner contenance.

\- J'ai commencé à cinq ans, mais c'est devenu intéressant cette année, marmonna-t-il la tête baissée.

\- Ah oui, vous débutez l'enseignement technique.

À cette réponse, Yuri leva les yeux vers la principale. Une lueur d'intérêt - et d'espoir - y brillait.

\- Il y a des ballets aussi chez les sorciers ?

\- Pas exactement, mais ma mère était danseuse professionnelle. Une non-maj'.

Bouche bée, le petit garçon dévisagea Minako comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Celle-ci fit un geste de la main pour écarter ce détail.

\- Je suis une sang-mêlée. L'influence de ma mère m'a amenée à intégrer la danse classique non-maj' à certains arts sorciers. Intéressé par des cours particuliers ?

Tout le visage de Yuri s'éclaira d'une joie qui l'avait quitté depuis plusieurs semaines.

 

  
***

 

  
_Jour présent_

 

 

Yuri se sentait piteux.

Non.

Mortifié.

Non seulement il s'était montré grossier envers son idole, mais il s'était ridiculisé lors du match. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Victor pour sa pique : elle était méritée.

Le chaton lui lança un regard arrogant, puis râla sur Mila lorsqu'elle ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde, tandis que Chris donnait l'accolade à Victor. Makkachin avait accueilli son maître quand il avait atterri au sommet de la falaise, avant de sautiller en frétillant d'un membre à l'autre du groupe. Ce dernier était agité d'une joyeuse effervescence.

Et pendant ce temps, Yuri se sentait de nouveau responsable de la défaite de son équipe. Furieux de ses propres erreurs et faiblesses.

\- C'était une expérience amusante, commenta Leo.

À son sourire et regard doux, il ne semblait pas contrarié par le résultat du match. Mais Yuri n'était pas dupe : bien sûr que ses coéquipiers lui en voulaient.

\- Oui, répondit Guang-Hong, on devrait refaire ça ! C'était un bon exercice.

L'équipe Mahoutokoro-Ilvermorny discutait avec animation elle aussi. Yuri resta en retrait, le poing serré autour du manche de son balai à en blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Il ne méritait pas son poste d'attrapeur titulaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait pouvoir faire contre LE Victor Nikiforov ? Le rencontrer en égal ? Quelle blague pathétique !

Le sol devint flou. Tourna. Sa respiration accéléra. Sa bouche devint soudain sèche.

Il devrait démissionner. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire pour l'équipe. Pour Mahoutokoro. Pour son pays. Il allait prendre Yuuko à part et...

Deux mains fermes se posèrent soudain sur ses épaules. Il sursauta, brusquement sorti de sa spirale d'auto-flagellation. Ramené au présent comme par un atterrissage forcé. Un crash qui le laissa sonné.

Les mains l'obligèrent à faire volte-face et, par pur réflexe, il releva la tête, rencontra les yeux noirs de son meilleur ami.

\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser Yuri, mais stop. Ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement O.K. ? Dans des circonstances spéciales, avec les meilleurs joueurs des meilleures écoles. La crème de la crème. Ça ne veut rien dire pour le tournoi. Tes compétences n'ont pas disparu. Et on est une _équipe_ : tu n'as pas attrapé le vif d'or, mais je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter Victor, nos poursuiveurs n'ont pas marqué assez de buts, notre gardien n'a pas arrêté assez de souafles... Tu comprends ?

Yuri hocha la tête. Sa réponse ne dupa guère son meilleur ami. Comme s'il pouvait jamais y parvenir.

Pas avec lui.

Sans retirer sa main gauche, Phichit sortit sa baguette de la droite avec un regard interrogateur ; Yuri hocha la tête : c'était contraire au règlement de l'école, mais il en avait besoin.

\- _Legilimens_ , murmura le Thaïlandais.

Une soudaine vague de douceur, de confiance, de fierté envahit l'esprit de Yuri. Comme un câlin interne. Il laissa les sentiments positifs de Phichit le submerger, sentit la vague de panique refluer.

Seigneur qu'il aimait cette attachante tornade ! Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur ami.

Ce dernier rit doucement et le sort se rompit.

\- Moi aussi, Yuri, chuchota-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Allez, viens avec nous, Leo et Guang-Hong sont d'excellente compagnie, ça te changera les idées.

 

***

 

Phichit n'avait pas menti : ses amis d'Ilvermorny possédaient une personnalité posée et bienveillante. Apaisante.

Les deux élèves de Mahoutokoro guidèrent leurs visiteurs à travers les jardins de l'académie. Depuis leur arrivée la veille, ils n'avaient vu qu'une partie du palais, sa cour intérieure et la falaise où ils s'entraînaient.

\- Au fait, commença Leo tandis qu'ils traversaient l'une des serres de l'établissement, nous avons un cours d' _onmyoudou_ dans notre emploi du temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Guang-Hong étouffa un cri lorsqu'un chou mordeur claqua des dents à son passage. Par réflexe il s'accrocha au bras de Leo qui y prêta à peine attention.

L'exceptionnel rassemblement des écoles de magie permettait des échanges de savoirs inédits : si Mahoutokoro proposait une découverte de l' _onmyoudou_ , ses élèves pourraient bénéficier par exemple de l'expertise de Castelobruxo en botanique ou celle d'Ilvermorny en matière de chamanisme amérindien.

\- La voie du yin et du yang, répondit Phichit. Ça recouvre plusieurs compétences : divination, charmes de protection, invocation, connaissance des _yokai_...

\- Un rapport avec la magie chinoise ? demanda Guang-Hong toujours au bras de son coéquipier.

La question sortit Yuri de son silence.

\- Oui, ça dérive du _wu_ _xing_.

Au regard vide de Leo et Phichit, le visage de Guang-Hong s'éclaira d'un sourire qui mit en valeur les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes.

\- Le principe des cinq éléments. Ma famille trempe dedans depuis des générations, ma grand-mère m'a bourré le crâne de séances de divination et de "tu dois sentir le flux cosmique Guang-Hong", conclut-il avec un effet comique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent. Phichit fouilla dans le sac qu'il trimballait partout avec lui.

\- Je me demande si on a des cours commun, attends que je jette un oeil à... Mince !

Une petite forme s'échappa de sa manche, trottina entre leurs jambes et se dirigea vers un bosquet. Par réflexe, le Thaïlandais se lança à sa poursuite, à quatre pattes devant le buisson.

\- Phichit, remarqua Yuri d'une voix prudente, ces ronces ont très mauvais caractère.

\- Je sais bien, mais Vishnu en adore les feuilles.

La plante frémit lorsque le hamster s'approcha de l'une d'elles. Le rongeur y planta les dents ; les ronces hérissèrent leurs épines et balançèrent leurs tiges dans toutes les directions pour se débarrasser de l'agresseur. Leo recula en tirant Guang-Hong hors de portée d'une attaque, tandis que Yuri sortait sa baguette.

\- _Accio_ hamster !

Vishnu vola hors du buisson jusqu'à la main ouverte du jeune homme, qui récupéra également ses deux frères attirés hors de l'uniforme de leur propriétaire.

Les ronces continuaient de s'agiter, égratignèrent la joue de Phichit, déchirèrent sa manche. Guang-Hong l'attrapa par le col du haori et suivit Yuri qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Ce dernier surgit en trombe hors de la serre et tomba nez à nez - littéralement - avec une jeune fille. Le choc envoya Yuri en arrière, les hamsters volèrent, coururent en tout sens jusqu'à rejoindre leur maître, tandis que l'inconnue jurait en espagnol en se frottant le front. Derrière elle un groupe d'adolescent riait de sa déconvenue.

\- Ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi fleuri Ana, remarqua Leo dans la langue commune.

L'interpellée retira la main devant son visage, dévoilant sa peau cuivrée constellée de taches de rousseur et ses yeux noirs en amande qui lancèrent des éclairs à la ronde.

\- ¡Cállate Leo! Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?

\- Désolé, répondit Yuri en se relevant, le menton rouge après sa rencontre musclée.

Un gaillard barraqué à côté d'Ana détailla Phichit de la tête aux pieds, avisa les éraflures sur sa joue et sa manche déchirée.

\- Vous avez rencontré un ours ou quoi ?

Son sourire éclatant contrastait avec le foncé de sa peau et les dreadlocks dressées sur sa tête ajoutaient quelques centimètres supplémentaires à sa taille déjà impressionnante. Sans attendre de réponse, il pointa sa baguette sur Phichit, répara le tissu et soigna la plaie sans prononcer un mot. Puis il fit apparaitre des glaçons qui volèrent vers les deux jeunes gens entrés en collision.

\- Gracias Antonin, le remercia Ana.

D'une main, elle souleva ses longs cheveux noirs pour les rassembler dans son dos, agitant les longues boucles d'oreille qui encadraient son visage.

Leo désigna à ses amis de Mahoutokoro le groupe de jeunes originaires d'Amérique centrale.

\- C'est l'équipe de Tituba, on les rencontre parfois en match régional. Et Ana est une amie d'enfance.

L'école devait son nom à une esclave barbadienne accusée de sorcellerie lors du procès de Salem en 1692. L'une de ses amies - une vraie sorcière, elle - avait fui les persécutions puritaines et créé l'établissement dans le triangle des Bermudes.

\- Dites, vous faites vraiment disparaître les navires et avions non-maj' ? leur demanda le Thaïlandais avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Il était de notoriété publique dans la communauté magique que les charmes de protection de Tituba se trouvaient à l'origine des légendes non-maj' sur cette zone des Caraïbes : ils déréglaient les compas des navigateurs depuis des siècles et les radars modernes s'affolaient en les approchant.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Antonin, la principale se contente d'effacer leur mémoire et détourner leurs appareils.

\- "Plus maintenant" ? releva Yuri.

\- Après Salem, la fondatrice était lééégèrement en pétard contre les non-maj'. Certains bateaux en ont fait les frais à l'époque. Et pendant encore quelques siècles d'ailleurs.

\- La ridicule politique de l'école contre les sorciers d'origine non-maj' vient de là, s'énerva Ana. Même les sang-mêlés comme Leo sont refusés !

\- Ça va Ana, je suis très bien à Ilvermorny. Après tout je suis Américain.

\- Mais ta famille maternelle est au Mexique. Vos cours ne sont même pas en espagnol !

Yuri se crispa à l'évocation de ce sujet. Tituba n'était pas le seul établissement avec de telles conditions d'entrée, le plus célèbre exemple étant Durmstrang. Lorsque le jeune Japonais avait appris que l'école scandinave acceptait des étudiants du monde entier, il avait voulu demander un transfert, rejoindre leur équipe de quidditch, et ainsi se rapprocher de son idole.

L'atterrissage de cette rêverie avait été violent. Et lui avait laissé un goût amer.

\- Si Leo avait été à Tituba je ne l'aurais pas rencontré, grommela Guang-Hong, si bas que seul Yuri l'entendit.

Surpris par la soudaine mauvaise humeur du jeune Chinois, il suivit la direction de son regard : Leo et Ana discutaient en espagnol avec la complicité propre aux amis de longue date.

"Oh," réalisa Yuri, "je vois."

Il attrapa Guang-Hong par la manche, interrompit la conversation de son meilleur ami avec Antonin.

\- Phichit, on devrait leur montrer où ont lieu les cours de soins aux créatures magiques avant le dîner. Leo, tu viens ?

Bouche bée, Guang-Hong fixa tour à tour Yuri, puis son coéquipier qui prenait congé d'Ana. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il au Japonais.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire rassurant et ouvrit le chemin.

 

***

 

Affamés comme seuls des adolescents en pleine croissance à la fin d'une journée bien remplie peuvent l'être, les quatre amis rejoignirent le réfectoire lors du pic d'affluence. Ils s'installèrent à une table basse : un plateau vola devant chacun sous la baguette des élèves de service. Le fumet de la soupe _miso_ s'éleva dans l'air, se mélangea à celui du tofu assaisonné et du riz.

Yuri tendit la main vers le bol d' _edamame_ , suspendit son geste lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à leur groupe.

\- On peut se joindre à vous ?

Le Japonais redressa la tête : son regard tomba sur une chevelure flamboyante et le regard bleu amical de Mila. À ses côtés Sara adressa un sourire rayonnant aux quatre garçons. L'Italienne possédait des yeux incroyables, d'un violet presque surnaturel et Yuri en resta bouche bée, la cosse d' _edamame_ en main, oubliant la question.

Du reste, Sara n'attendit pas de réponse avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, tandis que Mila s'installait en face, près de Leo.

\- C'était dingue ce match pas vrai ? commença joyeusement Sara. Et vraiment chouette de mélanger les équipes. On a joué tellement souvent l'une contre l'autre avec Mila, mais jamais ensemble ! Super idée les garçons !

\- Euh... Merci ? répondit Yuri, incertain de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Plus encore, il se demandait pourquoi les deux jeunes filles lui parlaient de leur propre gré. Elles devraient le prendre de haut après leur défaite. Yuri s'obligea à repousser ses ruminations dans un coin de son esprit, de peur de sentir l'anxiété refaire surface.

Ses compagnons ne semblaient pas se poser tant de questions et bavardaient joyeusement avec les jeunes filles. Yuri qui se prit finalement au jeu : il était difficile de ne pas apprécier leur compagnie.

\- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi Sara ? intervint soudain une voix irritée.

\- Lâche-moi Mickey, rétorqua-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Son frère ne répondit pas, mais prit place à ses côtés. Il ne se joignit pas à la conversation et se contenta de manger en silence, avec des coups d'œil protecteurs vers sa jumelle qui l'ignora ostensiblement et poursuivit ses bavardages.

\- Vos joueurs sont impressionnants. Yuri tu te débrouilles plus que bien sur un balai ! Je suis curieuse de...

Cette fois c'est un rire moqueur qui les coupa. Autour de la table, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers son origine : un jeune homme brun au sourire arrogant les toisait.

\- Si MOI j'avais joué, vous n'auriez pas perdu.

\- JJ, soupira Leo face à son coéquipier.

\- Isabella aurait attrapé le vif d'or, ELLE.

\- Elle a validé cette distribution de l'équipe.

Yuri n'entendait plus les conversations. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver : la capitaine d'Ilvermorny n'aurait pas fait perdre son équipe. La colère monta au creux de son ventre. Pas à l'encontre de ce JJ qui poursuivait son discours teinté d'une bonne dose de narcissisme, mais dirigée vers lui-même. Les pensées négatives sur lesquelles il avait mis un couvercle depuis l'intervention de Phichit refirent surface tel un geyser.

Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen de les exorciser.

Avec un rapide mot d'excuse, il se leva, puis, sourd aux questions de ses compagnons, il quitta les lieux.

 

***

 

Son refuge ne lui avait jamais paru si apaisant : le calme après la tempête de la journée. Il avait besoin de ce silence pour recharger ses batteries émotionnelles.

En soupirant, il posa ses lunettes, s'adossa à un _torii_ de pierre, puis invoqua Hebi-chan pour lui tenir compagnie. Il s'échauffa et, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il ferma les yeux, ouvrit son esprit à son ressenti de l'instant et des heures précédentes.

L'anxiété, l'adrénaline, la joie, la déception, la défiance, la colère, l'amitié... tout se mélangeait en un maelström impossible à déméler.

Parfait. D'après Minako- _sensei_ , ses meilleures œuvres naissaient du chaos.

Il improvisa quelques pas de danse simples pour commencer.

Autour de lui, l'air frémit, s'illumina tel un nuage de lucioles, bourdonna doucement.

Une arabesque.

De multiples couleurs s'ajoutèrent aux lumières, gouttes d'encre diluées dans le paysage, qui se diffusaient, créaient de nouvelles nuances en se rencontrant. De l'aquarelle coulait du bout des doigts de Yuri, mettaient en valeur chacun de ses gestes. Un doux fredonnement emplit la nuit.

Un grand jeté.

Des formes abstraites enveloppèrent les autels du sanctuaire, s'accrochèrent aux murs de bambous, d'abord tranchantes comme du Mondrian, puis, peu à peu, versatiles comme du Kandinsky.

À chaque mouvement de Yuri, formes et couleurs muaient, se déplaçaient, chantaient avec lui. Les statues inertes semblaient prendre vie pour former la compagnie de ballet qui mettait en valeur son solo. Hebi-chan volait autour de son corps, adaptait son éclat aux teintes créées par le jeune homme.

La sérénité prit enfin le dessus sur les autres émotions, son oeuvre se colora alors de verts, l'entoura tel un second cocon protecteur dont la rumeur le berçait.

Hors d'haleine, il s'arrêta et sa forêt abstraite oscilla dans l'air.

\- Yuri, chuchota une voix révérencieuse à la lisière de la bambouseraie, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

L'interpellé sursauta.

L'image tourna au bleu surprise avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit. Le silence retomba d'un coup. Son familier se posa sur son épaule et Yuri se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'approcha doucement, comme pour prolonger le charme.

Des larmes d'émotion brillaient dans son regard bleu.

\- Oh Elias, le reconnut le Japonais quand il fut assez près. Hum. Merci.

\- C'était magnifique. Comme si... comme si...

Débordé par l'enthousiasme, il saisit les mains de Yuri, déstabilisant Hebi-chan qui s'envola en sifflant son mécontentement.

\- Ton corps chantait, dansait et peignait tout à la fois ! débita-t-il d'une seule traite. Comment s'appelle cet art ?

\- Hein ? Euh, _odoriga_. Minako- _sensei_ en est la créatrice et me l'enseigne depuis que j'étudie à Mahoutokoro. Pas que ça serve à grand chose...

\- Ne dis pas ça !

La réaction était si véhémente que Yuri sursauta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de ceux de son compagnon. Il tenta de retirer ses mains, mais Elias les tenaient fermement.

\- Tes oeuvres apportent du bonheur à ceux qui ont la chance de les contempler. C'est un pouvoir très précieux.

Quelques instants, ils restèrent ainsi : face à face, les mains de l'un dans celles de l'autre, à se dévisager sans un mot.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il lui était tombé dessus, Elias relâcha Yuri. Il se détourna et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur une marche du sanctuaire, tandis que Yuri remettait ses lunettes.

\- Beau match, remarqua le Finlandais sans regarder celui-ci.

\- Ah tu l'as vu ? Je ne t'ai pas croisé à l'entraînement.

\- Je sèche les entraînements, c'est barbant. Je ne suis que remplaçant de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ? Quel poste ?

\- Attrapeur.

Silence éberlué tandis que Yuri le fixait, bouche bée.

\- Ah, évidemment... finit-il par balbutier. Avec Victor titulaire, tes chances de jouer...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Elias y répondit d'un grognement indistinct. Le jeune homme paraissait distrait, en plein monologue interne.

Un nouveau silence tomba entre eux. Pas du type confortable dans lequel on se contentait d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Non, ce silence-là était rempli de tensions et de non-dits. Le moindre bruissement de feuilles ou crissement d'insecte en devenait assourdissant.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment proche de votre batteur.

Elias avait parlé d'un coup, sans prévenir - pas même un raclement de gorge ou un mouvement précurseur - et Yuri tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Phichit ? C'est mon meilleur ami.

Le Finlandais le regarda enfin.

\- Nous sommes partenaires de _dokushinjutsu_ , ajouta Yuri, ça nous rend d'autant plus proches.

\- De quoi ?

\- En Occident vous appelez ça légilimancie et occlumancie.

\- Vous étudiez ça à Mahoutokoro ? s'exclama Elias, bouche bée. C'est... invasif. Intime.

\- C'est un cours facultatif, qui suppose d'avoir un partenaire de confiance. Les deux élèves doivent avoir plus de treize ans et passer un serment inviolable pour se protéger mutuellement.

\- Quoi ?!

À ces mots, l'élève de Durmstrang avait bondi sur ses pieds, scandalisé.

\- C'est insensé ! Un engagement aussi grave pour des... des... enfants !

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux qui se libérèrent en partie de l'élastique et retombèrent en vrac autour de son visage, masquant sa cicatrice. Yuri haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pourquoi c'est très encadré par les prof.

\- Donc... vous n'avez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

\- Très peu.

Elias le dévisagea plusieurs minutes avec une intensité inconfortable sous laquelle Yuri s'agita. Le comportement de son compagnon le laissait perplexe.

Enfin, Elias soupira, retira l'élastique de sa tignasse désordonnée et se rassit.

\- Pas étonnant que les Japonais soient réputés pour ces disciplines, marmonna-t-il.

\- Phichit est Thaïlandais.

L'élastique entre les lèvres, les bras levés pour rassembler ses mèches en une queue de cheval, Elias se figea.

\- Attends, c'est quoi son nom de famille ?

\- Chulanont.

\- Comme le ministre Thaï ?

De plus en plus déstabilisé par son mystérieux ami, Yuri se demanda combien d'Européen connaissaient le ministre de la magie d'un pays d'Asie du Sud-Est. Pour sa part, il aurait été bien en peine d'en citer plus de quatre ou cinq dans le monde en dehors du Japonais - en comptant les ministres Chulanont et Nikiforov. Elias devait fréquenter le gratin de la société des sorciers.

\- C'est son père.

\- Oh. Je vois. D'ailleurs, dit-il comme s'il avait une soudaine illumination, il se débrouille bien en occlumancie ?

\- C'est le meilleur, répondit Yuri, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Avec ses cheveux enfin en place, Yuri pouvait détailler les traits de son compagnon : ceux-ci s'éclairèrent comme s'il venait de faire une bonne farce à quelqu'un.

\- Voilà pourquoi il parvient à bloquer la magie vélane de Christophe ! Si tu avais vu sa tête hier soir quand il en discutait avec Victor, ce Don Juan en était complètement déstabilisé.

Il éclata d'un rire espiègle et communicatif. Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cet étrange garçon.

\- Mais je crois qu'il trouve le défi d'autant plus intéressant.

Le sourire de Yuri s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Phichit n'est pas un trophée à ajouter à sa collection de conquêtes. S'il joue avec lui il n'arrivera plus à poser ses fesses sur un balai pendant des semaines, je te le garantis.

Les yeux bleus devinrent sérieux à leur tour.

\- Protecteur, commenta simplement Elias.

Yuri hocha la tête, l'expression déterminée, toute trace de son habituelle réserve envolée.

\- Mais, reprit son compagnon d'un ton léger en se levant, j'ai cru comprendre que ton ami savait se défendre.

\- L'occlumancie protège l'esprit. Pas le cœur.

\- Pas faux. On devrait rentrer, remarqua le Finlandais.

Il tendit une main à Yuri pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la considéra un instant avant de l'accepter avec précaution.

Car Elias avait le don de déstabiliser ses émotions plus que quiconque auparavant.

\- Yuri, tu veux bien danser pour moi demain ?

Il n'avait jamais dansé pour quelqu'un - en-dehors de son enseignante. L' _odoriga_ était son moment intime dans lequel il déversait les tourments et les joies de son âme, son exutoire, son refuge. Même Phichit ne l'avait jamais vu dans ces instants là, juste quelques bribes de souvenirs. D'ailleurs Yuri ignorait si ses créations avait un quelconque intérêt pour d'autres personnes.

La lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Elias répondit à cette dernière interrogation. Le jeune homme avait un côté chiot quémandeur qui arracha un petit rire à Yuri.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de partager ce bout de lui-même.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes sur mes inspirations
> 
> Kegaretachi : littéralement "sang sale", c'est le terme utilisé dans la version japonaise d'Harry Potter pour "sang de bourbe"
> 
> Castelobruxo : école de magie brésilienne, réputée en botanique d'après le site Pottermore. Assez logique avec leur accès à la forêt amazonienne !
> 
> ¡Cállate Leo! : La ferme Leo !
> 
> Gracias : merci
> 
> Tituba : école des Caraïbes de mon invention. La partie sur l'esclave barbadienne lors du procès des sorcières de Salem est issue de mes recherches historiques.
> 
> Edamame : fèves vertes de soja que les Japonais mangent en apéritif ou accompagnement.
> 
>    
> Séquence de danse
> 
> Odoriga : j'ai associé les kanji 踊り (odori) "danse" et 画 (ga) "image"
> 
> Vous avez peut-être reconnu l'une de mes inspirations ? :-D  
> Opening de Yuri on Ice, Born to make History


	6. Amitiés

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

 

  
Si Yuri s'intéressait à peu près à tous les enseignements de Mahoutokoro, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était son préféré. Entouré d'animaux, il se sentait dans son élément et cela compensait l'absence de son Vicchan. Son chien lui manquait, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il était mieux au onsen familial qu'à l'académie de magie.

Toutes les créatures n'étaient pourtant pas sympathiques, certaines tenaient du _yokai_ , et pas de ceux avec qui la négociation était possible. Les _amikiri_ par exemple, genre d'hideux crustacés volants pouvaient sectionner un bras d'un seul claquement de pinces ; quant au _kappa_ maintenu dans une rivière de l'île, il n'avait d'autre but que d'entraîner ses victimes au fond de l'eau pour leur arracher les entrailles.

D'autres au contraire étaient attachantes, comme les demiguises. Les capacité d'invisibilité et de prédiction du futur immédiat de ces genres de singes gris les rendaient à la fois complexes à soigner et extrêmement précieux : leurs longs poils permettaient de tisser des capes d'invisibilité. L'espèce venait du Japon, aussi Mahoutokoro était le seul établissement scolaire à en abriter.

Le cours du jour touchait à sa fin et les élèves le terminaient avec les cheveux en désordre et diverses égratignures, cadeaux de l'occamy qu'ils avaient déplacé vers un espace plus large et dégagé. L'animal avait profité de la nouvelle clairière au coeur de la jungle pour agrandir son corps serpentin de plusieurs mètres, avant de le réduire de nouveau en plein vol pour se glisser dans une cavité de deux centimètres de large entre deux rochers.

Le professeur Tanaka, une femme rondelette à l'expression bienveillante, les félicita : les occamies étaient de nature agressive et l'opération s'était révélée délicate. Seuls les élèves de ce cours avancé de magizoologie étaient capables de la mener à bien.

Sans réfléchir, Yuri tendit une main vers Haru, étalé dans l'herbe après une bousculade de la créature. Il vit son camarade hésiter un instant derrière sa frange noire et se rappela - trop tard - que le jeune homme d'un an son aîné ne l'avait jamais tellement apprécié.

"J'aurais mieux fait de rester en retrait," songea Yuri à cette réalisation, avec une soudaine pointe d'anxiété.

Mais la main était déjà tendue, le geste ne pouvait être repris, et Haru l'accepta finalement en marmonnant un remerciement.

\- Katsuki- _kun_ , intervint Tanaka- _sensei_ , je vous laisse vous occuper d'Akari.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste et fila dans l'allée bordée de fougères arborescentes vers la partie du parc où se trouvaient les _kitsune_ , ses créatures magiques préférées.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait trouvé une renarde blanche blessée, jeune d'à peine plus de deux siècles à en croire ses trois queues, sur le point de mettre bas. Son familier avait alors dévoilé ses pouvoirs de guérison - rien de révolutionnaire, mais suffisants pour améliorer le pronostic vital - et le jeune homme avait pris soin de l'animal. Akari et les quatre petits nés peu après s'étaient ainsi attachés à Yuri.

Hebi-chan vola autour de son maître qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers le coin de clairière où les _kitsune_ avaient pris l'habitude de l'attendre. Cet espace, protégé par des barrières magiques, était entouré de jungle et bambouseraies dans lesquels les animaux pacifiques évoluaient librement.

Les renardeaux accueillirent le serpent blanc en sautillant, Hebi-chan vola autour d'eux, et Akari vint se frotter aux jambes de Yuri.

\- Salut ma belle.

Akari était trop jeune encore pour être un _yokai_ à part entière comme le professeur de transfiguration de Mahoutokoro - ce _kitsune_ -ci possédait neuf queues et devait avoisiner un millénaire -, mais déjà, elle était capable de produire des flammes en frottant ses queues entre elles. Il lui faudrait encore quelques siècles pour développer ses capacités de métamorphose.

Avec des gestes rapides, Yuri nourrit les cinq _kitsune_ , puis s'assit dans l'herbe près d'eux.

Il avait un peu de temps avant son prochain cours pour les câliner et jouer avec les petits.

 

  
***

 

  
_Jour présent_

 

  
Le premier match d'entraînement ouvrit la voie à d'autres et, chaque jour, les écoles se mélangèrent en diverses combinaisons. L'ambiance était à la fois à l'amitié et à la rivalité : les joueurs s'observaient, se jaugeaient, évaluaient les points faibles de leurs adversaires.

Car personne n'oubliait que la première manche du tournoi serait annoncée quelques jours plus tard.

Les autres joueurs constatèrent ainsi que l'assurance prétentieuse de JJ ne reposait pas que sur des mots : le Canadien était un redoutable batteur qui leur donna du fil à retordre lorsque Mahoutokoro s'associa à Castelobruxo.

Yuri détesta immédiatement certains membres de l'équipe brésilienne, en particulier leur capitaine, Federico. Celui-ci faisait preuve d'un sexisme qui lui hérissait le poil, d'autant que les joueuses sur le terrain n'étaient pas là pour faire figuration. Et si Isabella d'Ilvermorny prenait les remarques et bousculades gratuites avec recul, Ana de Tituba dirigeait les cognards sur lui avec plus de rage que nécessaire.

Cette fois Mahoutokoro se retrouva du côté des gagnants, mais la victoire laissa un goût amer à Yuri : le bel esprit sportif construit ces derniers jours avait été souillé par certains comportements. Il rangea son balai avec rage, ignora une nouvelle blague macho de Federico et son coéquipier Luc, puis marcha vers Phichit.

En pleine conversation avec Christophe.

_"Il trouve le défi d'autant plus intéressant."_

Les mots d'Elias lui revinrent à l'esprit telle une claque. En observant le Thaïlandais nul ne pouvait deviner ce que cachait son sourire assuré, mais Yuri le connaissait comme personne : Phichit ne se contentait pas de bavarder avec le capitaine de Beauxbatons, il _flirtait_. Ses provocations étaient une stratégie - consciente ou non, Yuri l'ignorait - pour piquer l'intérêt d'un séducteur habitué aux conquêtes faciles.

À en croire le langage corporel de Christophe, Elias avait vu juste : sa curiosité était aiguisée.

Yuri n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Phichit, interrompant sans remords leur discussion.

\- Leo et Guang-Hong nous attendent pour le repas, tu viens ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots en soutenant le regard vert de Christophe en un avertissement muet. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

Yuri ne saurait jamais ce que le Suisse s'apprêtait à lui dire. À cet instant précis, un autre séducteur notoire apparut aux côtés de son interlocuteur et posa ses yeux lagon sur lui avec un sourire.

Jamais le Japonais n'avait pivoté plus rapidement sur ses talons pour fuir dans la direction opposée.

Depuis leur défaite, il évitait Victor avec soin, malgré les quelques tentatives d'approche du Russe lors des entraînements. Yuri n'était pas prêt à parler - moins encore à jouer au quidditch - avec son idole, pas après ce rappel du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour le rattraper.

Aussi s'éloigna-t-il à grands pas, entraînant son meilleur ami dans son sillage jusqu'à Leo, Guang-Hong et Ana.

\- Doucement Yuri, s'esclaffa Phichit, je sais qu'il y a du _katsudon_ au menu mais pas besoin de courir.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Leo.

\- Un plat calorique à base de côtelettes de porc panées, expliqua le Thaïlandais. Le préféré de Yuri.

\- Ah ! Je cherchais justement un surnom pour ce porc !

Ils se retournèrent à cette remarque. Yurio les dévisageait, bras croisés et l'expression colérique. Yuri ne l'avait encore jamais vu autrement, à croire que le gamin en voulait à la Terre entière en permanence.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du blondinet.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'appelle par _mon_ prénom, tu seras Katsudon.

\- Techniquement c'était mon prénom en premier, remarqua Yuri, amusé.

\- On s'en cogne, cracha le Russe.

\- D'ailleurs rien ne t'oblige à m'adresser la parole.

Les cheveux dorés semblèrent se hérisser comme les poils sur le dos d'un chat.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai _envie_ de te parler ? Tch !

Il sembla soudain chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent derrière Phichit et que son visage s'éclaire d'une soudaine illumination.

\- Otabek ! appela-t-il son coéquipier. Je t'ai trouvé un spécialiste pour t'apprendre à manger avec des baguettes. Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu galérais l'autre jour.

Le Kazakh dévisagea Yurio un instant ; Phichit retint un fou rire face à ce prétexte manifestement improvisé. L'expression d'Otabek ne se modifia pourtant pas d'un iota et il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de leur emboîter le pas.

\- Alors Yurio, commença le Thaïlandais en passant un bras sur lui, vous êtes... _proches_ Otabek et toi ?

Le Russe se libéra d'un haussement d'épaules, jeta un nouveau regard noir à la ronde.

\- T'insinues quoi ?

\- Mais rien du tout.

Phichit le gratifia de son sourire le plus innocent et Yuri pouffa, détournant le courroux de Yurio sur lui.

\- Pas encore, répondit Otabek d'une voix tranquille à la question initiale, je croyais qu'il ne connaissait même pas mon nom.

Sa couverture grillée, le blondinet vira cramoisi, marmonna un truc incompréhensible derrière ses mèches - Yuri et Phichit ricanèrent de plus belle -, avant de jeter un regard en coin à son coéquipier.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que c'était sans importance, puis le dévisagea.

\- Vas-tu devenir ami avec moi ou pas ?

\- Oooooh, c'est mignon, fit Phichit.

Il esquiva un coup de pied de Yurio en riant, puis rejoignit Guang-Hong pour discuter de sa dernière photo sur Magiscroll, laissant les deux élèves de Durmstrang intégrer leur groupe comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

 

***

 

Comme Elias le lui avait demandé, Yuri dansa pour lui, chaque soir dans l'intimité du sanctuaire au coeur des bambous. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais pratiqué _l'odoriga_ que pour lui-même, n'avait montré ses oeuvres éphémères qu'à son enseignante.

La nervosité laissa bien vite place à un nouveau plaisir : celui de partager son art. Il exposait ainsi une part de son âme au regard émerveillé d'un autre et il se sentait... beau.

La sensation était à la fois grisante et troublante.

Alors que Yuri illuminait la nuit d'une pirouette, le regard bleu du Finlandais brilla d'une lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre, mais qui le déstabilisa un instant. Ses émotions modifièrent les couleurs autour de lui, estompèrent les contours et la musique eut un raté. Comme un mélange de notes joyeuses et effrayantes.

Alors il ferma ses propres yeux pour s'immerger dans son art. Dansa jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta Elias applaudit si soudainement que Yuri eut l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut.

\- C'est incroyable Yuri ! Je pourrais te regarder des heures entières sans me lasser !

Le compliment le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau que son compagnon lui tendait, se laissa tomber à ses côtés et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Tu pourrais facilement devenir pro, tu sais.

La remarque était si inattendue que Yuri avala de travers. Il toussa quelques instants avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

\- Drôle d'idée.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a des écoles pour les artistes aussi chez les sorciers.

\- Ah, eh bien...

À ce jour, seul Phichit connaissait l'ambition secrète de Yuri. Il hésitait à la formuler à voix haute, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole, aussi éphémère que ses créations.

L'expression de franche curiosité d'Elias le décida cependant à s'ouvrir à lui.

\- Mon rêve est de devenir joueur de quidditch pro. D'intégrer l'équipe nationale.

Il rougit. Baissa les yeux. Attendit une moquerie ou, pire, une remarque qui le prendrait en pitié. Lui conseillerait d'abandonner pour ne pas tomber de trop haut. Pourtant Yuri savait qu'il en était capable, d'ailleurs il avait déjà envoyé sa candidature pour cette année. Quand il aurait attrapé un vif d'or dans un match officiel sous le nez _du_ Victor Nikiforov, les sélectionneurs n'auraient d'autre choix que de l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Mais Yuri - celui-ci se crispa un peu plus en attendant la suite -, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire les deux ?

Bouche bée, Yuri releva la tête d'un mouvement vif, dévisagea son ami comme s'il venait de lui suggérer des vacances sur Jupiter.

\- Hein ?

Tout ce que son cerveau put rassembler de répartie se concentra dans ce coassement inélégant. Non seulement Elias ne semblait pas estimer l'idée ridicule, mais il lui suggérait de poursuivre une double ambition d'excellence. Comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant des compétences de Yuri.

\- Tu peux suivre des études d'art en étant membre de l'équipe nationale. La plupart des joueurs sont étudiants ou pratiquent une autre activité professionnelle en parallèle.

Yuri le savait bien sûr, mais n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur son _haori_ , histoire d'occuper ses mains un instant. Le geste était d'autant plus inutile que ses verres avaient reçu un traitement magique qui les maintenait limpides en toutes circonstances.

\- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Après tout Victor est déjà dans l'équipe russe et toujours à Durmstrang.

Un silence lui répondit et Yuri réalisa soudain que ses mots étaient peut-être malvenus auprès de l'attrapeur remplaçant. Lui et sa manie de commettre des gaffes.

Sans oser regarder Elias, il chercha un autre sujet de conversation, mais se fit devancer.

\- Au fait ça m'intrigue, commença le Finlandais, tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour _l'odoriga_ ?

Le sujet était revenu sur un terrain familier et confortable. Yuri rechaussa ses lunettes et se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon.

\- Au début si, comme pour tout sort. J'ai appris ensuite à utiliser la magie non verbale, puis à me passer de baguette pour plus de liberté de mouvement.

Elias le dévisagea, bouche bée. Une expression de choc extrême agrandissait ses yeux bleus - un peu plus foncés que ceux de Victor remarqua Yuri malgré lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en s'agitant, mal à l'aise devant cette réaction.

\- Eh bien... En fait, je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Réalisé ?

\- Que tu pratiquais une magie aussi avancée. C'est évident quand on te voit faire maintenant que j'y pense, mais c'est tellement... incroyable ! Tu es vraiment plein de surprises Yuri.

Le "r" de son nom roula sur la langue du Scandinave, Yuri frissonna et rougit.

Il se leva d'un bond pour masquer son embarras.

\- J'ai encore envie de danser, tu veux voir ?

 

***

 

La cohabitation des différentes écoles engendra une saine émulation entre les élèves, aussi bien pour le quidditch que les activités académiques. Les partages entre établissements permirent aux jeunes de découvrir de nouvelles disciplines ou des approches différentes à celles déjà étudiées.

À Mahoutokoro, les cours étaient répartis selon les niveaux plutôt que les âges : ce système permettait à chaque élève de développer pleinement son potentiel, d'approfondir ses points forts. Ainsi Minami avait une prédilection pour les potions et suivait le même cours que Phichit d'un an son aîné. De la même manière, Leo et Ana rejoignirent la magizoologie avancée aux côtés de Yuri. Leurs connaissances des créatures du continent américain furent un ajout passionnant aux cours habituels ; de leurs côtés, ils en apprirent plus sur la faune endémique du Japon. Les deux amis étaient aussi compétents l'un que l'autre malgré leurs caractères opposés : si Leo était d'un calme imperturbable, Ana possédait un tempérament de feu. Mais la même bienveillance les caractérisaient et Yuri les appréciait de plus en plus au fil des jours.

À cet emploi du temps à la carte - qui devait déjà donner la migraine aux professeurs à organiser - s'ajouta les options offertes par les établissements étrangers. Yuri s'inscrivit à l'initiation au chamanisme proposé par Ilvermorny, ainsi qu'au cours avancé de magie manuelle de Uagadou. L'école africaine était mondialement réputée pour sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette et le jeune homme espérait ainsi étendre sa compétence hors de l'odoriga. Il n'avait pas envisagé de suivre cette discipline avant sa conversation avec Elias.

Les amitiés se nouèrent ainsi au gré des entraînements, des cours communs et des temps libres. Leur propre groupe devint de plus en plus international, la présence de Leo entraîna Ana, celle de Yurio et Otabek attira Mila, qui elle-même traînait avec Sara. Le sourire éclatant de Phichit facilitait les liens et Yuri songea qu'il ferait un diplomate du tonnerre sur les pas de son père.

Son meilleur ami était d'ailleurs une source de potins inépuisable et le Japonais en apprenait plus qu'il ne le souhaitait vraiment.

\- Tu sais que Georgi de Durmstrang sort avec Anya de Koldovstoretz ? lui dit-il sur le ton de la conspiration lors d'une pause dans le foyer des élèves.

À vrai dire, Yuri ignorait qui était cette Anya, mais se contenta d'un "ah oui ?" pseudo-intéressé.

\- Je crois qu'ils se connaissaient avant, poursuivit Phichit comme si le sujet passionnait son meilleur ami autant que lui, après tout ils sont Russes tous les deux. Et puis Durmstrang et Koldovstoretz se rencontrent souvent en matchs amicaux - Durmstrang soit être la seule équipe qui accepte de jouer contre eux, même s'ils sont sur des arbres -, mais là ils se sont rapprochés et...

\- Attends, quoi ?

La tête de Yuri tournait. Trop d'informations.

\- Euh... ils sont Russes tous les deux ?

\- Non pas ça. La partie sur les arbres.

\- Aaaah ça ? À Koldovstoretz ils jouent au quidditch en volant sur des arbres. Entiers je veux dire. Déracinés.

Yuri dévisagea Phichit, bouche bée. Il ignorait s'il était plus éberlué par les informations elles-mêmes ou la quantité que son compagnon pouvait emmagasiner.

\- Mais pour les compétitions officielles, ils sont obligés de passer aux balais. Peu importe, ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main pour écarter ce détail, ce que je veux dire c'est que toutes les conditions sont réunies pour déclencher l'étincelle.

\- L'étincelle ?

Cette fois, Yuri était bel et bien perdu. Il y avait sûrement un cheminement logique dans les connexions neuronales de son meilleur ami, mais il lui échappait totalement. Il se contenta de dévisager le Thaïlandais d'un air idiot.

\- Mais la romance Yuri ! Victor est juste là, sous ton nez.

\- Chhhhhut pas si fort !

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux : à quelques pas les jumelles Fumi et Yuki discutaient avec Minami - ses cheveux et son oiseaux étaient bleu électrique aujourd'hui -, Yuuko travaillait sur une dissertation avec Takeshi, et quelques élèves étrangers se préparaient pour le prochain cours.

\- Je ne vois pas Victor comme ça, siffla Yuri entre ses dents.

Phichit lui lança un regard qui hurlait "et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre" accompagné de son sourire le plus sceptique.

\- Tu vas être en retard, ajouta-t-il avant que le Thaïlandais n'ait le temps de poursuivre cette conversation.

Celui-ci se leva, attrapa son sac, installa ses hamsters dans un repli de sa ceinture.

\- Ouais, ouais. N'oublie pas que j'ai d'autres moyens de percer à jour ta mauvaise foi.

\- Je risque pas d'oublier, marmonna Yuri.

Lorsque Phichit eut quitté les lieux, le jeune homme s'installa dans le coin de la salle de repos, mettant le trou dans son emploi du temps à profit pour réviser. Il retira son _haori_ , remarqua un reflet métallique dans le dos qui n'était pas là quelques jours plus tôt - le vêtement évoluait sous l'effet de ses nouvelles connaissances -, puis s'adossa au panneau de bois, contre le _sakura_ qui y était peint. Ce lieu était son préféré lorsque le climat était à la pluie tropicale comme aujourd'hui et qu'il ne pouvait rester dehors, le tronc de l'arbre semblait réel contre son dos et ses fleurs éternellement épanouies parfumaient l'atmosphère.

\- Oi, Katsudon !

Yuri leva le nez de son livre. Il s'attendait à trouver le jeune Russe les bras croisés dans une attitude défensive, mais ces derniers étaient occupés par une boule de poils ronronnante. Un vrai moteur d'avion.

Le garçon se laissa tomber à côté de Yuri qui tendit la main vers le Sibérien colourpoint. Bien plus aimable que son maître, le chat frotta sa joue sur les doigts tendus, ronronna de plus belle.

\- Il est superbe.

Le commentaire provoqua un mini-miracle : Yurio lui sourit.

Lorsqu'il abaissait ainsi ses piquants de hérisson, il avait l'air d'un ange. Et d'un garçon de treize ans normal.

\- Puma Tiger Scorpion, présenta-t-il son compagnon à poils.

Yuri cligna des yeux, repoussa ses lunettes d'un doigts, étouffa un rire.

\- C'est pas un peu long ?

\- La ferme ! C'est un nom badass, un looser comme toi ne peut pas piger.

Loin de s'effrayer du mouvement d'humeur de son cadet, Yuri sourit de plus belle. Il avait constaté que le chaton blond crachait beaucoup mais ne griffait pas. À dire vrai, il commençait à apprécier le gamin et avait l'impression que le sentiment était réciproque.

Mais Yurio préférerait probablement s'arracher un bras plutôt que de l'admettre.

\- Tch ! poursuivit celui-ci. La version courte c'est Potya, tu crois que ton vieux cerveau retiendra ?

\- Ça doit être dans mes cordes, s'amusa son compagnon.

\- Au fait, la séance d'information sur les animagi ne t'intéresse pas ?

L'auto-transfiguration était la seconde spécialité de Uagadou, dont une part non négligeable des élèves - bien plus importante que dans les autres établissements - choisissait de devenir animagus.

\- Non, ça ne me tente pas. Et je dois faire des choix dans mon emploi du temps, entre les cours habituels, les nouvelles options, les entraînements et... - il hésita un instant, choisit de taire le contenu de ses soirées - le reste, je ne peux pas tout faire. Et toi ?

De nouveau, Yurio sourit, mais avec arrogance à présent.

\- Je suis déjà enregistré comme animagus.

La mâchoire de Yuri manqua de se décrocher.

\- À ton âge ?!

\- Le plus jeune jamais connu à Durmstrang. La classe non ?

\- Si. Impressionnant même.

Au compliment, Yurio rayonna de fierté. Puis, aussi brusquement que son visage s'était éclairé, il se referma en posant les yeux sur l'angle opposé de la large pièce.

\- Tu sais qui d'autre n'est pas à cette réunion ? Victor. Il est au-dessus de ça, ajouta-t-il, amer.

Yuri suivit la direction de son regard : en effet, le cousin du garçon se trouvait dans la pièce, pour une fois seul avec son chien - d'ordinaire il était entouré de certains coéquipiers et parfois Yuri le remarquait en compagnie de Christophe. Le coeur du Japonais eut soudain des ratés et il sembla sur le point de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.

Bien que quasi-déserte, la salle était grande, donnant à Yuri l'espoir de continuer à l'éviter.

C'était sans compter sur Makkachin.

Le grand caniche le repéra, traversa la pièce au triple-galop et bondit pour lui repeindre le visage de sa langue baveuse, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Dans les bras de son maître, Potya cracha, plus contrarié qu'apeuré.

\- Makkachin ! l'appela une voix à l'accent slave.

\- Bien, je file Katsudon.

Sous les assauts amicaux du chien, Yuri avait presque oublié la présence de Victor, caché de l'autre côté du tas de poils frisés. Le départ précipité de Yurio le lui rappela tel un saut d'eau glacée.

\- Non, attends ! Yurio !

Un nouveau coup de langue, dans le cou cette fois.

\- Ça chatouille ! pouffa Yuri malgré son état de tension.

\- Désolé, intervint Victor en attrapant Makkachin pour l'éloigner de sa victime, il est parfois un peu trop démonstratif.

Comme pour donner raison à son maître, l'animal se laissa tomber sur le dos, offrant son ventre aux caresses. Avec un sourire amusé, Yuri lui donna satisfaction.

\- Non pas de souci.

Une gratouille bien placée provoqua un mouvement de patte arrière du caniche.

\- Il t'apprécie vraiment.

Yuri osa enfin redresser la tête pour croiser les yeux lagon. Pendant un instant, il oublia qu'il se trouvait devant l'objet de son admiration, il oublia qu'il essayait de l'éviter tant il se sentait encore inférieur à lui, il oublia que son coeur tendait à faire le yo-yo en sa présence. Tout ce qu'il vit était un jeune homme comme lui, avec les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et il caressa l'idée folle d'entamer une conversation.

Puis son anxiété revint à la charge et il envisagea plutôt de fuir à toutes jambes. Une fois de plus.

Quelque chose dans son regard dut le trahir, car l'expression de Victor se modifia et il posa une main sur celle de Yuri pour le retenir.

Ses doigts étaient frais sur les siens. Surtout lorsque sa peau vira au rouge embarras.

Il recula précipitamment : son dos se cogna au panneau de bois et des pétales de _sakura_ volèrent sur la peinture. Ses lunettes se retrouvèrent de travers sur son nez et un tic nerveux fit tressauter le coin de son oeil gauche.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

\- Ah, euh, pour rien. Rien du tout.

Victor pencha la tête sur le côté, se tapota la bouche de l'index.

\- J'essaye de te parler depuis le match mais tu es plus insaisissable qu'un vif d'or. Heureusement, les attraper, c'est ma spécialité.

À ces mots, il lui flasha son sourire magazine accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Yuri était certain d'avoir brûlé sa rétine au passage. Trop éblouissant.

\- Oui. Euh. Effectivement.

"Repartie absolument brillante", pensa-t-il, sarcastique, dans un coin de cerveau qui par miracle fonctionnait encore. "Il ne va pas du tout continuer à penser que je suis un minable."

\- Yuuuri, ronronna Victor en se rapprochant - "oh my God, il est trop près, beaucoup trop près" s'affola le Japonais - je veux tout savoir sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît ? Profitons de ces quelques mois pour apprendre à nous connaître.

Il devait rêver, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ou bien il avait perdu l'esprit, pas impossible non plus.

\- Ah... euh... balbutia-t-il. OK.

Le visage de Victor s'illumina : la bouche en coeur et des diamants dans les yeux, pour la première fois Yuri le trouva adorable. Pas juste superbement inaccessible. Devant lui se trouvait un Victor qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les magazines, ni à aucun de ces moments où il l'avait observé en douce.

L'enthousiasme de son compagnon était contagieux et Yuri se surprit à sourire à son tour. Un peu de rose colora alors les joues de Victor.

De nouveau gêné, Yuri se détourna pour ranger son livre.

\- Par contre là j'ai cours d'herbologie. Et vu que la prof me déteste, j'ai pas intérêt à arriver en retard.

Il tendit la main vers son _haori_ mais Victor le devança : il prit la veste et la présenta à Yuri pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

Le geste était si inattendu que ce dernier se figea un instant avant de comprendre. Il marmonna un remerciement timide, puis passa ses bras dans les manches.

Il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir pour se détendre en présence de Victor.

 

***

 

Cours - entraînement - danse : cela faisait à présent une dizaine de jours que l'emploi du temps de Yuri s'enchaînait ainsi. Malgré la fatigue, il appréciait ses soirées dans son sanctuaire avec Elias. Ces moments l'apaisaient, le distrayaient des tensions de la journée : Victor, les répartitions des premiers matchs qui seraient annoncées le lendemain, le cours d'herbologie avec Mori- _sensei_... Il dansait, discutait un peu avec Elias, parfois dansait de nouveau.

Le jeune Finlandais restait un mystère, même après plusieurs heures à ses côtés. Elias parlait peu de lui et Yuri n'était pas du genre à pousser ses interlocuteurs à la confidence.

Yeux fermés, bras ouverts, Yuri laissa la magie de _l'odoriga_ le traverser, exorciser son trop-plein d'émotions. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se dévoiler à son compagnon : ce qu'il peignait, ses mouvements, la musique qu'il créait avec son corps parlaient à sa place.

Un cri déchira soudain la nuit. Les couleurs éclatèrent comme une bulle de savon. Yuri ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Le hurlement d'agonie n'avait rien d'humain. Une angoisse frappa Yuri au ventre comme un uppercut, lui coupa la respiration, le figea un instant.

Puis l'adrénaline l'envahit, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement d'elles-mêmes, actionnées par un sinistre pressentiment. Sourd aux appels d'Elias, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

   
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous deviné l'animagus de Yurio ?
> 
> Cette fanfiction va être en pause jusque probablement décembre : en novembre je participe au NaNoWriMo (un défi : écrire 50 000 mots en 1 mois) et je voudrais en tirer un roman original.   
> Désolée de vous laisser là-dessus, à ma décharge ça ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi, Yurio et Victor étaient censés rester encore quelques temps loin de Yuri. Mais je suppose que l'un voulait un peu de spotlight et l'autre... bon c'est Victor, il voulait son Yuri lol !
> 
>  
> 
> Notes sur les créatures de ce chapitre
> 
> Amikiri : yokai qui est réputé couper les filets de pêche et les moustiquaires
> 
> Kappa : un des yokai les plus connus, cité dans Harry Potter, notamment étudié avec Remus Lupin
> 
> Demiguise et occamy : on les trouve dans Fantastic Beast et ils sont originaires d'Asie
> 
> Kitsune : renard. Pour les formes surnaturelles, ils ont plusieurs queues (jusqu'à 9). C'est un yokai plutôt connu, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous renvoie à la page Wikipedia.
> 
> Chat sibérien colourpoint : j'ignore si on a une source officielle pour la race de Potya, mais il ressemble à un Sibérien donc je décrète que c'en est un. Colourpoint est le nom de sa couleur, plus foncée aux extrémités (pattes, face, oreilles, queue).


	7. Le 1er accroc

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

  
Une fois encore, Yuri tendit sa baguette devant lui, se concentra sur des souvenirs joyeux.

La découverte de sa qualité de sorcier. Son premier vol sur un balai. Des moments partagés avec Phichit. La danse. Sa rencontre avec son familier.

\- _Expecto_ _Patronum_.

Des pensées parasitèrent les précédentes. Les préjugés d'autres élèves à son encontre. Une chute lors d'un match de quidditch. Une séance _d'odoriga_ un jour où il avait eu besoin de décharger son stress. Chaque moment heureux lui rappelait aussi un échec, le tout lié dans son esprit par association d'idées.

Arriva donc ce qui devait arriver : une maigre fumée s'écoula mollement de la pointe de sa baguette avant de s'évaporer.

\- Encore... soupira-t-il.

"C'est un sort difficile", temporisa Hebi-chan d'une voix somnolente sans même ouvrir un oeil.

Enroulé sur lui-même dans l'herbe, le yokai venait d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison sur Akari et l'opération le laissait chaque fois épuisé. L'état du kitsune évoluait cependant correctement et son ventre enflé était bientôt à maturité : d'après Tanaka- _sensei_ la mise bas arriverait dans les prochains jours.

La renarde jappa, puis glissa la tête sous le bras du jeune homme pour recevoir des caresses. Elle frotta ses trois queues l'une contre l'autre, créa une flamme en forme de serpent à l'image d'Hebi-chan.

Yuri sourit, posa une main douce sur son flanc sous lequel s'agitaient de petites vies.

\- Oui, voilà, j'essaye de créer quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu es bien plus douée que moi Akari.

 

 

***

 

 

_Jour présent_

  
L'air lui manquait. Yuri ignorait si c'était le résultat de sa folle course à travers la jungle ou de l'angoisse qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles, couvrant les appels d'Elias derrière lui. La végétation défilait autour de lui, floue sous l'effet de la vitesse et de sa myopie conjuguée : dans la précipitation il avait laissé ses lunettes dans le sanctuaire. Un nuage passa devant la lune et l'île devint plus lugubre encore.

Quelques autres élèves s'étaient figés dans les jardins de l'académie, leurs yeux agrandis de peur et de surprise mêlées. Yuri les dépassa tous sans ralentir, ignora Yurio qui tenait son chat terrorisé dans les bras, debout près d'Otabek.

\- Bordel, il se passe quoi Katsudon ?

La question s'évapora dans la nuit soudain redevenue silencieuse comme une tombe. Loin de rassurer Yuri, ce calme suspect renforça son mauvais pressentiment. Il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à la clairière protégée par les immenses bambous et les sorts.

Normalement. Or il ne percevait plus ces derniers.

\- Elias ? s'écria Yurio derrière lui.

Le ton agressif, le blondinet adressa une suite de mots en russe à son coéquipier. Ce dernier lui répondit sèchement dans la même langue, commune aux élèves de Durmstrang. Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un "Yuri" glacial.

Jamais le Japonais ne l'avait entendu parler si froidement. Son nom - même s'il s'agissait en réalité de celui de son cadet - prononcé ainsi, tranchant et furieux, sonnait faux dans la bouche d'Elias. Malgré lui, malgré les circonstances, cette pensée fit mal à Yuri, lui montra combien son ami était encore un inconnu.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur ce point.

Dans l'herbe, le flanc ensanglanté, Akari était étendue, inerte, au centre d'un cercle de sel. Cinq bougies étaient disposées sur sa circonférence, et un pentacle brillait dans l'air au-dessus du corps sacrifié.

Yuri se laissa tomber à genoux, renversant l'une des bougies. Le pentacle disparut alors en même temps que les flammes et ne resta plus que la lumière de la pleine lune pour éclairer la clairière. La fumée mêla son parfum à celle, métallique, du liquide carmin qui coulait sur les flancs d'Akari. Autour d'elle les renardeaux couinaient en tournant nerveusement, perdus.

Dans son dos, Yurio gronda de nouveaux entre ses dents contre Elias, insconcient du drame à quelques pas de lui.

\- Yura, tenta de temporiser Otabek.

La voix calme de ce dernier aida bien plus sûrement Yuri à agir que les questions insistantes ou les querelles de ses deux autres compagnons. Il imaginait sans mal le regard noir du cadet de l'équipe russe à l'arrière de son crâne, mais s'en contrefichait plus que jamais.

Agenouillé devant Akari, il pressa ses mains sur la plaie béante, tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le liquide chaud coula sur ses doigts, s'en échappa. Un renardeau lui lécha le poignet, les autres se blottirent contre lui, tremblants et gémissants. Il pouvait la sauver, il l'avait déjà fait, ce n'était pas trop tard, il devait...

\- Hebi-chan, supplia-t-il.

Le serpent l'avait aidé à soigner la renarde, ça avait fonctionné une fois, il pouvait encore...

Son familier se frotta sur la joue de son maître : ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient ramener un être d'entre les morts.

\- Non !

Le cri de déni lui avait échappé, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau comprenait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais il refusait de renoncer.

Un juron russe. Yurio venait enfin de comprendre sur quoi son homonyme était penché.

\- Yuri... l'appela une voix douce. Yuri...

Celui-ci fixait ses doigts rouges, toujours pressés sur le _kitsune_ , sans les voir vraiment, les joues baignées de larmes qui coulaient sans un bruit.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Le contact le sortit un instant de son état de choc. Il leva le visage vers Elias qui le fixait avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Yuri, c'est trop tard.

Juste un murmure. Mais il lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Merde, jura Yurio, c'est pour ça que Potya était nerveux.

Comme pour confirmer, le chat miaula plaintivement dans les bras de son maître, puis en sauta et fila entre deux fougères arborescentes.

Des bruits de pas pressés. Des conversations étouffées. Plusieurs groupes d'adolescents débarquèrent à leur tour sur les lieux. Les questions fusèrent, Elias et Yurio répondirent.

Yuri en était incapable. Il était toujours agenouillé dans l'herbe, sonné. Les renardeaux se serrèrent un peu plus contre ses cuisses et il les caressa sans réfléchir, laissant des traînées carmin dans leur fourrure blanche.

Un sifflement lui fit enfin lever les yeux vers les autres élèves pour voir un aigle argenté atterrir sur le poing d'Otabek.

\- Il a repéré quelque chose ? lui demanda Yurio.

Le Kazakh secoua la tête, l'air grave et son patronus s'évapora dans la nuit. L'adolescent l'avait envoyé survoler les environs dans l'espoir de découvrir les coupables, sans succès. Sa maîtrise d'une magie aussi avancée ne surprit pas Yuri : ce qu'il avait observé de la personnalité d'Otabek démontrait un coeur calme et pur, condition indispensable pour réussir le sort de Patronus.

L'absence de piste rendit les élèves un peu plus nerveux, les conversations s'agitèrent de plus belle. Marc de Beauxbatons jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Yuri.

\- On dirait du vaudou des Caraïbes non ?

Son regard se coula vers les quelques élèves de Tituba, l'accusation limpide. Ana se jeta vers lui, retenue par Leo de justesse. À défaut de pouvoir lui faire manger son poing comme elle en avait manifestement l'intention, elle l'abreuva d'une bordée d'injures dans sa langue maternelle.

Christophe s'interposa entre elle et son batteur.

\- Marc, tu ne peux pas lancer des accusations aussi graves au hasard.

Bien que sonné, Yuri nota l'intervention dans un coin de son esprit et la cote de sympathie du Suisse augmenta.

Un moment d'énervement. Des accusations volèrent d'un groupe à l'autre, sans le moindre fondement, juste pour décharger les tensions vers les autres.

\- Et le fameux Victor Nikiforov au fait ? glissa Dimitri par-dessus la rumeur. Il est étrangement absent là non ?

L'hostilité du capitaine de Koldovstoretz vis à vis de son compatriote scolarisé à Durmstrang n'était un secret pour personne. Mais l'accusation gratuite représentait une véritable déclaration de guerre.

\- _Ublyudok_ ! hurla Yurio en se ruant vers lui.

Déjà Elias s'avançait pour l'arrêter, mais Yuri fut plus rapide. En un instant, il se retrouva sur ses pieds, une main ferme autour du poignet de son cadet. Les renardeaux gémirent et Hebi-chan les entoura de son long corps pour les rassurer.

\- Lâche-moi Katsudon ! Cet enfoiré a insulté mon cousin.

\- Je sais.

Le ton du Japonais était si tranchant que son compagnon se figea et l'assemblée eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Le regard brun d'ordinaire si doux se posa sur Dimitri, plus glacial que tous les hivers de sa Russie natale. Sans un mot, Yuri écarta Yurio, s'avança vers l'agresseur.

Des étincelles rouge colère jaillirent du bout de ses doigts sans qu'il les contrôle, le nimbèrent d'une aura menaçante, bien loin de sa discrétion coutumière. Les autres élèves firent un nouveau pas en arrière.

Il attrapa Dimitri par le col. Les flammèches qui fusaient des mains de Yuri éclairèrent le visage blême de sa victime. L'air gronda de sons menaçants.

\- Au lieu de débiter des conneries, tu vas bouger ton cul pour aller chercher des profs. Compris ?

Le ton glacial formait un saisissant contraste avec son apparence flamboyante. Des flammes sans odeur, sans chaleur, mais qui paraissaient tout aussi mortelles que les vraies.

Bouche bée, le Russe se contenta de hocher la tête. Yuri le relâcha : une traînée de sang tachait l'uniforme de Dimitri. Ce dernier vacilla un instant, puis fila sans demander son reste.

Toujours furieux, Yuri embrassa l'assemblée du regard, cru déceler une lueur admirative dans certains yeux, dont ceux d'Elias. Ça lui était bien égal : en cet instant il se moquait de ce que les autres pouvait penser de lui.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, partez.

Puis, il tourna le dos au cercle d'élèves, avec l'intime certitude d'être obéi.

En effet, la foule se dispersa, seuls restèrent Elias, Otabek et Yurio. Pour une fois ce dernier avait abandonné tout signe d'hostilité et ressemblait simplement à un enfant perdu.

\- C'est horrible, murmura-t-il. Qui a pu faire ça ?

Yuri se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, serra les renardeaux dans ses bras, puis secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

\- Mets ton Potya en sécurité Yurio, répondit-il à la place.

  
***

  
Plusieurs professeurs arrivèrent peu après et prirent alors plusieurs mesures d'urgence. Tandis que certains adultes s'assuraient de la sécurité des élèves, priés de rejoindre les dortoirs avant le couvre-feu à titre exceptionnel, d'autres fouillaient la scène du crime.

La principale emmena Yuri à part pour entendre son témoignage et le jeune homme la suivit en silence, les quatre renardeaux dans les bras, Hebi-chan sur l'épaule qui luisait d'un gris triste. Minako n'émit aucune remarque contre la présence des jeunes _kitsune_ dans son bureau, qui n'étaient, du reste, pas en état de s'y ébattre. Dans leur état normal, les créatures auraient probablement sauté sur les meubles, renversé les papiers proprement empilés ou reniflé les bibliothèques rangées au carré avant de tenter de gratter le sol de bambou.

Entouré de cet environnement ordonné, aux panneaux de bois où volaient des dragons immaculés et bruissaient des bambous dorés, le garçon taché de sang qui serrait les animaux contre son coeur semblait incongru. Tremblants, les renardeaux couinaient doucement.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à son protégé, Minako se tourna vers l'un des dragons.

\- Va prévenir le ministère des évènements de ce soir.

La créature opina de son immense gueule, puis disparut du mur. Yuri comprit alors qu'un panneau de bois jumeau se trouvait au ministère de la magie à Tokyo et permettait ainsi une communication avec l'école de magie. Tête baissée sur les animaux sur ses genoux, il vit la principale approcher du coin de l'œil.

Alors qu'elle levait une main, une fumée argentée apparut, enveloppa les renardeaux qui s'endormirent.

\- Tanaka- _sensei_ va venir prendre soin d'eux dès que possible.

Yuri se redressa enfin pour la dévisager, l'expression perdue.

\- Mais...

\- Elle va s'assurer de leur sécurité personnellement Yuri, c'est promis.

Le ton était bienveillant mais ferme : la principale n'avait jamais traité Yuri comme un garçon fragile, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant, peu importe les circonstances. Il lui en était reconnaissant, car cette attitude l'aiderait à surmonter sa tristesse plus sûrement que des cajoleries.

D'un nouveau geste de la main, elle nettoya les taches de sang sur son élève, puis s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau pour écouter son récit. Yuri lui relata les fait d'une voix neutre, répondit de son mieux à ses questions.

\- Ce cercle, demanda-t-il enfin, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une forme de magie interdite, comme toutes celles qui impliquent un sacrifice.

Yuri serra les poings contre la fourrure blanche des kitsune inconscients. Ainsi Akari n'avait été qu'un ingrédient ?

\- Dans quel but ?

Il devait savoir pourquoi la douce renarde était morte.

\- Supprimer les barrières magiques.

Les yeux de Yuri s'agrandirent.

\- Toutes celles de l'île ?

\- Nous allons devoir vérifier, mais je ne pense pas que le sort était assez puissant pour ça. Au moins celles qui protégeaient les créatures magiques. Ou les élèves de celles-ci, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant, c'est ce qui retient Tanaka- _sensei_ en ce moment.

En effet, un _kappa_ en liberté au milieu d'enfants pouvait faire des dégâts et il n'était pas le seul. Heureusement les plus jeunes étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, mais tous les plus de onze ans étaient pensionnaires, sans compter les invités étrangers.

\- Je peux aider à rattraper des créatures, proposa le jeune homme.

Sans laisser à son interlocutrice le temps de répondre, il se leva pour déposer ses quatre protégés dans un coin de la pièce. Sur le mur un dragon vint flotter au-dessus du petit tas de poils blancs, curieux. Il échangea un regard avec Hebi-chan, puis reprit son ballet aérien sur les panneaux de bois.

\- Yuri, intervint Minako, tu es sûr d'être en état ?

\- Certain. Je fais partie des meilleurs élèves en magizoologie, je peux gérer.

À son tour, la principale se leva, rejoignit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis.

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ça.

  
***

  
\- Donc, vous avez rattrapé toutes les créatures, sauf les demiguises ? demanda Phichit après avoir quitté l'esprit de Yuri.

Comme prévu, leur séance de _dokushinjutsu_ se déroula le lendemain de l'incident. Si les coupables n'avaient pas été découverts, pas plus que leur but, les chefs des établissements avaient maintenu cours et tournoi. Les faits n'avaient pas été considérés assez graves pour une annulation - les mots du ministère de la magie japonais, qui avaient mis Yuri en pétard. Les professeurs étaient toutefois plus vigilants que d'ordinaire et la répartition des matchs était repoussée au week-end.

Malgré sa nuit quasi inexistante, Yuri était heureux de pouvoir partager ses pensées avec son meilleur ami, ce qui lui évitait de devoir les formuler. Reposant.

\- C'est ça. Comme ils sont invisibles, nous n'avons pas pu déterminer s'ils sont toujours sur l'île. Même Tanaka- _sensei_ ne peut pas les repérer à coup sûr.

\- Cochonnerie ces bestioles.

\- Elles sont parfaitement inoffensives, protesta Yuri en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

\- Les hamsters c'est plus pratique. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Messieurs Chulanont et Katsuki, intervint le professeur, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas censé profiter du cours pour bavarder. Que ce soit directement ou dans votre esprit.

Haneki- _sensei_ était un _yokai_ lié à Mahoutokoro depuis si longtemps qu'il faisait partie des murs. Haut de plus de trois mètres, le _tengu_ humanoïde à la peau rouge et à l'immense nez - si long que son poids devrait entraîner sa tête en avant s'il était soumis aux même lois de la gravité que les humains - possédait des pouvoirs de télépathie inégalés dans le pays. Il les avait mis au service des humains plusieurs siècles plus tôt, d'abord auprès de samouraïs, puis de l'école de magie.

\- Vos défenses sont un peu faibles Monsieur Katsuki. Peut-être parce que vous laissez volontairement faire votre camarade. Choisissez une pensée que vous ne voulez pas lui montrer et faites preuve d'un peu de sérieux !

Les énormes sourcils noirs du géant était froncés de colère, mais Yuri savait d'expérience que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il n'obéit donc pas au professeur par peur, mais dans le but de progresser.

\- _Legilimens_ , prononça Phichit en le visant de sa baguette.

Yuri tenta de lever son bouclier mental, résista à la force qui l'envahissait. Cependant le manque de sommeil l'empêchait de se concentrer et son meilleur ami était un puissant Legilimens.

La digue céda d'un coup.

 

_Le regard de Yuri s'arrêta sur la joue gauche d'Elias : une balafre la barrait de la tempe à la mâchoire. Cachée lorsqu'il relâchait ses cheveux, la marque apparaissait s'il les attachait en queue de cheval comme en cet instant._

_Quelques mèches rebelles encadraient toutefois son visage._

_La question se retrouva sur les lèvres de Yuri avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse._

_\- Comment tu t'es fait ta cicatrice ?_

_Elias sursauta, plaqua une main dessus, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle._

_\- Ah. Non. Désolé, s'affola Yuri en agitant les mains devant lui. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'était indiscret de ma part._

_\- Je suis juste surpris, personne ne m'a jamais posé la question._

_Un sourire doux remplaça le choc initial sur les traits du Finlandais, qui retira alors sa main._

_\- Un accident idiot, j'ai voulu faire mon malin à l'épée vers treize ans en sous-estimant mon adversaire plus jeune._

_\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu te battais vraiment ?_

_Horrifié, Yuri le fixait avec des yeux agrandis derrière ses verres._

_\- Non, on était censé s'entraîner. Comme je disais, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, c'était un accident._

_\- Ou bien ce type t'en voulait._

_\- Il a un caractère assez impulsif oui, mais pas un mauvais fond. Tu trouves ça moche ?_

_Ce fut au tour du Japonais de sursauter._

_\- Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! Ça te donne du charme au contraire._

_De nouveau, il agit sans réfléchir. Sa main se déplaça de son propre chef, ses doigts effleurèrent la ligne de bas en haut, avant de repousser une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Elias. Yuri sentit son compagnon frissonner sous la caresse et se détourna vivement, troublé._

_Le terme était faible._

_Sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser. Sa peau le brûlait d'embarras. Et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir émettre de sons articulés en cet instant._

 

\- Wow wow wow ! Attends une minute Yuri, qui est ce type ? C'était quoi ça ? Tu me fais quoi là ?

Phichit le dévisageait, éberlué ; Yuri sentit sa peau chauffer sur son visage. À quelques pas, le professeur s'acharnait sur les jumelles Fumi et Yuki, son dos tourné vers eux.

Le Thaïlandais lui jeta un coup d'oeil prudent, puis attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui.

\- Je ne connais pas encore tous les élèves des autres équipes, chuchota-t-il, mais LUI, je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir croisé. Pas même aux entraînements.

\- Il n'y va pas, marmonna Yuri, mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi, Elias est le remplaçant de Victor et n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

\- Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde question : et Victor ?

La question avait tellement perdu Yuri qu'il en oublia sa gêne.

\- Quoi Victor ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais des vues sur lui. Et là tu es tout émoustillé par un parfait inconnu. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est un complice dans ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Des... Émous... Seigneur Phichit, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

D'un geste, Yuri se dégagea, irrité par la discussion, le manque de sommeil et les évènements de la veille tout à la fois.

\- Cette conversation est ridicule ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Phichit leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- OK, OK. Ne t'énerve pas, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton Elias de venir à la soirée prévue ce week-end.

\- Première nouvelle.

\- Je te l'ai dit pourtant, mais est-ce que tu m'a écouté ? Noooon !

Yuri leva les yeux au ciel, tomba sur le visage menaçant du professeur qui les fixait et se hâta de lever sa baguette vers son partenaire.

\- On ferait mieux de reprendre. À mon tour.

\- Ah ! s'esclaffa Phichit. Comme si tu pouvais...

\- _Legilimens_ !

Certes, Haneki- _sensei_ leur répétait souvent d'attaquer sans attendre pour s'entraîner à bloquer en urgence, mais Yuri y mettait plus d'ardeur que d'ordinaire. Vengeance ou moyen de détourner la conversation précédente, l'esprit de Phichit n'était en tout cas pas prêt.

 

_Le rire de Christophe retentit, alors qu'il tapait amicalement l'épaule de Victor à quelques pas de là. Dans sa tenue de quidditch, les cheveux collés de transpiration, il tenait son balai de sa main libre et plaisantait avec le Russe. Son sourire, plus sincère que lorsqu'il flirtait, allumait un éclat séduisant dans ses yeux verts qui attirait Phichit tel un papillon de nuit vers une flamme._

_Le coeur battant, ce dernier afficha son expression de provocation assurée en approchant du capitaine de Beauxbatons._

_\- Giacometti._

_Il attira son attention en lui tapotant le bras - l'épaule était un peu haute pour lui, le geste n'aurait pas été naturel. Le Suisse se retourna, baissa la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et son expression se modifia pour arborer son masque de playboy._

_Phichit détestait cet air qu'il se donnait : Christophe n'en avait pas besoin pour retourner les cœurs, pas plus que de sa magie vélane. Cette attitude sonnait faux, bien loin de ce que le Thaïlandais voulait connaître du jeune homme et l'obligeait à mettre en place ses défenses d'Occlumens à tout hasard._

_Il s'efforça d'afficher un air désinvolte, absolument désintéressé par son compagnon et sa réponse à venir._

_\- On fait une fête ce week-end pour le début du tournoi. Comme on n'est pas sectaire, tu peux venir avec ton équipe._

_Amusé, Christophe laissa tomber sa comédie de Don Juan pour une attitude plus joueuse._

_\- Vraiment ? Quelle générosité petit hamster. Merci, je transmettrai l'invitation à mes coéquipiers. Mais je ne viendrai qu'à une condition._

_Ces derniers mots rendirent Phichit un rien nerveux, mais il parvint à maintenir son bluff._

_\- Tu fais comme tu le sens Giacometti._

_\- Que tu sois à la soirée aussi._

_Surpris, le Thaïlandais hésita un instant._

_\- Oh. Euh... eh bien je l'organise donc..._

_\- Parfait._

_\- Très bien._

 

L'image se brouilla. Phichit venait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et éjecta Yuri avec plus de force que nécessaire. Sonné, ce dernier vacilla un instant en reprenant pied dans l'instant présent, puis jeta un regard outré à son partenaire.

\- Tu peux bien me donner des leçons, mais tu joues avec le feu.

\- Mais non, je m'amuse c'est tout.

\- C'est ça. Je te retourne ce que tu me dis souvent Phichit : tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas à moi.

Ils se turent, soudain sérieux. Il avait suffit d'une soirée pour que la belle ambiance tissée à Mahoutokoro en deux semaines de cohabitation s'effondre et que tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde. Dès le petit-déjeuner, les deux amis avaient remarqué les coups d'œil nerveux et les conversations sombres chuchotées. Chacun était resté dans son groupe d'origine lors des premiers cours et des piques avaient volé entre certains élèves.

Un lourd nuage noir semblait planer sur l'île, provoquant mouvements d'humeur et tensions, exacerbant les rivalités devenues amères. Les élèves hésitaient à présent à se mélanger et de nombreuses rumeurs floues couraient ici et là.

Dans ces conditions, ni Yuri ni Phichit n'avaient intérêt à s'intéresser de trop près à des jeunes hommes d'autres équipes. Surtout quand ces derniers étaient nimbés de mystère ou traînaient dans leur sillage des réputations sulfureuses.

  
***

  
L'entraînement de quidditch ce soir là ne se passa pas dans une atmosphère plus légère. Le report de l'annonce des répartitions pour la première phase du tournoi n'aidait pas à calmer les nerfs déjà mis à vif par la nuit précédente.

Alors que l'équipe de Mahoutokoro se préparait dans un silence tendu, une tornade blonde tomba sur Yuri qui s'était isolé et abattit son poing contre son épaule. Celui-ci couina une protestation, leva la tête de la boucle de sa jambière pour tomber sur un chaton de mauvais poil.

\- Je te préviens Katsudon, t'as pas intérêt à prendre tes distances à cause d'hier ! Si tu oses me soupçonner d'un truc aussi horrible je t'assomme !

L'idée n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit du Japonais qui dévisagea son homonyme comme si des oreilles de chat venaient réellement de pousser sur son crâne - quoique, quel était son animagus déjà ? se demanda Yuri, tout à fait hors de propos en cet instant. Aucune réaction intelligente ne lui vint donc à l'esprit et il se contenta de fixer les yeux verts agressifs. Il cru y déceler un fond d'inquiétude, mais l'impression s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Même chose pour mon cousin. C'est un crétin, mais pas un crétin cruel.

La soirée de la veille repassa dans l'esprit de Yuri et, avec un nouveau timing à côté de la plaque, une question lui échappa.

\- Tu connais bien Elias ?

À bien y réfléchir, Yuri l'avait-il jamais croisé à d'autres moments que le soir dans son sanctuaire ? À se demander s'il ne hantait pas les lieux.

Les interrogations de son aîné prirent Yurio de court, au point d'en oublier de jouer l'éternel indigné.

\- Hein ?

Finalement, Yuri n'était pas le seul à manquer de répartie.

\- Hier, vous aviez l'air assez proches. Je risque de ne pas le voir ce soir, j'aide encore à chercher les demiguises. Je suppose que Phichit t'a parlé de sa petite fête, tu peux y inviter Elias pour moi ?

À cet instant précis, avant que le blondinet ne puisse répondre, Victor se matérialisa près d'eux, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Yuri, est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le Yuri japonais, ignorant le russe qui lui lança quelque chose dans leur langue natale. Son cousin lui répondit d'un ton doux - qui sembla irriter un peu plus Yurio -, avant de s'asseoir près de l'attrapeur de Mahoutokoro et de lui prendre la main en signe de soutien. Le cerveau de ce dernier fit un soudain court-circuit, mais il parvint à articuler une réponse.

\- Ah. Un peu secoué. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

\- C'est normal, rétorqua Victor en serrant brièvement les doigts entre les siens, tu as eu une nuit difficile.

Yurio les dévisagea tour à tour, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis répondit à la question de son homonyme restée en suspens.

\- Pas de problème Katsudon, je transmet ton invitation à Elias. Tu viendras _aussi_ à cette soirée, hein Victor ?

Ce dernier se crispa soudain. La réaction blessa Yuri qui retira sa main vivement et se leva.

\- Aucune obligation. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire.

"Que de passer du temps en ma compagnie", compléta le Japonais in petto en détournant le regard. Il risqua toutefois un coup d'œil, cru noter un instant de panique dans l'expression du capitaine de Durmstrang, ainsi qu'une vague arrogance dans celle de Yurio.

\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire si ! Je viendrai avec plaisir.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions et notes :
> 
> ублюдок (ublyudok) : enfoiré
> 
> Tengu : sorte de démon japonais, parfois bienveillant parfois non. Il y en a plusieurs formes / variations, dont le karasu-tengu (tengu corbeau) du chapitre 1


	8. Double jeu

_Quatre ans plus tôt_

 

  
\- Tu es trop petit pour t'entraîner avec moi.

Le regard vert lui lança des éclairs et, contre les épais murs de pierre grise de la salle d'escrime, les épées s'agitèrent dans les râteliers sous l'effet de la colère du garçon. Amusé, Victor croisa les bras pour le défier d'un air supérieur.

\- Tu vois, tu ne maîtrises ni ton énergie ni tes émotions Yuratchka. Les combats magiques nécessitent les deux.

\- Tch ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin toi aussi, fais pas comme si tu connaissais tout.

\- Toujours plus que toi. Yakov ne voudra jamais...

\- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une autorisation ? Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux ! L'héritier Nikiforov, le petit génie, bla-bla-bla : tout le monde n'en a que pour toi !

Si jusqu'ici Victor était amusé par la discussion - taquiner son cousin constituait son passe-temps favori, surtout depuis qu'il portait son horrible coupe au bol -, ces derniers mots le mirent dans une colère froide.

Être l'unique héritier Nikiforov n'était pas un privilège mais une malédiction.

Depuis tout petit son père le traînait à travers le monde, le formait à reprendre ses responsabilités diplomatiques. Quand les enfants de son âge jouaient, lui recevait une instruction exigeante et stricte : combats magiques, légilimancie et occlumancie, langues étrangères, rhétorique, politique magique et moldue mondiale, sorts et potions avancés... Avant même de mettre un orteil à Durmstrang - son père avait écarté Koldovstoretz d'emblée -, Victor avait été façonné pour en devenir l'élève modèle.

Il ignorait pourquoi il persistait à obéir aux attentes d'Alekseï Nikiforov, surtout à un âge où la rebellion bouillait dans ses veines. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus que son père et recherchait son approbation avec désespoir ? Ou parce qu'il ne connaissait que cela ?

Le jeune adolescent aspirait toutefois à un autre avenir que celui tracé pour lui. Il se ne sentait vivant que sur un balai, lorsqu'il chassait le vif d'or, et il était assez doué pour faire ses débuts dans l'équipe officielle de son école dès cette année. Son père y voyait une belle publicité pour la famille Nikiforov et l'encourageait pour l'instant - mais Victor savait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps.

Certains jours il acceptait cette idée. D'autres, il avait envie de hurler.

\- Très bien, lâcha-t-il à Yuri, glacial, ne viens pas pleurer si je te fais mal. Ce sont des épées d'entraînement bridées, mais ça peut piquer tout de même.

\- Tch ! Je vais te botter le cul Victor.

Ce dernier ignora la bravade pour sortir sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le cadenas qui retenait deux épées à présent déchaînées. Les armes magiques percevaient la tension belliqueuse dans l'air et n'attendaient qu'un mot pour...

\- _Alohomora_.

Les lames sautèrent hors du râtelier. Victor en attrapa une avec aisance, mais celle qui vola vers Yuri manqua de l'assommer. Avec un juron, il se débattit un instant avant de réussir à saisir la poignée à deux mains.

Victor retint un éclat de rire, mais un sourire sarcastique lui échappa : l'arme semblait démesurée pour le garçon et il peinait à la soulever.

\- Tu peux régler la taille Yuratchka.

\- Je sais ! cracha le chaton, vexé. _Reducio_.

L'épée rapetissa pour s'adapter à son porteur qui se mit en garde, le regard déterminé du haut de ses neuf ans. Nonchalant, Victor l'imita, puis s'avança pour un premier échange.

Des étincelles volèrent lorsque les lames se rencontrèrent et Yuri évalua prudemment son opposant. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'abuser de sa magie : la combinaison des passes d'arme et des sorts était efficace mais épuisante. Et inutile contre un adversaire de cet acabit : quel mal pouvait lui faire un chaton à peine sevré ?

Ledit chaton plongea en avant. Victor esquiva d'un pas de côté. Une bourrasque accompagna le mouvement de Yuri, fit voler les longs cheveux argentés de son aîné, qui cligna des yeux surpris.

\- Pas mal Yuratchka.

Ce combat commençait à devenir amusant à défaut d'un véritable défi.

Finalement, Victor décida d'utiliser un sort, plus pour son côté spectaculaire qu'offensif.

\- _Glacius_ , lança-t-il en touchant le bras libre de son cousin du tranchant de la lame.

Un bloc de glace apparut, bloqua le coude de Yuri. Le garçon couina de surprise et d'indignation mêlées ; Victor éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Enfoiré !

D'un bond, Yuri se jeta sur son opposant, la pointe de son arme dirigée vers son visage, un sort d'attaque à la bouche.

La manoeuvre prit Victor par surprise. Il se recula.

Trop tard.

Une longue balafre barrait sa joue de la tempe à la mâchoire.

 

***

 

_Jour présent_

 

  
\- Victor !

Le Russe se retourna à l'appel de son nom et découvrit Christophe qui le rejoignait à grands pas. Tout le monde affluait à présent vers le palais de Mahoutokoro pour y découvrir la répartition de la première phase du tournoi. D'une beauté saisissante, la pagode d'un blanc immaculé, finement sculptée de créatures mystérieuses, se découpait contre le ciel bleu. L'assemblée des élèves japonais s'y engouffrait, dans un mélange de couleurs qui aurait pu paraître cacophonique, mais les tons pastels ou intenses se mêlaient en une harmonie fascinante et une palette unique parmi toutes les écoles.

Victor jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers : avec leurs uniformes bruts et épais, les élèves de Durmstrang ressemblaient à des rustres conviés au royaume du raffinement. Un instant, il envia la tenue de soie bleu ciel de Christophe, dont la coupe semblait conçue pour mettre en valeur ses atouts. Du gilet sans manches cintré qui soulignait sa taille, à la courte cape qui élargissait ses épaules sans dissimuler sa chute de rein, en passant par l'élégant chapeau assorti, le Suisse attirait sans faillir tous les regards.

D'ailleurs, remarqua Victor, celui de Phichit ne cessait de revenir sur le capitaine de Beauxbatons quand il pensait que personne ne faisait attention. Un instant, il se demanda si son ami feignait l'ignorance - ce séducteur notoire n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, peut-être tentait-il une nouvelle stratégie ? - ou s'il n'avait pas conscience du manège du Thaïlandais. Ce dernier prit fin lorsque Yuri Katsuki rattrapa son meilleur ami à l'entrée des jardins intérieurs du palais. Surexcité, Phichit passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, qui éclata de rire.

Victor se détourna.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, pas vrai ? Ils n'étaient que deux amis, très proches certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Seulement Phichit connaissait Yuri plus intimement que personne, pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans arrière-pensée, le faisait rire d'un mot. Et Victor aspirait à tout ça et plus encore avec l'attrapeur de Mahoutokoro.

\- Youhou, la Terre à Victor ?

Une main s'agita devant son nez. Il sursauta. Cligna des yeux en dévisageant Christophe.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le Suisse suivit la direction du regard de son ami, repéra Yuri et Phichit. Son expression devint alors mi-amusée mi-prédatrice.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me charge du petit hamster, ça te laissera le champ libre. Ce qui me ramène à la question que tu viens d'ignorer. Très malpoli.

\- Désolé, répondit Victor en enfilant son masque pour le public - un sourire impersonnel -, tu disais ?

\- Tu viens à la soirée ?

Problème numéro un dans sa (trop longue) liste, mais s'il essayait de se défiler, nul doute que son cousin se chargerait de le traîner par la peau des fesses avec sa délicatesse légendaire. En cet instant, Victor donnerait cher pour une bonne cape d'invisibilité. À moins de prétendre être malade ? Il pourrait toujours se préparer une potion pour simuler. Ou encore se faire "malencontreusement" repérer par un prof quand il essayerait de faire le mur avec les autres. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer...

Un long soupir le tira de sa (seconde) rêverie. Christophe secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche - sûrement pour se plaindre de sa distraction -, mais la principale Okukawa choisit cet instant pour demander l'attention des élèves.

Elle rappela rapidement l'organisation par groupes de trois équipes : à l'issue des trois matchs, les deux premières avanceraient à l'étape suivante du tournoi.

\- Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle en levant sa baguette, le moment que vous attendez tous.

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur les lettres lumineuses qui apparurent dans l'air au centre du jardin :

« Groupe 1 : Mahoutokoro - Mantirakkōl - Durmstrang

Groupe 2 : Uagadou - Wooloonji - Poudlard

Groupe 3 : Beauxbatons - Castelobruxo - Tarvaa

Groupe 4 : Tituba - Ilvermorny - Koldovstoretz »

Parvenu à la fin de la première ligne, Victor glissa un regard vers Yuri à quelques pas de là, à moitié caché par la large carrure d'Antonin, l'un des poursuiveurs de Tituba, qui discutait avec Ana et Leo. Même à distance, il était évident que l'attrapeur japonais avait pâli en découvrant les noms de ses adversaires. Ou plus probablement celui de Durmstrang, l'école indienne ne représentait pas une menace.

Les regards des deux rivaux se croisèrent, Victor tenta de flasher un sourire, Yuri se contenta d'un hochement de tête nerveux avant de battre en retraite.

 

 

\- Yuratchka, gémit Victor, je suis un homme mort !

Il se laissa tomber, dramatique, sur son lit dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec son cousin à bord du _Skidbladnir_ \- plus souvent appelé le _Skid_ par les élèves, bien moins ronflant mais plus court. Makkachin prit l'attitude de son maître pour une invitation à s'affaler sur lui et lui lécher la figure, mais Victor gardait le visage obstinément enfoui dans son oreiller.

Sur le lit d'en face, Yurio ignora le mélodrame de son compagnon - il ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de lever le nez de Magiscroll. À ses côtés, Potya lança un regard de dédain à la boule de poils canine qui gémissait à présent pour obtenir une caresse. Jamais le distingué félin ne s'abaisserait à quémander ainsi : il frotta son nez sur la main de son propre maître, obtint une satisfaction immédiate, et remercia d'un ronronnement sonore.

\- Yuraaaaaa !

\- Oh ta gueule ! Tu déconnes, tu assumes.

Victor lui envoya son oreiller en représailles. Il rebondit sur la barrière de protection installée entre les deux parties de la chambre - une précaution pour tenir Potya hors de portée des démonstrations d'affection de Makkachin.

\- Mais je fais comment ?

\- Y a pas cinquante options hein. Soit tu avoues la vérité à Katsudon, soit tu jongles.

\- Si seulement je pouvais lui dire... marmonna Victor en ramassant son oreiller.

Quelque chose dans son ton attira enfin l'attention de son cadet qui releva le nez de Magiscroll. Les sourcils froncés de confusion, il dévisagea son cousin sans même ciller à la vue de la cicatrice sur sa joue - Yurio en était l'auteur après tout, nul besoin de la masquer en sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? À part les instructions de ton père je veux dire, ça t'a toujours arrangé de les oublier de temps en temps.

\- Yuri partage absolument tout avec Phichit.

\- C'est pas un complet abruti comme toi, vu les circonstances il devrait pouvoir garder un secret. Je sais bien qu'on le connaît depuis peu mais...

\- Ce n'est pas le problème : ils pratiquent la légilimancie ensemble.

Un instant bouche bée, le blondinet retrouva l'usage de la parole rapidement pour annoncer sa sentence.

\- Alors tu vas devoir jongler.

\- Ou tu pourrais dire que je suis malade ? tenta Victor avec espoir.

\- Même pas en rêve, je marche pas dans tes combines, surtout à quelques jours du premier match.

\- Tu peux au moins m'aider à...

\- Démerde-toi ! cracha le chaton.

Sur ces mots, il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers son placard. Un instant il considéra les étagères, puis sélectionna quelques vêtements, indécis. Il leva devant lui un t-shirt avec une tête de tigre dans une main, un autre avec un lion rugissant.

\- Lequel ?

\- Bah, c'est pareil, répondit Victor, indifférent. Un gros chat dans les deux cas.

Yurio le foudroya du regard, sélectionna le premier et renvoya le second en boule dans son placard.

\- Tu piges que dalle ! Le tigre est plus classe, c'est pas pour rien que c'est mon animagus.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes mon avis alors ?

Le blondinet le gratifia d'un "tch !" dédaigneux, tandis qu'il choisissait un jeans noir déchiré et des chaussures à motif panthère. La réalisation frappa enfin Victor alors que Yurio commençait à se changer.

\- Attends une seconde, tu ne vas pas à la soirée avec ton uniforme ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard de pitié.

\- Personne n'y va en uniforme. Prépare deux tenues : si Victor et Elias apparaissent avec des fringues identiques à la même soirée ça va être un chouilla suspect.

 

 

Sous sa véritable apparence - moins sa cicatrice -, Victor tenta de rester caché derrière son cousin lorsqu'il firent leur entrée dans le foyer des élèves. Sans succès : non seulement Yurio était plus petit que lui, mais il s'arrangea pour le semer au plus vite, rejoignant Otabek arrivé avant eux.

Cela faisait des années que Victor passait sans effort de sa propre identité à celle de son double, Elias. Dernier né d'une longue lignée de métamorphomage, il ne pouvait complètement transformer son visage comme les plus puissants, mais modifier un peu ses traits, changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou masquer sa cicatrice étaient aussi simple que de respirer. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il pouvait seulement foncer le bleu de ses yeux, pour passer du lagon au bleu marine. Le cumul de tous ces petits détails le rendait toutefois méconnaissable.

Seul un cercle très fermé était au courant : les familles Nikiforov et Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman - l'un des tuteurs de Victor, un ami de longue date de son père -, la principale de Durmstrang Lilia Baranovskaya, et une poignée de dignitaires russes. Depuis des générations, les Nikiforov gardaient ce secret pour l'utiliser dans un but diplomatique et politique.

Autrement dit, à des fins d'espionnage.

À ce titre, Elias apparaissait pour récolter des informations que le fameux Victor Nikiforov ne pouvait obtenir aussi facilement. Il se montrait régulièrement parmi ses camarades de Durmstrang afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais cultivait une personnalité discrète pour se fondre dans le décor.

Seulement le jour où Victor-Elias avait entendu la voix de Yuri au creux de la nuit, puis aperçu son doux sourire éclairé par la lumière de son familier, il n'avait pu résister à l'impulsion de l'approcher. Il avait alors fait le raisonnement suivant : Victor Nikiforov mettait l'attrapeur japonais mal à l'aise, mais Elias pourrait lui parler normalement.

À cet instant, le Russe ignorait qu'il venait de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage dont il ignorait comment se dépêtrer.

S'il avait été intrigué par le Yuri nerveux, stimulé par le rival de quidditch, puis attendri par l'invocateur et le magizoologiste, la beauté du danseur et la bienveillance du confident avait achevé d'éveiller des sentiments inédits dans son coeur vide. Or le Japonais ne montrait ces dernières facettes qu'à Elias ; Victor pouvait à peine l'approcher. Malgré ses efforts pour le charmer ou se rendre accessible, Yuri était intimidé par Victor Nikiforov, le jeune prodige du quidditch qui apparaissait dans les magazines.

Résultat : depuis leur rencontre, il ne se sentait jamais tant lui-même que sous ses traits d'emprunt, le tout saupoudré d'une bonne dose de culpabilité pour son double jeu. Il ignorait comment se rapprocher de Yuri en tant que Victor, à défaut ne voulait pas arrêter de le voir en tant qu'Elias, ne pouvait pas faire coïncider les deux personnages. Il n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser son alter ego à des fins personnelles. Ça s'était juste... passé ainsi.

S'il avait imaginé un jour que son plus grand rival ne serait autre que lui-même.

"Pathétique", songea-t-il en endossant son masque de séducteur souriant et intouchable.

En société il savait qu'il devait donner le change à tout prix. Alekseï Nikiforov lui avait martelé la leçon très tôt, si bien que l'attitude publique de l'adolescent était enracinée en lui.

Son regard parcourut le foyer éclairé de lanternes de papier qui flottaient devant les murs de bois. La lumière douce éclairait ici un arbre qui bougeait dans le vent, là un phénix blanc qui secouait ses plumes, sur un autre panneau des fleurs dont Victor aurait juré sentir le parfum. Un sortilège d'illusion faisait pleuvoir des pétales roses sur toute la pièce, rappelant le sakura devant lequel Yuri l'avait fui quelques jours plus tôt. Les tables basses couvertes de boissons et en-cas avaient été poussées sur les côtés pour libérer une piste de danse, et une musique forte envahissait la pièce.

Phichit apparut soudain à ses côtés, traînant un Yuri au regard évasif dans son sillage.

\- Content de te voir Victor. Pas de problème pour vous échapper de votre rafiot ?

Le Russe s'efforça de se concentrer sur la conversation avec l'organisateur de la fête, mais glissa quelques coups d'œil vers l'attrapeur de Mahoutokoro. Celui-ci avait troqué le _hakama_ de son uniforme pour un jean moulant et une chemise bleue cintrée qui mettaient en valeur sa fine silhouette, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Victor dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas oublier tout le reste et simplement rester planter là à admirer Yuri.

\- Non aucun. Je n'ai pas entendu la musique de l'extérieur, tu as mis un sort de sourdine ?

\- Pas moi, Yuri, précisa le Thaïlandais en attrapant ce dernier qui rougit. Mais oui, on essaye d'éviter d'attirer les profs.

Il eut un sourire démoniaque, manifestement pas inquiet à l'idée d'être pris la main dans le sac. D'ailleurs, comme la grande majorité des élèves se trouvaient à cette fête non autorisée, les enseignants étaient sans doute au courant et choisissaient de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu aimes toujours autant t'attirer des ennuis, remarqua Victor, amusé, je me rappelle un petit garçon qui s'était échappé de son lit. Je me suis longtemps demandé si ta mère n'avait pas été trop sévère.

Le souvenir fit éclater de rire Phichit.

\- Pas vraiment, elle a vu bien pire avec moi.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Tandis que Yuri restait toujours muet, Phichit posa soudain son regard sur un point derrière Victor ; l'instant d'après Christophe se matérialisa auprès de leur trio. Il tapa le dos de son ami en guise de salut puis se tourna vers le Thaïlandais, une main tendue en invitation.

\- Petit hamster, une danse ?

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Victor se retrouva seul avec Yuri - enfin seuls au milieu d'une nuée de convives qui riaient, dansaient ou discutaient autour d'eux.

Le Russe y vit alors sa chance, esquissa un geste vers son compagnon.

\- Ah. Hum. Il... il faut que je parle à Yurio. À plus tard.

Un instant Yuri se trouvait à cinq centimètres de lui, le suivant il avait rejoint l'autre bout de la longue salle. À croire qu'il avait transplané.

Frustré, Victor ravala un juron.

Il allait échanger quelques conversations polies histoire de se montrer, puis il serait temps de faire apparaître Elias.

 

 

Il prétexta un coup de fatigue pour s'éclipser, permettant au personnage de Victor Nikiforov de disparaître définitivement de la soirée. Dans ses heures de réflexion - avec sa patience légendaire, Yurio aurait traduit par "ses chouinements" -, il avait bien envisagé de passer plusieurs fois d'une identité à l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

À grands pas, il rejoignit des toilettes à l'écart, s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant d'y pénétrer : s'il rentrait en Victor et sortait en Elias les explications seraient délicates.

Son reflet dans le miroir se transforma à peine le verrou refermé. Ses cheveux passèrent de l'argent au brun, ses yeux foncèrent, son nez s'élargit, sa cicatrice réapparut, ses pommettes devinrent plus saillantes et sa mâchoire plus carrée. Le procédé était si familier qu'il prit moins d'une seconde.

Pour les vêtements, c'était un peu plus long.

Victor portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche dont il avait roulé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Simple, élégant mais décontracté, mais surtout facile et rapide à métamorphoser.

Il sortit sa baguette, en passa la pointe plusieurs fois sur son jean pour le lacérer - l'idée lui était venue en observant Yurio -, puis marmonna quelques sorts en visant sa chemise qui se transforma en t-shirt noir à manches courtes. Sur un coup de tête, il ajouta un oiseau-tonnerre doré.

"Oui, c'est mieux", songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

Elias pouvait se permettre quelques fantaisies.

 

 

Si au fil des années Elias était devenu une seconde peau, son personnage n'était pas destiné à une vie sociale : la fête de ce soir là constituait donc une première pour Victor-Elias, une apparition bien plus publique que d'ordinaire.

Bien sûr, une seule personne comptait parmi la foule de ce soir, mais la différence d'attitude des autres élèves à quelques minutes d'intervalle le frappa si fort qu'il ne put l'ignorer. Quand Victor attirait tous les regards - d'admiration ou de jalousie -, Elias pouvait se mouvoir sans pression sociale.

De nouveau, le Russe envia son alter ego. Ce dernier aurait pu suivre sa propre voie quand les espoirs secrets de Victor Nikiforov semblaient impossibles sous le poids des attentes paternelles. Lorsque Yuri avait partagé son rêve de carrière sportive, il avait failli hurler "moi aussi !", mais avait - une fois de plus - dû étouffer son enthousiasme.

Elias n'était pas censé avoir d'ambitions ; Victor semblait avoir déjà atteint les siennes.

Tout juste avait-il convaincu Alekseï Nikiforov de le laisser rejoindre l'équipe nationale quelques temps.

\- Elias !

Une voix familière dans son dos. Victor-Elias se retourna pour se retrouver devant un Yuri détendu et accueillant. À ses côtés, Phichit le considérait avec un sourire poli mais méfiant, tandis que Christophe ne lui accordait même pas un regard avant de partir chercher à boire. De nouveau, le contraste d'attitude le frappa de plein fouet et il se demanda comment réconcilier tous les aspects de sa personnalité - et de ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Phichit, se présenta le Thaïlandais en tendant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- De même, répondit-il en rendant le salut. Merci pour l'invitation Yuri.

Ce dernier sourit et le coeur de Victor battit un peu plus fort.

\- Avec plaisir. Je me suis demandé si Yurio te l'avait bien transmise comme je ne te voyais pas.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas très fêtard ? suggéra Phichit. Un peu comme mon Yuri.

L'intéressé lui donna un coup de coude et une conversation silencieuse sembla passer entre eux. Ils n'utilisaient quand même pas la légilimancie là devant tout le monde ? Non, même si Yuri maîtrisait la magie non verbale et sans baguette, l'échange ressemblait à une simple complicité entre amis qui se connaissaient par coeur.

Entre ça et le possessif utilisé - pire, souligné - par Phichit, Victor-Elias avait une soudaine envie de l'étrangler.

\- Dis-moi Elias, reprit celui-ci, je ne t'ai encore jamais croisé. C'est étrange, tu as pris quelles options ?

Terrain glissant. Depuis son arrivée au Japon il avait négligé les apparitions ici et là de son personnage, aussi devait-il slalomer entre les cours suivis par Yuri, Phichit et Christophe - qui venait de reparaître avec un verre pour ce dernier. Sans compter l'image qu'il voulait qu'Elias présente, s'il répondait qu'il séchait les cours, ça...

\- T'en as mis du temps !

Intérieurement, Victor remercia son cousin qui venait à sa rescousse. Le chaton l'avait pourtant envoyé paître plus tôt, mais prouvait une fois de plus qu'il crachait plus qu'il ne griffait.

\- C'était si long cette dissert d'herbologie ? Urg, je regrette de m'être inscrit, le prof de Castelobruxo est barbant !

D'accord, il risquait de se faire arracher les yeux au passage, mais Victor devait VRAIMENT embrasser Yurio plus tard. Les mots et l'attitude de ce dernier modifièrent du tout au tout le comportement de Phichit, dont le sourire retrouva sa chaleur coutumière. Il s'apprêtait toutefois à poursuivre ses questions lorsque la musique changea pour un rock entraînant.

Le visage de Yurio s'illumina. Il attrapa la main d'Otabek, le fit pivoter vers la piste de danse et l'entraîna telle une bourrasque. Pour une fois, le Kazakh perdit un peu de son flegme au passage.

\- Venez danser ! lança le blondinet au reste du groupe.

L'intervention mit fin à tout interrogatoire : Christophe débarrassa Phichit de son verre, puis le fit tournoyer en rythme vers le centre de la pièce. Le Thaïlandais éclata de rire et se prêta volontiers au jeu.

De nouveau, Victor se retrouva seul avec Yuri au milieu de la pièce bondée. Cette fois cependant, ce dernier proposa spontanément sa main pour inviter Victor - Elias, se corrigea-t-il - avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Victor détesta son don de métamorphomage. Il tâcha de garder une expression enthousiaste, mais aurait voulu mettre fin à la supercherie ici et maintenant, hurler la vérité pour réconcilier toutes ses facettes et simplement être lui-même.

Bien sûr, il se contenta de suivre son cavalier, oublia son dilemme pour quelques minutes de danse effrénée. Le rythme était rapide, entraînant, et Yuri le guidait avec assurance.

Celui-ci le fit tourbillonner, l'éloigna, le rapprocha d'un mouvement ferme. Le bras de Yuri s'enroula autour de sa taille ; pour un instant fugace, Victor pu sentir le parfum citronné de son shampoing. Puis son cavalier le fit tourner de nouveau, et tout se mélangea : la musique, leurs rires, les formes imprécises des autres danseurs, la lumière tamisée, les pétales de sakura, la chaleur des doigts autour des siens, l'éclat d'un regard chocolat. Un délicieux vertige saisit Victor.

Sur les dernières notes, Yuri le renversa sur son bras. Hors d'haleine, ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux brillants. Le visage rougit, des mèches rebelles échappées sur son front, la chemise en bataille et les lunettes de travers, Victor trouva son partenaire plus séduisant que jamais.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir que la musique avait changé pour une mélodie douce. Elias se redressa, modifia sa posture pour se mettre en position de conducteur avec une expression interrogatrice. Yuri posa alors sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son cavalier et la droite dans celle offerte.

Tout proches, ils ondulèrent en silence au rythme lent et... romantique ne put s'empêcher de penser Victor. Leurs cuisses se frôlaient, les cheveux de Yuri chatouillaient sa joue. De nouveau son parfum citronné troubla le Russe.

Une conversation. N'importe quoi, pourvu que cela couvrit les battements de son coeur. D'ailleurs Elias n'avait pas parlé à Yuri depuis la découverte macabre de l'autre jour.

\- Je suis désolé pour Akari, chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille de son cavalier, je sais à quel point tu tenais à elle.

Au nom de la renarde, Yuri se crispa un instant, puis tourna la tête pour regarder Elias. Leur visage étaient si proches que ce dernier pouvait voir la moindre nuance dans les yeux bruns même à la lumière tamisée des lanternes magiques.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis plus triste ou en colère. Si je trouve les coupables, je... je...

Il bouillait de rage contenue, cela sautait aux yeux. L'image du jeune homme furieux d'où jaillissait des flammes, tel un Dieu vengeur se superposa devant Victor. À cet instant, Yuri avait inspiré une crainte évidente à son auditoire et depuis le Russe surprenait regards méfiants et conversations chuchotées sur son passage.

Dans une tentative de soutien et d'apaisement, son pouce traça de petits cercles sur le dos de la main dans la sienne. Les doigts de Yuri se détendirent un peu sous la caresse.

\- Je comprends, c'est épouvantable ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le Japonais hocha la tête tristement.

\- A présent je m'inquiète pour les autres animaux sur l'île, même si le ministère pense que c'est un évènement isolé. Yurio a l'air de suivre mon conseil pour son Potya, par contre je vois toujours Makkachin se balader comme avant. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Un coup de genou au ventre n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Victor ne pouvait pas perdre son fidèle chien, son ami, son confident, le seul être qui l'ait toujours accepté sans condition. L'air lui manqua. La salle tourna autour de lui. Les autres danseurs se brouillèrent, tandis que la pluie délicate des sakura semblait se transformer en averse de sang.

"Je suis Elias, Elias, Elias", se répéta-t-il en boucle. "Je n'ai pas de chien, je..."

\- Elias ?

Au ton inquiet, Victor comprit que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à donner le change.

\- Ah... Je-j'ai trop chaud. Le rock était un peu... Enfin je veux dire...

L'expression soucieuse, Yuri le dévisagea un instant, puis l'entraîna vers la sortie.

\- Yuri ?

\- On va prendre l'air. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de me défouler, tu veux regarder ?

Victor pourrait passer sa vie à admirer Yuri quand il dansait. Ou juste quand il respirait d'ailleurs.

\- Avec plaisir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qui avait deviné pour Elias ?
> 
> Pas de notes particulières pour ce chapitre, si quelque chose n'est pas clair n'hésitez pas à me demander et j'en ajouterais.


	9. Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le long délai, je suis toujours en voyage en France et j'ai eu beaucoup de choses familiales un peu compliquées à gérer. Je ne rentre que début mai pour préparer un déménagement international, donc n'attendez pas de miracle sur les prochains délais non plus ! (Mais promis, cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée avant sa conclusion !)
> 
>  
> 
> Sauf mention contraire, pour ce chapitre du point de vue de Yurio :  
> Yuri = Yurio  
> Katsudon (ou autre insulte formulée par notre chaton furieux préféré) = Yuri Katsuki

 

_Un an et demi plus tôt_

 

\- Yakov ! Où est mon crétin de cousin ?

La porte rebondit en claquant contre le mur de pierre de la salle d'étude. La résidence Nikiforov était habituée aux assauts du jeune Yuri Plisetsky, aussi aucun portrait ne lui accorda l'ombre d'un regard et Yakov Feltsman leva la tête de son parchemin avec un calme imperturbable.

\- En déplacement avec son père. Tu es en retard Yuratchka.

Le blondinet s'avança avec la grâce d'un éléphant furieux vers le bureau de son tuteur. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance sa mère était trop occupée pour lui consacrer du temps et il avait été élevé par son grand-père. Quant à son instruction, elle s'était déroulée dans ce vieux manoir rempli de courants d'air et de fantômes, sous la baguette de Yakov, aux côtés de Victor. À présent que les deux garçons fréquentaient Durmstrang, ils apprenaient toujours des compétences supplémentaires hors du temps scolaire.

De quatre ans son aîné, Victor était comme un grand frère pour Yuri et venait donc avec le package admiration-rivalité-jalousie-attachement-agacement-disputes-taquineries. Bref, un gros noeud de sentiments contradictoires dont le pré-ado ne savait que faire.

Pour la peine, il abattit ses poings sur le bureau de Yakov et se pencha en avant. Le geste se voulait menaçant, mais du haut de sa modeste taille l'effet était raté.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas les accompagner ? Mon oncle emmène Victor partout, pourquoi pas moi ?

L'injustice hérissait les poils du chaton et son tuteur le dévisagea avec un soudain sérieux. En l'absence de père connu, Alekseï Nikiforov était la figure qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans la vie de Yuri, même sans liens de sang. Les relations familiales étaient complexes et inextricables chez les Nikiforov comme chez les Plisetsky.

\- Tu es encore trop jeune Yuratchka...

\- Victor l'accompagnait déjà à mon âge !

Coincé par la logique implacable du garçon, le vieil homme s'enfonça dans son siège en passant une main sur son crâne dégarni.

\- Eh bien... tenta-t-il d'un ton prudent. Victor est l'héritier Nikiforov, son père le forme donc et...

\- Mais pourquoi ? explosa Yuri. Moi aussi je pourrais devenir diplomate ou autre connerie !

\- Attention à ton langage Yuri !

\- On apprend les mêmes choses tous les deux, d'ailleurs je suis plus intelligent que Victor !

Le petit bout bouillant de rage et de volonté devant lui, qui cachait ses douleurs sous sa colère, attendrit Yakov.

\- Sans doute, mais tu n'es pas métamorphomage. Et tu ne peux pas le devenir comme pour un animagus.

À la soudaine lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux verts, le tuteur sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

\- Alors je veux devenir animagus.

 

 

***

 

 

_Jour présent_

 

  
Yuri Plisetsky commençait tout juste à s'endormir lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Il entrouvrit une paupière, grogna à cause de la lumière au bout de la baguette que Victor tenait devant lui.

\- Désolé Yuratchka.

\- Il est quelle heure bordel ?

\- Hum. Trois heures ? répondit Victor d'un ton d'excuse.

De nouveau, le blondinet émit un râle de protestation, puis enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller en bougonnant un "sérieux on va être frais demain pour l'entraînement".

Son cousin tenta de se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit discrètement. Il y parvint plus ou moins, jusqu'à ce que Makkachin couine de joie en retrouvant son maître, anéantissant tous les efforts précédents. Avec un soupir, Yuri se tourna sur le dos, à présent complètement réveillé, tout comme son compagnon d'après le rythme de sa respiration.

\- Tu es resté avec Katsudon tout ce temps ?

\- Hm-hm.

\- Sous l'identité d'Elias ?

Un silence triste le lui confirma. Pour la première fois, Yuri comprit pourquoi son oncle avait mis Victor en garde contre l'utilisation de son don à des fins personnelles. Quand ils étaient petits, les deux cousins s'étaient ainsi amusés aux dépends de gamins du quartier. Le jeune Victor avait donné impunément une leçon à trois garçons qui se moquaient des airs de fillette du blondinet.

Alekseï Nikiforov lui avait passé un sacré savon lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu.

 

  
\- _Parce que tu as la chance d'avoir hérité d'un tel pouvoir, tu as le devoir de ne pas l'utiliser n'importe comment !_

_Aux yeux du petit Yuri, son oncle était un géant blond aux yeux bleu glacier, bien plus froids que ceux de Victor. Du haut de ses six ans, à moitié caché derrière un large fauteuil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin se faisait gronder alors qu'il était venu à son aide._

_\- Vitya, poursuivit Alekseï Nikiforov, tu ne dois pas te métamorphoser de manière égoïste._

_\- Mais père, je voulais protéger Yuratchka !_

_\- C'était donc pour une raison personnelle._

_Yuri tressaillit. La voix, tranchante comme un couperet, condamnait le garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenait droit et immobile. Si Victor paraissait d'ordinaire grand et fort aux yeux de son jeune cousin, face à son père il n'en menait pas large._

 

  
À présent, Yuri voyait ce souvenir sous un nouveau jour.

Il se redressa, se tourna vers l'autre lit. La cabine était plongée dans un noir profond, seule une faible lueur filtrait du rideau devant le hublot, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il devine la silhouette de l'adolescent : depuis qu'il était devenu un animagus sa vision nocturne s'était améliorée.

\- Je pourrais t'aider.

Victor sursauta, surpris par l'offre inhabituelle. Il se redressa si vivement que Makkachin protesta d'un couinement avant de s'avachir au pied du lit et de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais dans ton sommeil Yurio.

\- La ferme ! C'est pas mon nom.

\- Un tigre qui enquête l'air de rien sur cette île ne sera pas du tout suspect, c'est sûr.

\- Oh ta gueule.

\- Et la version chaton n'est pas tellement subtile.

Le ton moqueur acheva d'énerver le blondinet : il éjecta son oreiller vers son cousin. La barrière de protection n'était pas en place et le projectile atteignit sa cible qui éclata de rire.

Boudeur, Yuri se rallongea, dos à son compagnon.

\- Crève. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes emmerdes.

\- Quel vocabulaire.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Un silence. Un froissement de draps. Des pas approchèrent doucement. Le matelas s'enfonça.

Et l'oreiller s'écrasa sur la joue de son propriétaire qui cracha une bordée de vives protestations.

\- Merci Yuratchka.

Les mots coupèrent Yuri dans son élan. Cependant, toujours vexé, il garda le silence.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu m'as sauvé à la soirée, mais là je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aider.

\- Tch ! C'était juste pour éviter que tes conneries retombent sur notre famille.

\- Bien sûr.

Le garçon entendit le sourire sceptique dans la voix de son aîné : tous deux échangeaient ces passes d'armes verbales depuis plusieurs années et lisaient sans effort le jeu de leur adversaire. Victor comprenait pourquoi son cousin était vraiment intervenu, mais aussi qu'il protégeait ses sentiments derrière ce mur d'aggressivité ; Yuri savait que son aîné ne se dévoilait jamais complètement, même à lui.

\- Katsudon n'a pas l'air de trop me détester, marmonna le blondinet, toujours dos à son compagnon, je pourrais m'arranger pour que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble. Sous ta vraie identité.

\- Ce... ce serait un bon début, chuchota Victor.

\- Je pense toujours que tu devrais lui dire la vérité.

Nouveau silence. Le navire craqua autour d'eux. Leurs deux animaux dormaient paisiblement.

\- Tu as raison. Quand je saurai un peu plus qui sont nos ennemis...

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que Katsudon pourrait être dans le coup !

L'idée était si grotesque que Yuri s'était assis d'un bond et avait attrapé la manche du t-shirt de son cousin.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Ce type est si... si... _gentil_ que ça en devient gerbant !

Dans l'obscurité, Yuri vit Victor sourire, mais il ne put discerner assez son expression pour deviner ses pensées.

\- Père m'a appris à me méfier des apparences...

\- Conneries !

\- ... mais je ne pense pas non plus que Yuri soit impliqué.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Rien ne me dit que Phichit ne l'est pas, lui.

Perplexe, Yuri le relâcha, puis s'adossa au mur, bras croisés.

\- Katsudon le saurait.

\- Pas forcément. Phichit est un Occlumens assez doué pour résister à un charme vélane. De plus, il a un réseau international étendu et la position politique de son pays est peu claire. Pour ce que j'en sais, il a pu intégrer Mahoutokoro à des fins d'espionnage ou de sabotage.

\- Je suis pas convaincu.

\- Moi non plus, mais je dois considérer cette possibilité. Presque tout le monde est suspect, même ce brave Georgi pourrait jouer un double jeu.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il est bien trop bête ! C'est encore pire depuis qu'une nana lui colle au train. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Ces dernières remarques eurent le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère : les deux cousins pouffèrent comme les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient, toute question de complot oubliée un instant.

 

***

 

L'entraînement du lendemain se passa au radar, la journée défila dans un brouillard pour les jeunes fêtards de la veille. Cependant, pour ce dernier dimanche avant le début des matchs, les entraîneurs poussèrent leurs équipes au bout de leurs limites et les joueurs s'effondrèrent de fatigue de bonne heure.

La perspective du premier cours du lundi matin n'enchantait donc guère le jeune Yuri : herbologie de l'Amazonie par un enseignant de Castelobruxo. L'intitulé lui avait paru exotique, mais ça restait un bon vieux cours de botanique magique, dans lequel il devait ingurgiter moult noms latins de plantes. Par sa localisation au coeur de la région à la biodiversité la plus riche de la planète, l'école brésilienne était une sommité dans le domaine.

En soupirant, Yuri se laissa tomber sur un banc face au tableau.

\- Pas fan des cours théoriques ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

\- Ça craint oui, répondit-il par réflexe. Vivement qu'on revienne à la pratique.

Le nouvel arrivant s'installa à ses côtés, puis sortit de quoi écrire et des livres de son minuscule sac - enchanté pour y contenir tout une bibliothèque. La présence était familière et rassurante.

\- Mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on avait une dissert à rendre ?

La réalisation frappa Yuri comme la massue d'un troll. Il écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers son voisin.

La gaffe.

Lors de la soirée, il avait cherché un cours que personne d'autre ne suivait dans leur cercle d'amis pour donner un alibi plausible à Victor-Elias.

\- Otabek. Hum. Tu... tu as aussi pris cette option ?

Le Kazakh lui répondit d'un de ses rares sourires, teinté d'une pointe de sarcasme, puis continua de s'installer pour prendre des notes : pas une feuille ne dépassait de sa place dans son cahier, tandis que le bureau de Yuri ressemblait déjà à un champ de bataille.

Ce dernier réalisa alors qu'au dernier cours ils étaient en demi-groupes pour les travaux pratiques, tandis qu'au précédent il ne s'était pas encore rapproché de son discret ami.

Trop discret donc.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rattraper le coup.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara à cet instant précis le professeur, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'Anaricum.

Plus le temps de sonder Otabek pour découvrir ce qu'il avait compris de la situation. Yuri tendit une main tremblante vers sa plume, la fit tomber, manqua de s'assommer sur le coude de son voisin qui se pencha avant lui pour la ramasser.

\- Ah... merci, chuchota-t-il en détournant le regard.

Imperturbable, le Kazakh revint à sa prise de notes comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- L'Anaricum pousse dans les anciens sanctuaires incas. Ce peuple utilisait une forme primitive de magie qui a imprégné les lieux et...

Yuri repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds d'un geste nerveux, coula un regard vers son ami qui était concentré sur les explications du professeur.

Le cours passa à la vitesse d'un escargot sous sort de ralentissement. Le jeune russe jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa droite, parvint tout juste à relever la moitié des explications - barbantes - du professeur, renversa trois fois ses affaires et termina l'heure les nerfs en pelote et les cheveux en vrac.

En apparence indifférent à l'agitation de son ami, Otabek garda une expression concentrée tout du long et rangea cahier, livre et plume dans son sac enchanté avec un calme olympien.

Yuri n'y tenait plus.

\- Viens par ici.

Sans autre avertissement, il attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour l'entraîner à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète. Devant le visage neutre d'Otabek, le Russe s'énerva.

\- Putain jamais tu perds ton calme ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, amusé - "deux fois en une heure, ça frôle le miracle" pensa le blondinet -, puis se contenta d'attendre la suite.

\- Je... Tu... tenta Yuri. Est-ce que... Enfin je veux dire...

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ton bobard à propos d'Elias.

En fait son ami devait aimer le faire mariner, Yuri ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son attitude.

\- Et aussi qu'en quelques mois à Durmstrang je ne l'ai jamais croisé en même temps que Victor. D'ailleurs ton cousin est en cours de potions, il aura du mal à apparaître en herbologie, conclut-il d'un ton taquin.

Les couleurs avaient dû quitter le visage du Russe car Otabek redevint soudain sérieux. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et rien ne t'oblige à me donner des détails.

Yuri relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Toujours nerveux, il détourna le regard et se recula.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

 

***

 

Pour la première fois, Yuri se retrouvait avec un allié et confident qui dépassait le cercle familial. L'idée le soulageait et le terrifiait à la fois : et si Otabek n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait être ?

Mais le mal était fait. À présent il ignorait s'il devait en parler à son cousin ou porter ce secret seul. L'attitude méfiante de Victor déteignait soudain sur lui, le mettant dans un état d'hyper-vigilance épuisante. Il en éprouvait presque de la compassion pour son cousin.

\- Salut Yurio.

Au surnom, le jeune Russe se retourna près à sauter à la gorge de celui qui osait l'appeler ainsi. Il se retrouva face à deux yeux bruns alourdis d'énormes cernes, que même les lunettes bleues ne parvenaient à dissimuler.

\- Katsudon ? C'est quoi cette tronche ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! J'ai encore participé aux recherches des demiguises hier soir, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Une colère irrationnelle s'empara du plus jeune Yuri.

\- Je refuse de jouer contre un attrapeur au rabais ! déclara-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur - et mélodramatique - sur lui. Tu es conscient que notre premier match est après-demain ?

Penaud, le Japonais tenta d'esquiver la conversation en se penchant pour retirer ses genouillères.

\- Il en manque encore deux. J'y retourne.

\- Deux ? Deux quoi ?

\- Demiguises.

\- Ah ! Petit chaton !

Une tornade thaïlandaise lui tomba dessus, lui coupant le souffle, mais pas l'irritation qui bouillait.

\- Tu tombes bien, poursuivit Phichit comme si un regard vert ne le menaçait pas de l'étouffer en lui faisant avaler ses hamsters, peut-être que toi tu arriveras à raisonner cette tête de pioche.

\- Phichit, protesta Katsudon en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir. DOR-MIR. Tu sais, le truc qu'on fait la nuit normalement quand on est une bestiole diurne ?

\- Je vais très bien. Je suis le meilleur élève de magizoologie, je veux me rendre utile. Et les demiguises sont plus faciles à attraper la nuit.

Jusqu'ici le jeune Russe avait toujours entendu son homonyme se dévaloriser, aussi l'affirmation ne ressemblait en rien à de la vantardise. D'ailleurs Phichit qui connaissait son meilleur ami par coeur ne chercha pas à contester cet état de fait.

\- Comment veux-tu retrouver un truc invisible ? s'agaça le Thaïlandais.

\- On a des techniques mais c'est long et...

\- Et si je remontais sa piste odorante ?

L'intervention de Yuri interrompit la chamaillerie : Katsudon et Phichit se tournèrent vers lui, bouche bée.

\- Quand je suis sous forme d'animagus j'ai un odorat beaucoup plus développé, et de nuit j'ai une bien meilleure vue. Je te file un coup de main ce soir, mais en échange, tu te couches tôt. Si tu dois tomber de ton balai Katsudon, ce sera à cause de mon cognard, rien d'autre !

 

***

 

\- Yurio ?

\- Mmmm ?

Katsudon jeta des coups d'œil nerveux vers le reste du groupe, remit ses lunettes en place de la main qui tenait sa baguette au bout illuminé. Il accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher encore du jeune Russe afin de n'être entendu que de lui.

\- Otabek je comprends, son patronus est bien utile. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Victor est avec nous aussi ?

\- T'as pas encore remarqué qu'il te colle ?

Le Japonais ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tel un poisson sur la berge, d'ailleurs son regard brillait de la même intelligence. Yuri ne comprenait pas ce que son cousin avait de si impressionnant - c'était juste un abruti comme un autre -, aussi les réactions nerveuses de son homonyme le dépassaient, voire l'irritaient un brin.

Un crétin amoureux d'un autre crétin un peu lent, ça faisait un taux de crétinerie un chouilla élevé pour sa patience légendaire.

\- Yuuuuri ! roucoula justement Victor à cet instant en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'interpellé. Comment tu t'y prends pour retrouver un demiguise ?

Dans la manoeuvre, le Yuri russe avait été éjecté du chemin. Il lança un regard mauvais à son (crétin) de cousin.

\- Pour commencer on peut éviter de hurler, cracha-t-il, c'est la base pour attraper un animal. N'importe quel abruti sait ça.

Les yeux bleus de Victor s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malicieuse, tandis que sa propre proie tentait timidement de se dégager - sans succès.

\- Venant de toi, « abruti » c'est presque un compliment.

\- Ta gueule ! On s'y met ou on prend le thé ? Par où je commence Katsudon ?

Ce dernier parvint enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte pieuvresque. La question lui permit également de reprendre contenance : il revenait en terrain connu.

D'un geste vif, il leva sa baguette magique, traça quelques traits dans l'air pour dessiner un croquis de l'île de Minamiiwo.

\- Les profs et moi avons déjà passé toutes ces zones au peigne fin, indiqua-t-il en ajoutant quelques taches de couleur, et installé des barrières pour empêcher les demiguises de s'y déplacer. Il ne reste donc que cette portion au sud-est à explorer.

Le cadet du groupe ignora les "wow" admiratifs de Victor qui observait les lumières et teintes du dessin magique, pour se concentrer sur les explications.

\- L'idée, poursuivit Katsudon en rosissant un peu sous les compliments, c'est que tu puisses repérer les demiguises à distance. Ils ont une capacité de prédiction de l'avenir immédiat, mais uniquement pour ce qu'ils peuvent voir autour d'eux et s'ils sont réveillés. Une fois qu'on saura à peu près où ils se trouvent, je pourrai utiliser une formule pour révéler leur présence, si possible sans être vu. La véritable difficulté va être de les immobiliser avant qu'ils puissent redevenir invisibles et nous échapper.

À sa grimace, le jeune Yuri devina que la manoeuvre risquait d'être délicate.

\- Mon patronus peut survoler les lieux pour mieux les localiser, intervint Otabek.

Au fil de leur conversation, les quatre adolescents s'étaient peu à peu enfoncés dans la jungle et avaient ainsi atteint les abords de la zone à explorer. L'impatience s'empara de Yuri, un délicieux bourdonnement vibra sous sa peau, comme chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser son pouvoir chèrement gagné.

\- Assez perdu de temps, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de défi, on a un crétin à mettre au lit.

Il prépara sa baguette - ça l'agaçait d'en avoir encore besoin, mais pas le choix pour l'instant -, lança le sort. Le bourdonnement augmenta, devint vrombissement d'un essaim furieux, emplit tout son corps et son esprit.  
Yuri tomba à quatre pattes. Ses mains s'épaissirent, des griffes apparurent à leur extrêmité ; son corps s'allongea, grandit, se couvrit d'une fourrure dorée rayée de noir ; une longue queue poussa ; de nombreuses odeurs l'envahirent soudain.

Victor ramassa sa baguette pour la garder en lieu sûr, puis avança la main pour faire mine de le gratter derrière l'oreille.

\- Maintenant tu es vraiment un mignon chaton, taquina-t-il.

Le tigre voulu insulter son cousin mais seul un grognement profond s'échappa de sa gorge, il dévoila ses crocs et fit mine de les faire claquer près de la main tendue. La manoeuvre n'eut pour tout effet que de faire rire son aîné, coutumier de ses sautes d'humeur sous toutes ses formes - félines ou humaines.

 

***

 

Les fichues bestioles n'étaient pas faciles à repérer et la nuit était à présent tout à fait tombée. Chaque fois que l'un de ses compagnons trébuchait, Yuri appréciait un peu plus sa vision féline - surtout si elle lui permettait d'avoir un avantage sur son cousin qui pestait régulièrement entre ses dents contre les racines traîtresses.

Katsudon lui avait fait renifler une touffe de poils de demiguise pour le lancer sur leur piste, mais la jungle était en elle-même un énorme pot-pourri. La chaleur humide exacerbait le moindre arôme, d'ailleurs Yuri fronça le museau après avoir senti ostensiblement Victor qui fit mine d'en être offensé.

Enfin, après plusieurs fausses pistes - un singe et un boursouf -, Yuri repéra l'un des évadés endormi sur une branche.

L'opération de capture se passa ensuite sans accroc : Katsudon envoya son sort de révélation ; le patronus d'Otabek localisa exactement l'animal ; Victor l'endormit avant qu'il ne puisse réagir tandis que Katsudon ralentissait sa chute.

\- Et de un ! s'exclama le capitaine russe avec son sourire en coeur.

Ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la créature dans les bras de Katsudon : tout son pelage avait été tondu, plus la moindre trace des longs poils gris. Victor fronça les sourcils, mais Otabek le devança pour poser la question qui brûlait leurs lèvres à tous les trois.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il a l'air, répondit Katsudon en le manipulant avec délicatesse, je ne vois aucune plaie, son coeur a un rythme normal. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'a pas pu l'attraper avec une friandise comme les autres, il a dû être traumatisé.

Son ton avait pris une teinte tranchante, aiguisée par une colère froide. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il confia un instant l'animal endormi à un Victor surpris, puis réarrangea son haori pour installer le demiguise en hamac devant lui.

\- Il faut retrouver le dernier, déclara le Japonais d'un ton décidé.

Le tigre doré hocha la tête, puis avança de nouveau nez au vent, à la recherche d'une nouvelle piste.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il repéra cette dernière de nombreuses odeurs parasites y étaient mêlées. Pour un peu, il serait passé à côté.

Quelque chose clochait. Clairement. Ca puait, au sens propre.

Il grogna pour l'indiquer à ses compagnons.

\- Yurio ? chuchota Katsudon. Il y a un problème ?

Le tigre hocha la tête. Agita la queue nerveusement. Putain mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parler sous sa forme animagus ? S'il n'avait pas peur de perdre l'effluve ténue, il l'aurait quittée un instant.

À défaut, il s'aplatit, s'approcha de la clairière suspecte à pas furtifs, tel un fauve à l'affût de sa proie.

Cette dernière ne fuirait plus nulle part.

Un pentacle semblable à celui découvert avec le corps d'Akari flottait au-dessus de cinq bougies disposées sur la circonférence d'un cercle de sel. Au centre, le dernier demiguise était disposé, tondu lui aussi, éventré, gisant dans son propre sang.

Le corps dégageait une odeur de début de décomposition, mais les bougies empestaient bien plus, couvrant presque toutes les senteurs qui entouraient Yuri, saturant son odorat.

Il quitta sa forme d'animagus brutalement, saisi de sentiments trop humains pour rester ainsi. Une nausée violente le saisit et il rendit son repas dans le buisson à sa gauche.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Ses yeux étaient redevenus humains, mais il avait conservé son acuité nocturne.

À quelques mètres de là, entre deux fougères arborescentes, Christophe Giacometti quittait les lieux avec discrétion.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques notes :
> 
> Ne cherchez pas d'info sur l'anaricum, je l'ai inventée pour ce chapitre
> 
> J'ai largement extrapolé ce que je savais sur les demiguises, j'espère que Norbert Dragonneau ne m'en voudra pas s'il y a des erreurs ! Idem pour les animagus d'ailleurs.
> 
> Les boursoufs ressemblent à ça d'après le Wikia Harry Potter :  
> https://goo.gl/images/95N421


	10. Diversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et merci pour votre patience !
> 
> J'ai été inspirée pour poursuivre cette fanfic (j'ai des trucs en stock pour la suite) ces derniers jours, aussi j'ai pris le temps de terminer ce chapitre. Par contre il n'a pas été en bêta lecture pour vous le mettre en ligne plus vite, si vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.
> 
> Pour la suite c'est donc en cours, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre, je suis littéralement dans les cartons et la dernière ligne droite pour le tome 4 de L'Opale de Feu !

 

_Six ans plus tôt_

 

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire " _kill the story_ " ?

Le visage d'ange de Phichit était plissé de concentration, son regard fixé sur un article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Tous les jours, le petit garçon lisait le journal britannique de bout en bout pour améliorer son anglais.

L'édition entre ses mains relatait un scandale financier qui impliquaient plusieurs sorciers et gobelins de Gringotts, sans compter quelques elfes de maison - mais ces derniers n'étaient pas considérés responsables de leurs actes s'ils agissaient sous les ordres de leur maître. Remettre en cause l'intégrité de la fameuse banque risquait de créer un vent de panique, aussi le ministère de la magie britannique avait tenté sans succès de garder cette histoire secrète.

La mère de Phichit jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'article pour comprendre le contexte de sa question.

\- Ah ! Ça veut dire étouffer une affaire.

Le garçon leva un regard perplexe, la signification lui échappait manifestement.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Hum... voyons... réfléchit-elle en se tapotant le menton. Disons que quand un évènement risque de causer du tort à des gens haut placés, ceux-ci essayent de s'arranger pour que personne ne l'apprenne. C'est assez courant dans les milieux politiques, d'ailleurs ton père... 

Sourd au nième discours anarchiste de sa mère, Phichit fixa la _Gazette_ , sourcils froncés, essayant de lire entre les lignes - elle lui disait souvent qu'il fallait lire entre les lignes mais il ne voyait pourtant jamais rien y apparaître - dans l'espoir de mieux comprendre. Sur une photo, un groupe de gobelins s'agitaient, l'un d'eux envoyait paître un journaliste, tandis qu'un autre essayait de s'éclipser de la scène de chaos. Il ne manquait que le son pour s'y croire.

\- Et comment on fait pour étouffer une affaire ?

L'interrogation interrompit le récit de la rencontre des parents de Phichit, alors que l'une avait réussi à pénétrer au ministère de la magie avec d'autres manifestants pour contester un projet de loi et que l'autre y travaillait déjà à gravir les échelons vers le poste le plus élevé. Elle disait souvent que rien ne les destinaient à se rencontrer, moins encore à vivre ensemble, mais que parfois les opposés s'attiraient. Leur fils ainé avait hérité de l'esprit frondeur de sa mère, enveloppé dans le charisme de son père, une combinaison qui lui permettait de mettre n'importe qui dans sa poche - et il le savait.

\- Eh bien, si l'on a assez d'argent, on peut acheter le silence des gens. Ou alors on détourne l'opinion publique vers autre chose. Certains moldus disent "du pain et des jeux" : si la population a l'assiette pleine et des matchs sportifs à suivre, ça occupe les esprits. Il est aussi possible d'enterrer une affaire avec un prétexte quelconque, une fausse conclusion.

La réponse sembla enfin satisfaire le petit garçon qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête ferme avant de reprendre sa lecture.

  

 

***

  

 

_Jour présent_

 

Yuri donna un nouveau coup de pied rageur dans une pierre qui vola à travers le jardin intérieur. Silencieux, Phichit le laissa passer ses nerfs, attendant avec une patience admirable qu'il verbalise sa colère. 

\- Rhaaaaa !!! 

Furieux, le Japonais se passa les mains dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

\- "Vol de matériaux magiques" ? Non mais sérieux ? "Vol de matériaux magiques" ? Ils se foutent de qui au ministère ?

Nouveau coup de pied. Nouveau lancer de caillou. Les sourcils froncés, Phichit fixa les poings de son ami, si serrés que les jointures des doigts en étaient blanches.

\- Ah par contre pour parler du tournoi, y'a du monde. Mais les pentacles hein ? Ils en font quoi des pentacles ?

\- Yuri. 

\- Tu ne les as pas vus Phichit, mais à chaque fois ça ressemblait à un rituel de magie interdite. Pourquoi faire ça simplement pour voler un pelage de demiguise ? Encore pour le premier...

\- YURI ! 

Le ton du Thaïlandais tira enfin l'interpellé de son propre espace mental. Il cessa de ressasser ses arguments pour se tourner vers son compagnon.

\- Tu as raison, le rassura Phichit, le visage grave, c'est une excuse idiote. Une façon de classer l'affaire, c'est tout. Le quidditch leur permet de détourner l'attention de tout le monde. Du pain et des jeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Une expression que ma mère m'a apprise.

L'explication ne sembla pas aider Yuri - pourtant issu d'une famille non-maj', sans doute un truc culturel -, mais Phichit balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main. 

\- Clairement, une ou plusieurs personnes sur l'île poursuit un but pourri, d'une manière pourrie et le ministère étouffe le truc pour éviter que ça s'ébruite. Soit ils ne savent pas comment gérer, soit ils craignent un incident diplomatique. Bref, la question principale c'est : à quoi servent ces fichus pentacles ? 

Irrité, Yuri leva les yeux au ciel. Les évènements récents, le match du lendemain contre Durmstrang, la tension qui l'avait empêchée de dormir : l'adolescent était à cran. 

\- Bien sûr il suffit de faire quelques recherches à la bibli, la magie interdite doit y être répertoriée. Quelque part entre le sortilège pour faire un arc-en-ciel et celui pour cracher des bulles de savon.

\- T'es pas aimable quand t'es sur les nerfs tu sais ? Mon père a accès à des trucs classés secret, je vais l'appeler par un moyen protégé. En attendant on a cours, ramène-toi.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa, épousseta son uniforme et s'assura que ses hamsters s'y trouvaient tous les trois - les dernières victimes ne lui donnaient guère envie de les perdre des yeux.

 

***

 

Coller un entraînement de quidditch supplémentaire entre midi et deux était peut-être un peu rude, mais aucun joueur de Mahoutokoro ne protesta. Leur premier match - qui inaugurait ce tournoi d'un genre nouveau - se tiendrait le lendemain, contre Durmstrang, et il régnait une tension à couper au couteau.

Phichit aurait pourtant bien voulu profiter un peu plus de son repas.

\- C'est vrai quoi, c'était des _ramen_ au menu tout de même !

Son meilleur ami l'ignora, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Thaïlandais le considéra un instant d'un air calculateur avant de lui chatouiller les flancs de la pointe de son balais. 

\- Aïe ! 

Yuri sursauta, se massa le côté attaqué en jetant un regard noir vers Phichit.

\- Je sais pas si tu es plus préoccupé par l'histoire des pentacles ou du match, mais dans le premier cas tu ne peux rien faire tout de suite. Dans le second, on est justement là pour s'y préparer.

Pour seule réponse, il obtint quelques grommèlements agacés : Yuri n'était décidément pas à prendre avec des pincettes. L'attrapeur japonais était de si mauvaise humeur qu'il en oublia de rougir lorsque Victor lui fit un signe de la main enthousiaste. Distrait, il lui rendit son salut, puis se tourna vers son équipe avec une détermination nouvelle.

Phichit haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il supportait une journée de mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami et celui-ci avait des raisons valables de se comporter ainsi.

\- Prêt pour le match de demain petit hamster ?

Le coeur de Phichit fit un soubresaut. Avant de se retourner vers Christophe, il se composa un visage imperturbable, sourire lumineux en bandoulière.

\- Giacometti. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien t'affronter dans un match à un moment. Mahoutokoro ira jusqu'en finale.

Le capitaine de Beauxbatons était toujours aussi diablement séduisant. Il n'était là qu'en spectateur, aussi portait-il l'uniforme bleu ciel de son école qui mettait si bien en valeur ses hanches. Ses épaules. Et le reste.

"Reste concentré Chulanont."

Le Suisse leva un sourcil surpris, accompagné d'un sourire à faire fondre à iceberg. Un instant, Phichit craignit qu'il n'ait recours à son arme de séduction massive - alias sa magie vélane. Il prépara ses défenses mentales, mais nulle lumière irréelle ne nimba les cheveux dorés.

\- Oh ? Tu es revenu à mon nom de famille petit hamster ?

\- Et toi à ce surnom ridicule.

Il appuya la réponse d'un haussement d'épaules faussement détaché, avant de s'éclipser. Yuuko venait justement d'appeler les membres de l'équipe pour débuter la séance.

Timing parfait. Phichit n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser auprès de Christophe pour l'instant. Les souvenirs de la soirée étaient trop frais et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'ils avaient partagé un de _ces moments_ ou non. Ni ce que cela lui inspirait.

Alors qu'il marchait vers Minami pour récupérer sa batte, un obus blond lui fonça dessus, manquant de l'envoyer valser dans l'herbe. Phichit reprit son équilibre de justesse.

\- Ça va pas bien Yurio ?!

Le regard vert lançait des éclairs furieux. Pas vraiment inhabituel de la part de cette boule d'hormones en ébullition, mais tout de même. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude.

\- Évite de te rapprocher de Chris, cracha le chaton.

Cette fois Phichit était certain : le jeune Russe ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal. L'avertissement le prit tant au dépourvu qu'il faillit laisser partir Yurio sans répondre. Déjà, ce dernier s'était retourné pour s'éloigner. Phichit lui saisit le bras.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est pas un bon ami de ton cousin ?

Le blondinet se dégagea d'un mouvement sec.

\- Simple conseil. 

Puis il disparu comme il était venu, tel un courant d'air. Phichit cligna des yeux trois fois, sonné et perdu.

 

***

 

Un cours de _dokushinjutsu_ juste après ça n'était sans doute pas l'idéal. Déjà à l'entraînement, Phichit s'était montré distrait, et plusieurs joueurs avaient échappé de peu aux cognards.

Des tatamis, des panneaux de papier couleur crème : la salle de classe était la plus sobre de Mahoutokoro - Haneki- _sensei_ disait que cela favorisait la concentration, Phichit trouvait ça d'un ennui monstrueux. Les autres duos étaient déjà tous arrivés, installés en _seiza_ l'un en face de l'autre. Les jumelles Fumi et Yuki, distinctes uniquement par leur coupe de cheveux et la couleur de leur _haori_ , discutaient avec Yuri. Phichit les soupçonnaient d'en pincer pour son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était poliment indifférent à leurs charmes.

\- Vous êtes le dernier monsieur Chulanont, constata le professeur.

Le coupable lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant pour répondre, à l'instant même où la sonnerie qui marquait le début du cours retentissait.

\- Mais techniquement je ne suis pas encore en retard.

À travers son énorme nez, le _tengu_ souffla d'exaspération, mais se contenta de désigner à Phichit son partenaire qui l'attendait.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons encore augmenter la difficulté, commença-t-il sans préambule. Jusqu'ici vous avez toujours maintenu un contact visuel entre vous lors des séances. Seulement si quelqu'un essaye d'envahir votre esprit, il ne va pas vous envoyer un hibou d'invitation.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent sérieux et concentrés sur les instructions. Les séances précédentes avaient été consacrées au lancer du sort _legilimens_ sans le prononcer à voix haute. Dans ce cours avancé, tous y étaient parvenus, parfois sans l'aide de leur baguette.

\- À présent, je veux que vous appreniez à défendre votre esprit sans rien voir ou entendre venir. Vous devez réagir uniquement au stimuli d'invasion mentale.

Un murmure anxieux parcouru la salle. Ce que le professeur attendait d'eux était du très haut niveau, même pour les meilleurs d'entre eux. Et, sans la moindre vantardise, Phichit était le meilleur de l'école dans cette discipline. Seulement il était déjà sur les nerfs et savait qu'il serait plus difficile de résister aux assauts de Yuri qui était loin d'être mauvais lui-même, surtout s'il voulait éviter de lui montrer un certain souvenir. 

Haneki- _sensei_ conjura d'un mouvement de la main des foulards, qu'il distribua à chaque duo. Il en fourra un dans les mains de Phichit qui espérait passer en second pour l'exercice, mais se retrouva devant le fait accompli.

Il se banda les yeux, balança le poids de son corps d'un genoux à l'autre, nerveux.

\- Bien, annonça le professeur, quand vous voulez.

À tout instant, Yuri pouvait tenter de percer ses défenses. Phichit ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre. Son ouïe ne lui servirait à rien, il en avait conscience, aussi se concentra-t-il sur... 

Il perçut la sensation trop tard, rien ne pouvait plus empêcher Yuri d'accéder à son esprit.

 

 

 _Tout le monde avait quitté la fête, il ne restait plus à Phichit qu'à ranger les lanternes flottantes. L'affaire de quelques instants avec sa baguette._  

\- Accio _lanternes._  

_Les lampes de papier volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il en rattrapa quelques unes, se débattit avec d'autres, deux lui échappèrent des mains..._

_... pour atterrir dans celles de Christophe._

_Le Thaïlandais marmonna un remerciement, rangea rapidement les objets avant de souhaiter bonne nuit au capitaine de Beauxbatons. Puis ils se séparèrent et..._

 

 

\- Phichit, on n'étudie pas les altérations de souvenirs aujourd'hui !

Le ton de Yuri était irrité.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, ajouta-t-il. 

Nerveux, l'accusé leva un coin de son masque pour jeter un coup d'œil coupable : Yuri le dévisageait sévèrement, les bras croisés. Lors de leurs premières séances de _dokushinjutsu_ , Phichit avait réussi à falsifier des souvenirs sans se faire repérer. Depuis, son ami avait cependant appris à déceler le flou suspect, les éclats ternes issus de l'invention et la nervosité née du mensonge qui caractérisaient ces altérations.

Phichit soupira, fit un signe d'excuse à son compagnon et lui indiqua de reprendre la séance. Il remit le foulard en place. Se concentra de nouveau pour bloquer Yuri.

Peine perdue.

 

 

 _Tout le monde avait quitté la fête, il ne restait plus à Phichit qu'à ranger les lanternes flottantes. L'affaire de quelques instants avec sa baguette._  

\- Accio _lanternes._

_Les lampes de papier volèrent jusqu'à lui. Il en rattrapa quelques unes, se débattit avec d'autres, deux lui échappèrent des mains..._

_... pour atterrir dans celles de Christophe._

_Surpris, Phichit balaya la pièce sombre du regard : ils étaient seuls. La lumière magique des lanternes, semblable à la douce lueur d'un nuage de lucioles, n'éclairait que leur visage, renforçait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde._

_\- Chris, laissa échapper Phichit, nerveux, tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

_En réponse, le capitaine de Beauxbatons lui sourit et, un instant, le Thaïlandais craignit qu'il utilise sa magie vélane. Il se raidit, protégea son esprit._

_\- Tu m'appelles enfin Chris._

_Son expression semblait sincère, presque tendre. Troublé, Phichit tenta un haussement d'épaules désinvolte pour donner le change._  

_\- Au moins je ne t'ai jamais traité de rongeur._

_\- Mais tu adores les hamsters._

_\- De là à vouloir en devenir un, il y a une marge._

_\- Tu ferais un adorable animagus._  

 _\- Trop dangereux quand certains laissent traîner leur chat._  

_Un petit rire échappa à Christophe et Phichit se détendit enfin._

_\- Edelweiss ne les aurait pas vraiment mangés, juste joué un peu avec._

_\- Très rassurant._

_\- C'est à cause de cet incident que tu es toujours sur tes gardes avec moi ?_  

_Le ton était léger, joueur, mais le batteur de Mahoutokoro ne s'y trompa guère : son compagnon voulait vraiment une réponse. De nouveau, Phichit se crispa sans se départir de son visage de bluffeur._

_Si c'était une partie de poker, il était temps d'abattre une carte devant son adversaire._

_\- Plutôt parce que ton comportement sonne faux._

_L'ambiance intimiste se refroidit soudain. Christophe eut un mouvement, presque imperceptible, de recul._

_\- Oh._

_C'était tout. Il ne nia pas, ne chercha pas à approfondir l'accusation ou à se justifier._  

_"Touché ?" se demanda Phichit._

_En silence il se détourna pour ranger les lanternes dans un buffet. Une à une, elles s'éteignirent, ne laissant plus que l'extrémité des baguettes des deux adolescents pour éclairer leur chemin vers les dortoirs._

_Parvenus à l'embranchement où ils devaient se séparer, Christophe retint son compagnon d'une main sur le bras. À la lueur des baguettes les yeux verts baissés sur Phichit brillaient d'un éclat plus grave que d'ordinaire. L'air paraissait électrique, transportait le parfum épicé de son compagnon, et il se demanda si le fameux séducteur de Beauxbatons comptait l'embrasser._

_Il ignorait s'il devrait - voulait - résister._

_Christophe soupira, puis le relâcha._

_\- Bonne nuit Phichit._

_Sur ces mots, il se détourna et le planta là._

_C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom lui aussi._

 

 

\- Depuis quand tu essayes de me cacher des choses Phichit ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne tous les deux. Et pourquoi ce souvenir précis ?

Le cours à peine terminé, Yuri l'avait entraîné dans un coin à l'écart ; il l'observait, les yeux plissés de méfiance. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée et Phichit comprit, avec une pointe de culpabilité, qu'esquiver la question allait s'avérer ardu. 

\- Pour voir si tu repérais l'altération.

\- C'est ça.

\- Pour éviter que tu me poses cinquante mille questions.

\- Essaye encore. 

Le sarcasme commença à porter sur le système du Thaïlandais. Il avait beau être de nature joviale, l'ambiance tendue finissait par déteindre sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas O.K ? Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de Chris, ce que je devrais en penser vu ce qui se passe. Ça n'a aucune importance, alors on peut passer à autre chose ?

Pendant quelques instants, Yuri l'observa en silence, avant de hocher la tête.

\- J'ai entendu ce que t'as dit Yurio. Sois prudent.

Phichit fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi perdu.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non. Mais je te connais mieux que personne, derrière ton sourire tu as un coeur d'artichaut. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé. N'oublie pas qui est ton père, peut-être qu'il cherche à t'utiliser, peut-être que Yurio a des infos, j'en sais rien. Je veux juste te protéger.

 

***

 

Le jour du premier match arriva enfin. Ou déjà, selon les points de vue. À la couleur du visage de Yuri, Phichit le plaça dans la seconde catégorie.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans le barnum de leur équipe avant d'entrer sur le terrain, le Thaïlandais prit la main de son ami, la serra une fois, puis la relâcha. Le geste sembla rassurer un peu Yuri qui lui fit un sourire un poil faiblard.

Sa nervosité n'inquiétait pas Phichit : une fois sur son balai, Yuri serait imbattable, il le savait. En attendant, il suffisait de le distraire un peu de son anxiété.

\- Tu es au courant pour Georgi ?

\- Quoi Georgi ?

\- Il est malade, c'est un batteur remplaçant qui joue. Cyril je crois.

Le nom sembla éveiller un souvenir pour Yuri, qui réfléchit un instant.

\- Il me semble qu'il est dans mon cours de magizoologie.

Au doute dans la voix de Yuri, Phichit leva les yeux au ciel. Typique de sa part de ne pas faire attention aux autres élèves, y compris les nouvelles têtes. Certains pensaient le Japonais froid et inaccessible à cause de son attitude concentrée - Phichit savait à quel point c'était faux.

Ils durent interrompre leur conversation : leur professeur de vol apparut pour les presser vers le terrain. L'équipe de Mahoutokoro émergea de la tente, sous un soleil radieux, un temps idéal pour jouer au quidditch.

Une partie de la bambouseraie de l'île avait été dégagée pour aménager un terrain officiel. Pendant un mois, il serait utilisé trois jours par semaine pour les matchs de la première phase du tournoi.

Chaque équipe entra par un point opposé du terrain, le blanc de Mahoutokoro face au rouge de Durmstrang, sous les cris enthousiastes des gradins pleins à craquer. Dans ces derniers, les élèves de chaque école s'étaient regroupés et la couleur des uniformes permettait de distinguer les établissements.

Malgré lui, Phichit laissa son regard glisser vers le bleu ciel de Beauxbatons, pour accrocher celui de Christophe assis au premier rang. Les bras croisés, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête pour le saluer, avec un sourire qui semblait presque triste.

"Il est loin, c'est mon imagination", pensa Phichit en se concentrant sur les mots de l'arbitre, un enseignant de Poudlard.

L'adrénaline afflua dans son corps et, alors qu'il enfourchait son balai, plus rien n'eut d'importance à part les balles agressives encore retenues dans leur coffre. Les cognards se débattaient, pressés d'assommer une quelconque victime, claquant contre le bois. Phichit serra le poing autour de sa batte, échangea un bref regard avec Minami, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête sérieux. Chacun d'eux devait couvrir une moitié du terrain, ils connaissaient leur rôle, maintes fois répété.

Le sifflet retentit. En quelques instants, le souafle se retrouva entre les mains de Mila, passa d'un joueur de Durmstrang à l'autre. Les poursuiveurs de Mahoutokoro tentèrent d'enrayer la progression, en vain.

\- Dix points pour Durmstrang ! annonça le professeur en charge des commentaires.

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

 

***

 

Un but suivit l'autre, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent au coude à coude rapidement, y restèrent pendant plus de trois heures.

Concentré sur le mouvement des cognards, Phichit parcourait sa part de terrain sans relâche. Si Yurio était le cadet de Durmstrang, il n'en était pas le joueur le moins doué. Ou hargneux. Ses coups de batte étaient d'une précision redoutable, visant ses concurrents sans le moindre état d'âme. Jamais Phichit n'avait affronté de batteur qui présentait un tel défi. 

Il adorait ça.

Le souafle se trouvait entre les mains de Yuuko. La capitaine remontait le terrain, concentrée sur les poursuiveurs adverses, zigzaguant avec agilité. Elle ne se préoccupait cependant pas des cognards : elle plaçait toute sa confiance en ses deux batteurs pour la protéger.

\- шевелись тупица ! hurla Yurio à son cousin.

D'un geste agressif, il frappa, envoyant son projectile vers les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude. Le cognard fonça sur eux, les obligeant à esquiver. Et perdre de vue le vif-d'or.

Le blondinet lança un chapelet de jurons russes - en tout cas ça y ressemblait beaucoup -, tandis que Victor prenait de l'altitude pour survoler le terrain, irrité du contretemps. Yuri se stabilisa un moment, jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Un nouveau cognard le prit pour cible, envoyé par le second batteur de Durmstrang, Cyril.

Phichit s'interposa. Dans la manoeuvre, Yuri se recula d'un mouvement vif et se retrouva au niveau des gradins. Cyril passa comme une fusée à cet instant, frôla Yuri.

Le Thaïlandais eut juste le temps de voir la perplexité sur les traits de son ami avant qu'il ne prenne de l'altitude. Les deux attrapeurs volèrent en cercle au-dessus du terrain, tels des vautours. 

Le soleil était à présent brûlant, la sueur coulait sur les visages de tous les joueurs, la tension était à son comble. La rumeur des spectateurs parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Phichit.

Pourtant, l'intonation des cris de la foule changea tout à coup. Phichit jeta un coup d'oeil, vit les doigts pointés vers le ciel. Il leva la tête à son tour.

Aveuglé par le soleil, il plissa les yeux. Deux ombres se trouvaient là-haut : les attrapeurs.

L'un d'eux était en chute libre.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes et traductions
> 
>  
> 
> Ramen : plat japonais, c'est un bol de bouillon avec des nouilles qui peut être à plein de goûts différents
> 
>  
> 
> Seiza : posture assise sur les genoux, le dos droit
> 
>  
> 
> шевелись тупица ! : Bouge-toi crétin !


	11. Aveux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J’ai pris le temps de terminer ce chapitre avant mon déménagement international dans 3 jour (!!!), histoire de ne pas vous laisser sans mise à jour pendant encore des semaines. Celles qui viennent s’annoncent chargées, donc je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais écrire.
> 
> J’ai bousculé la structure de ce chapitre par rapport aux précédents pour les besoins de l’intrigue. J’espère qu’il vous plaira !

_Jour présent_

 

Un violent mal de crâne. Ce fut la première sensation qui revint à Yuri. Désorienté, il ouvrit les yeux, les referma : la lumière empirait la douleur. Tout son corps semblait être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

La voix inquiète n’était pas inconnue, mais il ne s’agissait pas non plus de quelqu’un de proche. Un accent teintait son anglais. Un élève d’une autre école ?

\- Rien de grave Chris, répondit une seconde personne d’un ton sec, tu peux retourner voir le match. Le temps-mort est fini pas vrai ?

Ah, le premier était Christophe. Qui était le second ?

De nouveau, Yuri ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans la tente d’infirmerie installée près du terrain de quidditch. Le dos d’un jeune homme occupait l’embrasure de l’ouverture, sa queue de cheval argentée un contraste saisissant contre son uniforme rouge. Il portait toujours ses protections de joueur, à l’exception du casque posé avec celui de Yuri, près du lit de camp.

Victor se retourna, la mâchoire sous tension, son regard bleu glacial : il semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Yuri et son expression se métamorphosa.

\- Yuri !

Le Russe se précipita à ses côtés, s’agenouilla et prit sa main. Yuri était trop groggy pour vraiment réaliser que Victor Nikiforov se mettait à genoux devant lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Voyons. Comment se sentait-il ? Bonne question.

Son compagnon continuait de le dévisager et le Japonais réalisa alors qu’il n’avait pas répondu.

\- Bof.

La réponse du siècle, mais son cerveau embrumé ne lui en fournit aucune autre.

\- J’ai eu tellement peur ! J’ai réussi à te rattraper de justesse et si Yuratchka et Phichit n’avaient pas été là on serait tombé tous les deux. Tu te souviens de quelque chose avant ta chute ? N’importe quoi ?

Yuri ferma les yeux - la lumière lui donnait vraiment mal au crâne - et tenta de réfléchir.

Ses souvenirs étaient embrouillés. Un instant il cherchait le vif-d’or en altitude du terrain, celui d’après ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Il tenta de soulever une jambe. Engourdie, il la sentait de nouveau, mais ne pouvait la contrôler.

\- Est-ce que... Victor hésita. Est-ce que tu as ressenti des vertiges à un moment du match ?

Surpris, Yuri rouvrit les yeux brusquement et tenta de s’asseoir. Cela se solda par un vague soubresaut avant qu’une main sur son épaule l’oblige à se rallonger.

\- Oui, répondit-il, la voix rauque. Pourquoi ?

Victor le fixa gravement, sembla hésiter à lui répondre. Il se recula, soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la tente, là où il avait échangé quelques mots avec Christophe un peu plus tôt.

Enfin, il se tourna de nouveau vers le lit, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Le Japonais savait qu’il était faux : ses yeux possédaient le tranchant du métal.

\- L’infirmier dit que tu es déshydraté, ça fait partie des symptômes.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa une bouteille d’eau, puis aida Yuri à s’asseoir pour le faire boire. L’esprit de ce dernier commençait à retrouver un fonctionnement digne de ce nom et il réalisa que son compagnon avait parlé de temps-mort un peu plus tôt.

\- Le match. Qui a gagné ?

La réponse semblait plutôt évidente - il n’y avait pas de remplacement de joueurs blessés lors du jeu au quidditch -, mais il préférait qu’on arrache le sparadrap d’un coup au lieu de faire durer la torture.

\- Hum. Personne pour l’instant - Victor détourna les yeux, s’affaira avec la bouteille comme pour s’occuper les mains. C’est qu’il n’y a plus d’attrapeur et l’un des capitaines n’est pas encore retourné sur le terrain pour arrêter le jeu.

Bouche bée, Yuri le dévisagea comme s’il venait de lui annoncer que des trolls en tutu avaient envahi l’île.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

Une teinte rose colora les joues et le nez du capitaine de Durmstrang, qui jeta un coup d’œil timide au convalescent.

\- Je voulais m’assurer que tu allais bien.

Si la mâchoire de Yuri continuait sa descente il devrait bientôt creuser pour la récupérer. Le geste était incroyablement gentil - inconscient, certes, mais adorable. Il sentit sa propre peau rougir et ne trouva pas de réponse adaptée.

L’infirmier choisit cet instant pour revenir, sauvant les adolescents de leur embarras commun.

\- Monsieur Katsuki, vous êtes réveillé. Parfait.

Monsieur Maeda était un homme que l’on pouvait qualifier d’ordinaire : taille moyenne pour un Japonais, cheveux et yeux noirs, il était d’une discrétion qui frisait l’effacement. Ce genre de personne était cependant facile à côtoyer pour Yuri, qui se savait entre de bonnes mains.

Tandis que l’infirmier fouillait parmi les potions dans ses étagères, Victor se leva et indiqua la sortie, le regard toujours fuyant.

\- Je... j’y retourne. Ou Yuratchka va m’assommer avec sa batte.

\- Ah. O.K.

"Super réplique Katsuki", pensa Yuri en réprimant une grimace.

\- Euh, poursuivit Victor, ça te tente une balade avec Makkachin et moi ce soir.

Bien sûr que l’idée le tentait. Seulement Yuri n’avait pas vu Elias depuis plusieurs jours et ressentait le besoin de danser pour passer sa frustration - Mahoutokoro n’avait pas encore perdu, mais c’était tout comme. Il hésita un instant, toujours un peu groggy et tiraillé entre ses deux envies. Victor prit ça pour un refus.

\- Tu as sans doute besoin de te reposer, dit-il d’une voix triste, une autre fois peut-être.

Avant que le Japonais puisse le détromper, ou même commencer à réfléchir à une réponse, la chevelure argentée disparaissait entre les pans de toile. Inconsciemment, Yuri tendit la main, comme s’il avait pu rattraper ce garçon qu’il poursuivait depuis déjà quelques années. Les sentiments que lui inspirait Victor étaient de plus en plus confus et il n’était pas certain de pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte de son malaise.

\- Rallongez-vous, lui demanda Monsieur Maeda en le tirant de sa rêverie.

L’adolescent obéit sans un mot, se laissa ausculter. Pendant quelques minutes l’infirmier l’examina, tourna sa baguette autour de lui, lui donna une mixture immonde à avaler.

\- Bon, rien de grave, conclut-il.

\- Je peux retourner jouer ? demanda Yuri avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non, vous devez vous reposer.

\- Mais...

Déjà, Monsieur Maeda s’était détourné et quittait les lieux. Frustré, Yuri refusa d’écouter : il se redressa, puis se leva.  
Le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Les dents serrées, il tenta de stabiliser ses jambes tremblantes, mais sa main glissa sur la table de chevet alors qu’il s’y rattrapait. Son casque roula à terre, dévoilant sa baguette qu’il dissimulait jusqu’alors.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, les tempes luisantes de sueur sous l’effort. Bon d’accord, il devait admettre qu’il n’était pas en état d’enfourcher un balai, mais il avait peut-être encore le temps, si seulement...

Ses doigts bougèrent seuls pour se saisir de sa baguette. Il en imbiba l’extrêmité d’une goutte de sang, traça le cercle d’invocation et aussitôt Hebi-chan apparut.

\- Salut, lui dit le garçon, tu penses pouvoir me soigner ?

Nimbé d’une lueur bleue pâle, le serpent l’observa, soucieux. Il vint se lover contre le coeur de son maître et la lumière qui l’entourait brilla plus fort, obligea Yuri à fermer les yeux. Une douce chaleur l’envahit, se répandit dans ses veines, se diffusa jusqu’à l’extrêmité de ses membres.

Tremblements et courbatures s’envolèrent et le brouillard de son esprit se leva enfin. Un gouffre de fatigue s’abattit cependant sur lui et l’obligea à se rallonger.

\- Hebi-chan, gémit-il, je voulais retourner sur le terrain.

\- Toute magie a un prix Yuri, j’ai dû puiser dans ton énergie pour purger ton corps du poison.

À demi-conscient, l’adolescent enregistra les mots, mais ne trouva pas la force d’y réagir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

***

 

Évidemment, la victoire de Durmstrang ne fut plus qu’une formalité, mais elle laissa un goût amer au cadet de l’équipe. La colère du jeune Yuri ne parvenait cependant pas à rivaliser avec la rage glaciale de son cousin : Victor arborait un masque impassible, mais qui ne le trompait pas.

Mahoutokoro avait encore toutes ses chances d’accéder à la phase suivante du tournoi, cependant une défaite de cette nature pouvait déprimer même le joyeux Phichit. Ce dernier avait quitté le terrain trop vite pour que Yuri puisse lui parler, sans doute pour aller voir comment se portait Katsudon.

Un frisson de terreur rétrospective parcourut l’échine du garçon. Il avait vu l’attrapeur japonais plonger vers le sol ; Victor le retenir d’une main, à deux doigts de se faire entraîner à son tour par le poids de son rival inconscient. Il n’avait pas fallu deux secondes de réflexion à Yuri et Phichit pour foncer les aider et ainsi éviter le pire.

À présent son crétin de cousin était déprimé, aussi le blondinet décida de l’accompagner lors de sa promenade sur la plage avec Makkachin. Des fois qu’il lui vienne l’idée idiote de se foutre en l’air dans l’océan. Pas trop le genre de Victor, mais allez savoir ce qui lui passait parfois par la tête.

\- T’as bien pris ton temps pour revenir lors du temps mort, cracha Yuri avec morgue.

Sans un mot, Victor se pencha pour ramasser un baton abandonné par la marée. Les oreilles de Makkachin se dressèrent d’intérêt, le caniche sautilla sur place, l’arrière-train agité par les va-et-vient joyeux de sa queue. Comme son maître tardait à commencer le jeu, il aboya.

Le baton fusa vers l’océan. Makkachin se jeta à l’eau, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

\- C’était pas un malaise naturel, répondit enfin Victor.

Il maintenait les yeux obstinément sur son chien qui barbotait avec insouciance. Intense, le regard vert de son cadet le fixait, tandis qu’il attendait la suite.

\- Je crois... - Victor hésita. Je crois que Chris a utilisé sa magie vélane sur lui.

Yuri voulut donner son avis, mais Makkachin choisit cet instant précis pour débouler entre eux, poser son baton et se secouer avec délectation. Langue pendante, il implorait du regard un nouveau lancer, sourd aux injures du jeune Russe.

Nouveau jet de baton, nouveau silence de Victor que Yuri n’osait briser. Bien sûr, ils soupçonnaient déjà Christophe de tremper dans ces histoires, son intervention n’était donc pas à écarter, mais pouvait-il seulement provoquer une chute à cette distance sans se faire repérer ? C’était peu probable.

Une mouette cria au-dessus d’eux, tandis que le ressac paraissait assourdissant.

\- La prochaine fois que je vois Yuri seul à seul, dit soudain Victor, je vais lui dire la vérité.

Son cousin fronça les sourcils.

\- Bonne décision, mais pourquoi...

Il s’interrompit : dans l’angle de son champ de vision, un éclat qui n’avait rien de naturel apparut au sommet de la falaise.

\- Eh ! C’est à qui ce patronus ?

Victor leva les yeux : le nuage de lumière d’un patronus incorporel descendait jusqu’à eux, flottant dans l’air. La forme grossière ne permettait pas d’identifier son lanceur, mais il était ainsi capable de transmettre des messages.

\- Vic, je dois te parler au plus tôt.

La voix de Christophe.

\- En privé. Mais VRAIMENT privé, confidentiel. C’est important Victor.

La lumière s’estompa jusqu’à disparaître. Il ne resta que la plage et les rochers.

\- C’est un piège !

Inquiet, Yuri saisit le coude de son cousin qui sortait déjà sa baguette pour répondre. L’idée de le laisser seul avec celui qu’ils soupçonnaient de tremper dans ces histoires dangereuses donnait des nausées au garçon. La silhouette du Suisse qui fuyait entre les arbres lors de leur macabre découverte ne quittait pas son esprit. L’odeur de putréfaction et d’encens de ce soir là vint couvrir les embruns et Yuri retint un haut-le-cœur.

\- _Expecto_ _patronum_ , prononça Victor sans ciller.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de Yuri. Un simargl apparut devant eux. Patronus rarissime, le chien ailé rendait Victor aisé à identifier aussi changea-t-il d’avis : il fit disparaître la créature pour créer à son tour un patronus sans forme distincte.

\- Chris, retrouve-moi dans ma cabine dans un quart d’heure.

Le message s’envola vers son destinataire et Victor siffla Makkachin pour rentrer rapidement vers le Skidbladnir. Il marchait à grand pas, ce qui obligeait Yuri à presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Victor ! Tu ne peux pas le rencontrer seul ! C’est de la folie ! Qui sait de quoi il est capable ?

\- Qui a dit que je serai seul ?

 

***

 

Nerveux, Christophe jeta un coup d’œil de chaque côté du couloir devant sa chambre avant de s’y engager. Même s’il avait pris soin de lancer un sort de camouflage sur lui-même, il préférait s’assurait que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ce qu’il voulait révéler à Victor devait rester secret, sous peine de les mettre en danger tous les deux.

À pas rapides, il quitta le palais pour descendre vers la crique où mouillait le Skidbladnir. Pour la centième fois, il se demanda s’il prenait la bonne décision. Pour la centième fois, il en conclut qu’il arrivait au bout de ses options.

En cette fin d’après-midi, le vaisseau noir était peu fréquenté, les élèves de Durmstrang se trouvaient pour la plupart sur l’île. À deux reprises le Suisse dut toutefois éviter quelques personnes, avant d’emprunter la coursive qui menait à la cabine de Victor.

Devant sa porte, il leva son charme de camouflage, frappa avant d’entrer rapidement.

Il resta un instant interdit en découvrant le jeune Yuri, baguette brandie devant lui, aux côtés de Victor. Appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés - et armé lui aussi nota Christophe dont le regard s’attarda sur l’épée à sa ceinture -, ce dernier lui accorda à peine un sourire froid. Makkachin et Potya étaient étrangement absents, comme si les deux Russes les avaient mis en sécurité.

\- Vic...

\- Yuratchka reste. Il peut entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

Le ton n’invitait pas à la discussion, aussi le Suisse se contenta d’un soupir de défaite. Vu l’ambiance, les cousins le soupçonnaient donc : la constatation ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux, puis jeta un coup d’oeil autour d’eux.

\- Aucun risque d’être entendus ?

\- Nous avons d’excellents charmes de protection, rétorqua Victor d’un ton sec. Je t’écoute Christophe.

Ce dernier grimaça, blessé malgré lui : son ami ne l’appelait jamais par son prénom complet. Il sortit de sa poche un flacon, le montra à ses compagnons.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda le plus jeune.

Christophe pointa sa baguette sur le liquide transparent à l’intérieur, aussi quelconque que de l’eau.

\- _Specialis_ _revelio_.

Le révélasort de Scarpin prévu pour identifier la composition d’une potion en révéla un à un les ingrédients. Une exclamation étouffée échappa à Victor.

\- Du veritaserum ?!

\- J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, expliqua le Suisse avec un sourire triste.

Et sur ces mots, il avala une gorgée de la potion. Les deux Russes n’eurent pas le temps de l’en empêcher.

\- Bordel tu fous quoi ? pesta Yurio en lui arrachant le flacon des mains. C’est illégal cette merde !

\- Rien à foutre, rétorqua Christophe, déjà sous l’effet du sérum, j’ai plus rien à perdre. Vic, je veux pas que tu meures.

Choqué, Victor le dévisagea, pâle comme un cadavre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois, il y a quelques temps il m’est arrivé un truc dingue...

 

***

 

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

 

Christophe se réveilla dans le noir absolu.

Terrifiante, la sensation lui donna la certitude d’être soudain devenu aveugle. Il s’agita, tenta de bouger ses mains et pieds entravés, sa respiration accéléra.

\- Du calme Giacometti, on veut juste discuter avec toi.

Quelqu’un retira le sac sur sa tête. Enfin Christophe respirait. La lumière lui brûla les yeux, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement : ils fonctionnaient.

Ses bras et jambes étaient attachés à une chaise et face à lui se tenaient quatre personnes masquées. L’une d’elle était plutôt grande - un adulte ? -, mais les trois autres semblaient dans leur adolescence.

Il essaya alors de déterrer son dernier souvenir : comme d’habitude il était resté derrière son équipe après l’entraînement, afin de fermer le local du materiel. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, étirant les ombres sur les jardins à la française de l’académie de Beauxbâtons. Seul, il en avait parcouru les allées, pour rejoindre le château Renaissance qui abritait cours et dortoirs.

Et puis plus rien.

Il n’avait rien vu, rien entendu venir, sa conscience s’était juste éteinte comme si quelqu’un en avait actionné l’interrupteur.

De nouveau, Christophe jeta un coup d’œil à son environnement : une pièce aux murs gris, sans fenêtre, dans laquelle aucun bruit extérieur ne filtrait. La pierre du château était blanche, mais reposait sur des vestiges du Moyen-Âge dans lesquels les élèves ne se rendaient jamais.

Des caves, pratiquement oubliées. Le lieu parfait pour faire disparaître quelqu’un.

Christophe étouffa la panique qui lui tordait l’estomac et se composa une expression blasée.

\- Désolé pour ces méthodes brutales, commença le plus grand ravisseur - une femme d’après sa voix. Nous avons juste besoin que tu nous écoutes.

Un instant le capitaine de Beauxbâtons calcula ses chances de s’en sortir grâce à sa magie vélane. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas ses adversaires.

Il opta pour son charme naturel et flasha un sourire séduisant.

\- C’est un peu rustre en effet, il suffisait de me demander gentiment.

Un clin d’œil. La femme gloussa et une des autres personnes masquées rougit.

\- Je vois que tu es dans de bonnes dispositions, je n’en attendais pas moins du petit-fils d’Eugénie Giacometti.

À ce nom, Christophe se retint de montrer son dégoût ou sa surprise. Il conserva sa façade d’amabilité.

Il n’avait jamais connu sa grand-mère paternelle et pour cause : pro sang-pur, celle-ci avait renié son fils lorsqu’il était tombé amoureux d’une demi-vélane. Christophe ne savait pas grand chose d’elle, le sujet était trouble et épineux dans sa famille. Mais il en savait assez pour la ranger dans la case des héritiers des Mangemorts.

Ce qui signifiait qu’il se trouvait en mauvaise compagnie.

\- Je vais être directe dans ce cas, poursuivit la femme, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour atteindre le ministre Nikiforov.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir sa confusion. N’importe qui serait décontenancé dans une situation pareille, aussi il tenta de réfléchir à toute allure à ses options.

\- C’est à dire ? Et dans quel but ?

L’inconnue tapota sa baguette dans la paume de sa main, amusée par ces questions.

\- En résumé, pour sortir les sorciers du secret, je ne peux pas t’en dire trop. Même si tu nous rejoins tu n’auras pas accès à toutes les informations, mesure de sécurité, mais sache que ta grand-mère n’aurait pas hésité un instant.

Elle fit une pause pour pointer sa baguette sur lui ; deux de ses compagnons chuchotèrent quelque chose entre eux ; le dernier crispa sa main sur sa baguette. Christophe se força à calmer les battements de son cœur et à écouter.

\- Nous voulons ton aide pour assassiner Victor Nikiforov.

Nouvelle surprise. Christophe s’obligea à maintenir son jeu : ses interlocuteurs devaient absolument croire qu’il était à l’aise.

Il arbora son meilleur sourire comme un bouclier, fit les yeux doux à la femme et choisit son ton le plus charmeur.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes pour ce chapitre :
> 
> Quidditch : je ne sais pas si c’était clair dans la conversation de Yuri et Victor, mais les matchs ne peuvent se terminer que si l’un des attrapeurs capture le vif-d’or ou si les capitaines se mettent d’accord. Il n’y a pas de remplacement de joueur blessé au cours du match (c’est rude !)
> 
> Simargl : espèce de chien ailé de la mythologie russe
> 
> Mon inspiration pour le château de Beauxbâtons est celui de Chenonceau


	12. (In)Décisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Eh oui, je suis encore vivante et j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre...
> 
> Je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire cela dit :  
> \- si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, j’ai écrit un one-shot intitulé « Sous les cerisiers »  
> \- je travaille à finaliser mon tome 4 de L'Opale de Feu, et j'écris en parallèle 2 romans MM  
> \- côté dessin je suis dans plusieurs fanzines, si vous voulez suivre mon art et les actualités qui vont avec je vous invite à suivre mon blog tumblr qui y est consacré : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerisebio-art

_Jour présent_

 

Victor crispa la main sur la poignée de son épée. À sa gauche, il sentit son cousin prêt à sauter à la gorge de Christophe.

 

\- Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami. Tu as accepté d'aider à m'assassiner, c'est bien ça ?

 

Toujours sous l'influence du veritaserum, le Suisse n'hésita pas un instant avant de répondre.

 

\- C'est ça.

 

\- Enfoiré, je vais te...

 

De sa main libre, Victor retint le geste de Yuri. Son regard glacier ne quittait cependant pas Christophe.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Parce que si je les avais envoyés au diable, ils m'auraient effacé la mémoire ou pire, mis sous sortilège d'impérium. Et je n'aurais pas pu te protéger. Ni découvrir leur identité.

 

À ces mots, le capitaine de Durmstrang se détendit un peu - juste un rien, imperceptible à l'œil nu. Une autre question lui brûlait la langue :

 

\- As-tu utilisé ta magie vélane sur Yuri Katsuki lors du match ?

 

\- Oui.

 

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Victor avait dégainé son épée. La pointe à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Christophe brillait de l'éclat bleu de la glace et la température de la pièce chutait déjà.

 

Interdit, Yuri hoqueta de surprise, mais le Suisse ne cilla pas.

 

\- Tu veux dire, cracha Victor, que tu as essayé de le tuer ?

 

\- Ma magie peut tout juste déstabiliser quelqu'un un court instant. Je devais seulement m'assurer de la victoire de ton équipe, ils veulent t'assassiner lors de la finale.

 

L'épée tressaillit. Sous l'effet de la potion de vérité, Christophe ne prenait aucun gant pour ménager son ami qui avait blanchi. Sa magie reflua de son arme mais il ne la retira pas.

 

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il perdu connaissance ? demanda le jeune Yuri comme son cousin restait muet.

 

\- Mon intervention a permis à Cyril de lui injecter un poison. J'ignorais ce qui était prévu, je reçois les instructions au compte-goutte. Mais je l'ai vu piquer la nuque de Yuri avec sa bague lorsqu'il l'a bousculé.

 

L'information secoua Victor hors de sa torpeur.

 

\- Tu ne savais pas que Yuri risquait sa vie ?

 

\- Non. Dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

 

Pendant quelques instants, les deux amis se jaugèrent en silence, la tension palpable dans l'atmosphère.

 

Puis, avec un soupir, Victor se recula et rengaina son épée.

 

\- Pourquoi prendre le risque de me parler maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

 

\- J'espérais éviter de t'impliquer, mais je suis dépassé par les évènements. Après ce match, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de me planter et de te perdre. J'ai peur de blesser sérieusement d'autres personnes si je n'interviens pas.

 

\- Si je suis leur cible, je suis automatiquement impliqué, rétorqua Victor d'un ton sec. Et je savais déjà que quelque chose se tramait.

 

 

***

 

 

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

 

\- Expecto patronum !

 

Le simargl s'échappa de la baguette de Victor, immense et majestueux. D'un coup d'aile, le chien ailé traversa la salle d'entraînement, poursuivit par Makkachin qui sautillait en aboyant.

 

\- Non, non, non ! s'époumona Yakov. Un patronus incorporel je t'ai dit. Incorporel ! Celui-ci est beaucoup trop reconnaissable.

 

Victor grimaça et l'animal magique s'évapora. Depuis qu'il maîtrisait ce sort, il trouvait plus simple de créer un patronus complet, d'autant que l'incorporel n'était pas aussi puissant. Seulement le jeune homme était doté d'une créature rare, qui permettait de l'identifier à coup sûr et son père insistait pour qu'il garde cette forme secrète.

 

De nouveau, il se prépara, baguette levée, quand la lourde porte du hall s'ouvrit sur ce dernier.

 

\- Yakov, Vitya, les salua Alekseï d'un ton rapide, un épais dossier sous le bras, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Inconsciemment, Victor se redressa, une tension imperceptible dans tout le corps.

 

\- Je vous écoute, père.

 

Le regard d'Alekseï se posa sur son fils, professionnel et coupant, exempt de toute chaleur.

 

\- Un groupe, qui se fait appeler « Les libérateurs », veut mettre fin au code international du secret magique. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils vont agir lors de votre séjour au Japon.

 

\- Pourquoi lors d'un tournoi entre écoles ? demanda Victor, surpris.

 

\- Les ministres de la magie du monde entier assisteront à la finale, avant de se réunir pour discuter du statut de cette loi.

 

Alekseï marqua un instant de pause, puis fixa son fils droit dans les yeux.

 

\- Je veux que tu découvres ce qu'ils trament et dans la mesure du possible que tu les identifies. N'intervient pas surtout, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller. Voici tous les éléments dont je dispose à ce jour.

 

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Yakov.

 

\- Tu n'y songes pas Alekseï ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant et...

 

\- Comme vous le souhaitez père, coupa Victor.

 

\- Mais... protesta encore Yakov.

 

\- C'est bon, lui dit gentiment l'adolescent, c'est bien pour ça que tu me formes après tout. Je vous laisse père, je vais étudier ces documents.

 

Il marqua ces derniers mots d'un bref hochement de tête, quitta la pièce, mais s'assura de ne pas fermer derrière lui. Adossé au mur du couloir, il resta proche de l'embrasure pour entendre la conversation, une main sur la tête de Makkachin pour l'inciter au calme. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter aux portes, mais il avait senti passer des mots silencieux entre son père et son mentor.

 

\- Alekseï, tu en demandes beaucoup trop à Vitya. Je sais que je me répète, mais là ça va trop loin. Tu le mets en danger !

 

\- Je sais, je préférerais ne pas le mêler à tout ça, mais il porte le poids de l'héritage Nikiforov. Je ne peux pas le garder hors de la politique magique comme son cousin. Cependant depuis la mort de Sachka je m'assure de l'armer pour faire face à n'importe quoi.

 

La lassitude dans la voix de son père était si inattendue, si inhabituelle, que Victor faillit trahir sa présence. Pour la première fois il se demanda ce qui se cachait derrière la froide façade de son père.

 

 

***

 

 

_Jour présent_

 

Oh.

 

Donc Victor savait déjà qu'il se tramait quelque chose, il possédait même plus d'informations que lui, nota Christophe, pris de vertiges.

 

Certaines actions prenaient soudain tout leur sens et, en effet, Eugénie Giacometti aurait été enthousiaste. Comme les Libérateurs, elle voulait sortir les sorciers de l'ombre, quitte à mettre en danger tant leur communauté que les moldus.

 

Quitte à tuer.

 

\- Ça nous dépasse, lâcha-t-il, on n'est que des gosses. On a échappé de peu à un premier mort.

 

Victor grimaça, se détourna pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

 

\- Tu vas attendre que le veritaserum n'agisse plus avant de quitter cette cabine, c'est plus prudent.

 

\- Ça dure longtemps ce truc ? demanda Yurio.

 

\- Aucune idée, répondit Christophe en s'asseyant face à son meilleur ami, je n'en avais encore jamais pris.

 

Le jeune russe leva les yeux au ciel. Bras croisés, il resta adossé au mur.

 

\- Génial. Bon, on fait quoi alors ? Tu crois pas que tu devrais prévenir ton père, Victor ?

 

\- Si. Chris, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer sans risque.

 

\- Toutes les personnes proches de toi prennent des risques.

 

Christophe le vit de nouveau changer de couleur, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les mots de s'échapper. Si ses compagnons lui demandaient ses fantasmes les plus inavoués, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les révéler.

 

Pire, si la conversation venait sur ce terrain, le Suisse avouerait que pendant plusieurs mois il avait nourri des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié à l'égard de Victor. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que ce dernier connaisse l'identité de son crush actuel.

 

\- Cette potion tue toute diplomatie, remarqua sèchement Victor, mais je suppose que tu as raison. Yuratchka, tu devrais rentrer. On peut trouver un prétexte et...

 

L'interpellé bondit, chevelure ébouriffée et griffes en avant.

 

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi !? Jamais ! Essaye seulement de m'éloigner et c'est moi qui t'achève, crétin !

 

Ledit crétin leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 

\- O.K., O.K., calme-toi.

 

\- Tu devrais t'éloigner de Yuri Katsuki, lâcha Christophe sans pouvoir arrêter les mots, il a déjà failli y passer.

 

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration était assez épais pour le couper à l'épée. Le capitaine de Beauxbâtons n'osait plus tenter de parler de peur de blesser encore son ami avec les horreurs qui menaçaient de quitter ses lèvres. Il n'était pas aveugle : Victor était amoureux du Japonais.

 

Le moment était vraiment mal choisi.

 

 

***

 

 

La journée avait été un raté sur toute la ligne. Humilié, fatigué, frustré, Yuri avait écarté la sollicitude de ses coéquipiers pour se réfugier dans un mutisme buté.

 

Lorsqu'il avait pu bouger, il s'était précipité dans son refuge de bambou et statuettes. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, la lumière de fin de journée nimbait le sanctuaire de teintes chaudes.

 

Avec un soupir, Yuri invoqua Hebi-chan. Le petit serpent s'enroula sur ses épaules, son aura d'un gris triste à l'image de l'humeur de son maître.

 

\- J'ai vraiment tout foiré, murmura ce dernier.

 

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

 

Yuri fixa son shikigami dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose restait en bordure de sa conscience : les derniers mots de Hebi-chan avant qu'il perde connaissance. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient une importance pour expliquer son accident.

 

Il pouvait demander à son familier, même si les yokai répondaient rarement aux questions directes. Sauf si leur maître leur ordonnait, mais Yuri n'aimait pas abuser de leur contrat.

 

\- Merci de m'avoir soigné tout à l'heure, dit-il avec une caresse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais ?

 

Comme l'adolescent s'y attendait, la créature resta silencieuse. Il n'insista pas et retira son haori pour danser.

 

\- Du poison.

 

Yuri se figea, un bras encore dans une de ses manches. Il se retourna lentement pour dévisager Hebi-chan, choqué. Les mots prononcés plus tôt dans la journée lui revenaient à présent.

 

« J'ai dû puiser dans ton énergie pour purger ton corps du poison. »

 

Pris de vertige, il s'appuya à une statue de dragon et porta une main à son visage.

 

\- Ce n'était pas un accident donc... Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

 

Le serpent secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance avant de se draper autour des épaules de Yuri.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais me garder près de toi en permanence.

 

\- C'est interdit en cours.

 

\- Aucun problème.

 

Hebi-chan s'envola, puis se plaça face à son maître.

 

Avant de disparaître.

 

\- Mais ?! Hebi-chan ?

 

\- Je suis là.

 

La voix était claire et reconnaissable, mais le yokai était à présent invisible. Ses écailles effleurèrent la joue de Yuri, les cheveux du jeune homme remuèrent sous le souffle du serpent qui volait autour de lui. Puis, après quelques instants de ce jeu-là, le reptile réapparut.

 

\- Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? s'exclama l'adolescent.

 

\- J'ai toujours su le faire, je ne l'avais juste pas dit.

 

Toutes ces révélations commençaient à faire trop pour Yuri. Il se frotta les yeux, puis, jeta un regard vers l'orée de la clairière, pour y chercher la silhouette d'Elias. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le week-end précédent et avait hâte de le retrouver, surtout aujourd'hui.

 

Il se figea à cette réalisation : d'ordinaire il appréciait sa solitude, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Mais la présence d'Elias était réconfortante, un peu comme celle de Victor à son réveil un peu plus tôt. À ce souvenir, Yuri se sentit rougir de nouveau.

 

\- Ça commence à s'embrouiller dans ma tête.

 

Le gris de Hebi-chan prit des reflets bleus et il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

 

Il acheva de retirer son haori qui traînait depuis plusieurs minutes au bout de son bras, le posa dans un coin avec ses lunettes et se plaça au centre de la bambouseraie.

 

Les yeux fermés, Yuri essaya de repousser toute pensée parasite. La tâche semblait impossible : les regards bleus de Victor et Elias dansaient devant ses paupières fermées, il était incapable de s'empêcher de conjurer leur image.

Il était attiré par les deux adolescents et ignorait que faire de ces sentiments contradictoires.

 

Alors il abandonna tout espoir de faire le vide dans son esprit et commença à danser sous la lune qui avait pris place dans le ciel à présent sombre.

 

 

***

 

 

Si Victor Nikiforov risquait de mettre Yuri Katsuki en danger en passant du temps avec lui, ce n'était pas le cas d'Elias. C'était ainsi que raisonnait le capitaine de Durmstrang tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire sous les traits de son alter ego.

 

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé il perçut de la musique et s'approcha sans un bruit. Comme il s'y attendait, Yuri dansait, sans doute pour exorciser la journée difficile qu'il venait de vivre. Au souvenir de la chute qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, Victor frissonna de terreur rétrospective.

 

Fasciné, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du Japonais. Des rubans de lumière colorée s'échappaient du bout de ses doigts pour habiller le sanctuaire de guirlandes. Jamais Victor ne pourrait se lasser de ce spectacle incroyable.

 

\- Je me doutais que tu serais là, dit-il en s'avançant entre les bambous.

 

La voix fit sursauter Yuri, mais il n'interrompit pas son arabesque pour répondre au nouvel arrivant.

 

\- Bonsoir Elias.

 

Celui-ci se contenta d'un « hm-hm » et alla s'asseoir sur les marches, là où il s'installait toujours pour admirer les danses de Yuri.

 

Pendant quelques minutes encore, le Japonais continua, sous les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient. Il semblait mal à l'aise et Victor se demanda s'il ne retardait pas le moment de discuter avec lui. La journée avait dû laisser son lot d'anxiété dans son sillage et il avait déjà remarqué que Yuri n'était pas très doué avec les mots.

 

Cela ne dérangeait pas le Russe qui adorait chacun de ses gestes et de ses regards.

 

« Je suis mal, » songea Victor.

 

Il avait réalisé depuis un moment qu'il s'était entiché du danseur et s'était décidé à lui révéler son secret ce soir. Seulement la situation était plus dangereuse et complexe que prévue : il devait protéger Yuri à tout prix.

 

Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin, hors d'haleine. Il s'approcha et Elias lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau. Le geste lui rappela le réveil de Yuri à l'infirmerie et il essaya d'étouffer la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'avait étreint lors de l'accident. Pour une raison qui lui échappait les joues du Japonais étaient rouges et son regard fuyant.

 

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

 

La remarque d'Elias tomba comme un cheveux sur la soupe ; Yuri avala de travers. Il toussa quelques instants avant d'enfin se tourner vers lui.

 

\- Peu importe - il écarta la remarque d'un mouvement de main -, le résultat c'est qu'on a perdu ce match.

 

Sur ces mots, Yuri soupira, remit lunettes et haori, puis se posa à côté de son ami. Ses épaules voûtées étaient à l'image de son sentiment de défaite et Hebi-chan vint se poser sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

 

\- Je me suis humilié devant tout le monde, mon équipe a perdu à cause de moi, j'ai même causé du souci à Victor.

 

Lorsqu'il prononça ce nom, Elias se crispa. C'était subtil, difficile à percevoir, mais cela ne sembla pas échapper à Yuri. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée pendant que Victor se débattait avec divers démons intérieurs, incapable de décider quelle attitude adopter.

 

\- Dis-moi... commença-t-il avec prudence.

 

\- Hmm ?

 

\- Tu es amoureux de Victor ?

 

Ledit Victor n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi direct, mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant qu'il ne réalise tout à fait ce qu'il venait de dire. Mortifié, il cherchait une façon de se tirer de cette situation pendant que Yuri s'étouffait de nouveau. Le visage en feu, il agita les mains devant lui en signe de dénégation.

 

\- Qu... que... quoi ? Non ! Je... je l'admire. Oui. Voilà. Je veux juste être à son niveau de quidditch.

 

Victor ignorait s'il était soulagé ou déçu de cette réponse. Était-elle seulement sincère ? Et qui voulait-il que Yuri affectionne entre sa véritable identité et son alter ego ? La situation commençait à friser le ridicule.

 

\- Tu es déjà à son niveau Yuri. Mais pourquoi tu rougis ?

 

L'accusé se détourna et sa voix se réduisit à un marmonnement.

 

\- Parce que c'est gênant, c'est tout. Et puis, il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi de cette manière.

 

\- Ah bon ?

 

\- C'est LE Victor Nikiforov. Moi, je suis juste Yuri.

 

Surpris, Elias pencha la tête et dévisagea le Japonais avec intensité. Il savait que ce dernier ne disait pas ça par fausse modestie et que son anxiété l'empêchait de voir toutes ses qualités merveilleuses. Quel gâchis, pensa Victor qui aurait voulu enlever le poids sur les épaules de cet incroyable jeune homme.

 

\- Tu veux dire Yuri Katsuki, rétorqua-t-il, le talentueux attrapeur d'une des meilleures équipes scolaires de quidditch, meilleur magizoologiste de Mahoutokoro, artiste magnifique ? Oui, je me demande bien ce qu'il pourrait te trouver.

 

À mesure de l'énumération de compliments, Yuri semblait entrer en combustion. Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, tourna le visage dans la manche de son haori, moins rouge que sa propre peau.

 

\- Tu exagères, marmonna-t-il.

 

\- Sans oublier que tu es beau garçon, que tu as un cœur d'or... poursuivit Victor en se penchant pour retirer son bras.

 

\- Arrête.

 

\- Que tu traites tout le monde en égal et...

 

\- Stop !

 

Comme Yuri tentait de se dégager d'un geste brusque, Elias se retrouva déséquilibré et tomba en avant. Dérangé par leur chahut, Hebi-chan sauta de l'épaule de son maître en couinant une protestation avant de s'enfuir dans les buissons proches.

 

\- Ouch, commenta Victor en se redressant. Je veux dire...

 

Allongé dans l'herbe sous lui, Yuri le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. La lune éclairait son visage et le Russe resta figé, fasciné.

 

D'un geste spontané, Yuri leva la main pour remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Elias. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice, s'immobilisèrent sur la joue. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Victor, ou était-ce son ami qui tremblait ?

 

Elias retint son souffle. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Yuri, il sentit les siennes picoter.

 

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux et l'adolescent n'entendait plus que les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

 

\- Yuri, murmura Elias d'une voix étranglée qui modifia son accent et menaçait de trahir sa véritable identité.

 

Lentement, il se pencha sur le Japonais. À un souffle de sa bouche, il fit une pause, indécis.

 

Yuri referma l'espace entre eux.

 

Ses lèvres étaient douces contre celles de Victor, qui hésitait à l'embrasser tout à fait. La culpabilité se mêlait au désir, à la crainte et à la joie, à la peur de perdre Yuri et au bonheur de sentir ses sentiments partagés. Victor était déchiré, incapable de se reculer ou de sauter dans le vide.

 

Yuri ne lui laissa plus le choix. Ses bras entourèrent son cou, le rapprochèrent de lui, tandis que sa bouche devenait plus exigeante. Le timide jeune homme avait disparu, surprenant une fois de plus Victor comme il prenait le contrôle de ce baiser qui n'avait plus rien de chaste.

 

Pris de court, Victor sentit un instant sa magie de métamorphomage vaciller. Une mèche de cheveux bruns qui retombait sur le visage de son compagnon perdit un instant sa teinte pour redevenir argent. Les yeux mi-clos, entièrement perdu contre la bouche d'Elias, Yuri ne sembla pas remarquer ce moment de faiblesse.

 

Victor reprit contenance sur son pouvoir malgré la langue de son partenaire qui rendait toute concentration difficile. Un gémissement échappa à ce dernier. Les mains de Yuri se perdirent dans les cheveux d'Elias qui se détachèrent et retombèrent en rideau autour de leur visage, les isolant un peu plus du monde. Le cœur de Victor tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sur le point d'exploser.

 

Les deux adolescents ignoraient combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent - à peine - le souffle court.

 

Victor avait envie de pleurer, mais il ignorait si la joie ou la souffrance provoquait ce phénomène. Il dévisagea Yuri, s'imprégna du spectacle magnifique de ses yeux brillants, de ses cheveux en désordre et ses joues roses de plaisir - et sans doute d'un peu de timidité.

 

Un instant le Russe voulu tout lui révéler, il voulait être honnête avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais les mots de Christophe lui revinrent telle une claque.

 

« Tu devrais t'éloigner de Yuri Katsuki, il a déjà failli y passer. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact 1
> 
> La dernière scène a été prévue et quasi écrite dès le début, autant vous dire que j'étais impatiente d'y arriver et de la partager !
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact 2
> 
> Croyez-le ou pas, mais l'idée des agitateurs qui veulent sortir du secret magique m'est venue avant de voir Les animaux fantastiques 2 (qui est très très décevant au passage mais c'est un autre débat). En même temps c'est assez logique que ce statut secret pèse sur une partie de la communauté magique et soit difficile à tenir sur la durée... Bref, je suppose que mes « libérateurs » sont donc des héritiers de Grindelwald.  
> En conclusion je suppose que mon idée n'est pas la plus originale qui soit mais ayez à l'esprit que cette fanfic est un 1er jet d'une intrigue plutôt complexe et est donc imparfaite.


End file.
